The Start of the New Adventure The Complete First Series
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from where the adventure draws to a close series 4 left off Ryan Robertson is now adjusting to life without his good friend Lily Kevins. Before she died Lily left a newborn baby in the world so now Ryan's having to care for her now. Ryan encounters both mystery and darkness in this new series and so does the child who he's now caring for.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of Ryan Robertson's Next Big Adventure**

 **Life without his best mate Lily Kevins is now beginning:**

 **Introduction**

 **Lily Kevins' journey throughout life was both now sadly and unfortunately at an end. Lily's adventure was unfortunately now over, and she had died at a really unfortunate time, because after all she had been murdered in cold blood just right after she gave birth to her baby daughter. Her journey had ended in both anger and coldness. There had been both angry and cold hearted people against Lily when she had died, and they had successfully but unfortunately for others who loved her had brought her down.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Ryan Robertson had now lost his best friend who was off course the sweet kind hearted Lily Kevins. He now can't believe that she has died. Ryan keeps on watching over Lily's death over and over again. He had only once however had watched her be killed in the world of reality, but however he had also recorded her death in his mind, and every night he has the exact same nightmare of casting his memory back to remembering the dark, sad and cold Christmas day when she had been both cut down and destroyed by her enemy who Ryan will never ever forget was called Shannay. Not a common name Shannay wasn't, but in Ryan's own knowledge the name Shannay will always translate to meaning to him the bringer of death.**

 **Ryan Robertson woke up suddenly in his bed that night in January. It was now the year of twenty fifteen, and it had actually only been a couple of weeks now since Lily's horrible devastating death. Ryan was shaking with both fear and shock now as he lay upon his bed. Well I say his bed, because I really shouldn't say his bed, because it will always be the deceased Lily's bed after all. Ryan is staying with both Steve Kettle and his friend Tracy Beaker for a short current time inside the Kettle's family home. Ryan's only doing this to give his new friend Steve a hand with his new baby Granddaughter. Ryan can hear the baby girl now, who still has no name since being born may I add, she is crying from a short distance away from Lily's bedroom that he's in throughout the house from him.**

" **RYAN!" He can hear Steve now calling him from his own bedroom in the house.**

 **Steve looks to his new friend Ryan for guidance on just how to look after the little baby girl who really should be mothered by his eldest daughter, but unfortunately she's now dead after all. Steve suddenly comes bursting his way into his deceased daughter's bedroom. Steven always expects to find Lily smiling up at him from where she should be lazily laying down upon her bed, but unfortunately she is now dead, and so she can't do that. Steve takes a look across the bedroom over at his new mate Ryan.**

" **The baby's crying again," he passes on common knowledge over to him.**

 **Ryan quickly rises up and onto his feet from where he was laid down upon Lily's bed. Ryan takes a look back in sadness over at Steve.**

" **Probably missing her mother I imagine, and so I'll go and see to her," he tells him sharing his own understanding on this matter over to him.**

 **Steve bursts into great big tears of sadness in response to what Ryan has just told him. Steve just can't believe that the light of his life has now been taken away from him within a simple single moment.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Ryan Robertson is now sat down by the kitchen table in Steve Kettle's house. He has his deceased best mate Lily Kevins' baby girl held gently in his two arms. Ryan takes a look down at the little sweet girl who has her mother's eyes with great sadness in his two eyes. Ryan feels like crying out loud in order to display the tears of sorrow that he's experiencing out on his face. Tracy Beaker makes her way hurrying into the kitchen. She takes a look straight over at her new friend Ryan there. Ryan smiles back over at Tracy.**

" **I should have been this baby's father and not Razz, because she really likes me," he tells her.**

 **Ryan knows that Razz had turned both bad and mad, and this was due off course to him being controlled by a mad hearted lady, and that was just within the last remaining days of his life. Tracy smiles down at Ryan who is sat down before her.**

" **I imagine that Lily would have been really proud of you for what you are doing for her by looking after her little girl!" Miss Beaker explains to Mr Robertson.**

 **Tracy didn't like Ryan back when she had very first met him, but she is more than happy to say that he has managed to change her opinion of him right round. Tracy believes that Lily will be happily smiling down at both Ryan and her little baby daughter from where she now is up in heaven. Tracy truly believes that Lily really will be smiling amongst all the angels there now.**

" **We've got to decide about just what to call this baby," Ryan says to Tracy.**

 **She nods her head in agreement in response to what he has just said to her about. Tracy really has no idea at all just what to call this baby. Steve makes his way into the kitchen now followed closely on behind him by Ryan's new friend who is Mackenzie Nelly. Steve folds his arms.**

" **How about we name the baby after Lily's mother?" He makes a suggestion out to both Ryan and to Tracy.**

 **Ryan shrugs his shoulders in response to what Steve has just suggested to him about.**

" **No Steve even better how about we name the babe after her mother herself?" Ryan brings his own idea before the baby that he's holding gently in his hands over to her grandfather now.**

 **Mackenzie is the first person in the kitchen to nod her head in agreement to what Ryan has just shared out his idea with Steve about. Mackenzie smiles down at Ryan in happiness. She is coming to quite rather like him, but however Mackenzie has truly believed Ryan to be a right charmer ever since day one back when she met him for the first time, and that was when he had come across her back in her homeland. Mackenzie's homeland was not in earth. No it was actually within a long far off place.**

" **What a great idea Ryan that will be a fitting tribute off course to Lily the great lady who we all knew," Mackenzie says to her new friend.**

 **Ryan now takes a look up at Steve from where he is still sitting down on his chair by the kitchen table, holding the baby who is just about to be given out a name to dearly in his arms. Steve is crying, but however they don't appear to be tears of sadness. Steve just seems to be so incredibly happy by the way by which Ryan is now taking care of this baby girl. Steve nods his head in agreement in response to the idea that Ryan has just shared out with him about.**

" **Yeah that sounds wonderful naming the baby after her deceased mum my daughter Lily!" Steve agrees with Ryan in response to the idea that he has just shared out with him about.**

 **Tracy now takes to giving Ryan a thumbs up to show him that she approves of the name that he's just given to the little baby girl. Ryan smiles down now at the little baby girl.**

" **Very well here's to you now being called Lily Kettle after your fantastic mummy!" He cries out at her through tears.**

 **Steve now raises his hands to silence Ryan before he can speak again. Steve shakes his head down at the young man who is still sat down before him holding his granddaughter gently in his arms.**

" **No the name Lily Kettle is going to be way too painful to call that baby girl, and so hence forth from this moment on she must be referred to as Lily Robertson!" Steve explains to his new mate.**

 **Steve knows that it's just way too weird to call this baby directly after her deceased mother's title, and secondary it's just going to be way too sad to start going around the house calling out Lily, and when the Lily who he really wants to see just isn't going to be there ready to respond to his call from now on. Ryan now nods his head in agreement in response to what Steve has just explained to him about, because after all he himself had found it rather difficult just by calling the baby who is now under his protection Lily Kettle just there. This baby really shouldn't be called either Lily Kettle or by Lily Kevins, but instead it must be known as Lily Robertson.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Ryan Robertson now knows that he just isn't on his own from now on, because after all he now has a little baby girl to look after. Ryan is now pushing a pram with the little baby Lily inside down a street that is in Living village. Ryan smiles down at the little baby girl who is smiling up at him from inside her pushchair.**

" **Suddenly our journey together begins my sweet little girl! Come on you and me let's make your mother proud!" Ryan tells his new child.**

 **Baby Lily seems to be lost within her own little world right now. Ryan has often wondered to himself just what babies think of. Ryan personally can't ever imagine himself being that small and travelling around inside a pushchair, but however he knows that he must have been once upon a time in his life. Ryan wants to be the kind of papa that his wasn't to this baby girl.**

 **Ever since Lily Kevins passed away life within Living village has been both peaceful and quiet for Ryan Robertson, and that hasn't essentially been a very good thing for him, because now Ryan has an empty weariness in his heart which is because of that he knows that unfortunately he'll never be able to see his best mate Lily ever again. Ryan saw Lily back when she was alive as much more than just his best mate, because he actually loved her, but unfortunately he hadn't even admitted it to himself until after she had died. The very first time that Ryan had laid his two eyes upon Lily he had thought her to be quite attractive. Ryan never told Lily that he loved her much more than just a friend, but however now thinking back on it he knows that that's actually going to be the biggest mistake of his life.**

 **Ryan Robertson is now stood before Lily Kevins' gravestone in the church graveyard in Living village. The words that read 'here lays Lily Kevins who was both a well loved daughter and a treasure to have in the world', are shown clearly upon the gravestone. Ryan lays some rose flowers down gently upon the ground by the grave now. Ryan has parked Lily Robertson's pushchair just right next to the grave. Ryan just can't believe that Lily's now gone. Life no longer seems as sweet without her. Ryan can still remember back to the very first day when he had met Lily for the first time.**

 **Ryan had met his deceased best mate Lily for the first time back inside this museum that was all about her in Liverpool city. The first time that Ryan and Lily had seen one another they had just stopped and stared at one another.**

" **I had a funny feeling that I would find you here," Ryan wasn't expecting to find Mackenzie coming here to join him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin with shock when she says this to him.**

 **Ryan smiles back at Mackenzie in response to what she has just said to him about. Ryan rounds on Mackenzie.**

" **Yeah well Lily was my best mate after all, but what are you doing here? You barely knew her!" He tells her in response to what she has just said to him about.**

 **Mackenzie stands just before her friend Ryan now in the church graveyard facing him, and she gives him a friendly smile.**

" **I came here looking for you, because by being your friend I was exceptionally worried about you, and so with me being worried about you allow me to ask you how are you?" Mackenzie questions Ryan.**

 **Mr Robertson takes a look back at Miss Nelly in response to what she has just questioned him about. Ryan can notice genuine concern staring back at him now through Mackenzie's two eyes. Ryan knows now that Mackenzie just wishes to be there for him from now on, but however he isn't used to agreeing to share his life with someone, even if they are just a friend, because you see Ryan grew up within the wild. He has lived on the dirty trampy streets of England for most of his life.**

" **Thanks for coming here Mack to be with me, how about the two of us just go for a little drink together or something nice like that?" Ryan suggests to Mackenzie while thanking her for being such a good friend to him.**

 **Mackenzie then takes to nodding her head in agreement in response to what Ryan has just suggested to her about. Ryan offered that suggestion out to Mackenzie, because deep down he himself really thinks that he needs a beer right now. Ryan is now ready to drop little baby Lily off with her Granddad before he goes out for a drink with Mackenzie, to a nice bar that he's aware of in this village.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Steve Kettle who is currently inside his house suddenly hears his doorbell ringing out loudly throughout his house. Steve quickly opens the front door of his house to find his friend Ryan Robertson standing there facing him, but however Ryan hasn't come to visit Steven T alone. No Ryan has brought baby Lily here to see her Granddad. Ryan smiles at Steve.**

" **I need you to look after the baby for me!" He tells him.**

 **Steve is left alarmed by what his friend Ryan has just told him about.**

" **I'm not a babysitter Ryan!" Steve insists to the young man in response to what he has just told him about.**

 **Ryan is now starting to push Lily's pram forcefully into Steven's house. The pushchair has now been successfully pushed into the open hallway of the house past where Steve is standing there now, and so Ryan now takes to making his way into the house. Ryan smiles back at his friend Steve in response to what he has just insisted to him about.**

" **Now that Lily's unfortunately dead and gone we've all got to be like her, and what I mean by that is that both us men have to now mother her baby girl!" Ryan explains to Steve.**

 **Ryan knows that he can't very well take the baby to the pub in this village along with both him and Mackenzie. Baby Lily is currently sleeping soundly within her pushchair. Ryan takes a look back at Steve after taking a look at the girl who he's just promised to look after with mercy shown clearly within his two eyes.**

" **Please Steve will you look after? I'm taking Mackenzie out for a little pint to drink just now to the village pub, and so I'm unable to take Lily there! Hey come on I need a drink to help num my nightmares that I always have now at night!" Ryan explains to his mate.**

 **Steve knows that it might be good for him himself right now to num the sadness of his daughter's death to spend some time with his Granddaughter, and so he nods his head in response to what Ryan has just explained to him about. Steve shrugs his shoulders.**

" **Very well Ryan go and have a drink on me then me lad!" He tells his mate before watching him disappear out of the front door of his house away from him.**

 **Ryan disappears out of Steve's house, and he closes the front door of the house firmly shut behind him. Ryan finds Mackenzie Nelly waiting in the front garden of the house. She appears like she is just ready to see him. Mackenzie gives Ryan a friendly smile.**

" **I just knew that Steve would come of some use after his daughter died," she says to him.**

 **Ryan nods his head back at Mackenzie in response to what she has just said to him about, as he links arms with her.**

" **He like me is a broken hearted man," Ryan explains to Mackenzie in response to what she has just said to him about.**

 **Both Ryan and Mackenzie then disappear walking away from Steve's house, and heading down the street that follows on from it together.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Both Ryan Robertson and Mackenzie Nelly are now sat down on a seat together. The seat isn't within the bar in Living village where they were both hoping to end up, but however it is within the docks in Liverpool city overlooking the water there. They are both holding bottles of pop in their hands. Ryan takes a look over at Mackenzie.**

" **I regret now deciding on just not to drink tonight, because I believe that I would still be able to look after the baby after a couple of pints down my throat!" He explains to her.**

 **Ryan in the end decided against going to the bar within Living village along with Mackenzie, and the reason to that is because he believes that he'll be up all night attending to baby Lily. Mackenzie is drinking a diet coke.**

" **This substance goes well with my taste buds!" She informs her mate.**

 **Ryan grins back at Mackenzie in response to what she has just informed him about.**

" **You had better watch yourself my friend, because all the girls who are worried about their weight drink that stuff, but do you know with everything that has gone on ever since I brought you into this world, I've never even got given the chance to ask you whether you like this world, do you like it?" Ryan asks Mackenzie.**

 **He located her a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Mackenzie actually rather does like the appearance of earth, for example she likes it's people, meaning Ryan, far better than how she ever liked anyone back home in the temple where she was born. Mackenzie smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just asked her about.**

" **Earth's a beast!" Mackenzie promises Ryan in response to what he has just asked her about.**

 **Ryan is pleased to see that his new mate Mackenzie is now settling into his own home world that is the great and fantastic earth, but however he wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't liked it after everything that had gone on ever since she's been living within it, and that means by people losing their lives and dying unpeacefully.**

 **Chapter six**

 **Ryan Robertson had a night of no sleep that night. He tossed and turned laying down upon Lily Kevins' bed in her old bedroom in her old house in Living village. Ryan had a nightmare of his deceased friend Lily that night. He had a bad dream of her death, which must have come about with the regret that is lurking within his heart with the knowledge that he didn't have the power to save her life. In Ryan's dream he sees an image of Lily with no ears, no hands and no legs. She also appears to be all beaten up and bleeding with blood. Unfortunately this image of Lily looks as if she has two black eyes and also a broken nose. Lily is screaming out with both pain and agony.**

" **RYAN! HELP ME RYAN! SAVE ME MAN! SAVE ME!** **RYAN!"** **The dying Lily screams out in both great pain and also terror.**

 **Hearing Lily's dying voice makes Ryan suddenly sit up bolt upright in her bed with his eyes fully wide awake. Ryan is trembling with fear now. Ryan can hear baby Lily crying from a short distance away from where she is placed inside her cot to where he is laying down on his bed. Ryan knows that since Lily's dead it's his duty to see to her little baby. Ryan rises up onto his feet from where he was currently laying down upon his deceased friend's bed. Ryan crosses the bedroom over to where little baby Lily's cot is placed in the room. Ryan takes a look down at the cot when he is stood just before it. Ryan smiles down at the little baby girl who is now under his own protection. Ryan gently picks little Lily up out of her cot, and he holds her both gently and lovingly dearly within his two arms. Ryan believes that this baby girl who he is now holding onto right now is just simply the sweetest thing in the whole wide world. Ryan smiles down at the little baby Lily who is crying silently into his arms.**

" **I bet that your mother's light is shining down on you both now and for always," he tells her within a gentle, calm, quiet and peaceful tone.**

 **Ryan then proceeds to give baby Lily a gentle kiss upon her forehead.**

 **Chapter seven**

 **Ryan Robertson heard the news early the next morning. The devastating heart breaking news reached his two ears as he switched on his mobile phone when he properly woke up the next morning. Ryan awoke the next morning to discover that he had a text from his mate Tracy Beaker on his mobile phone. The text message was informing Ryan that Tracy had seen Mackenzie Nelly all beaten up, and she was appearing to be really rather wounded down the side of a road that is within the village. Ryan met up along with Tracy inside the walk in centre in Living village. Tracy had just simply decided to take her new friend Mackenzie to the walk in health centre in the village, and this was after off course that she had found her once she had been attacked last night, and the reason behind this is that Tracy believed that it was far too late to drive Mackenzie to the hospital in Liverpool city. Ryan finds Tracy inside the room that Mackenzie has been escorted into inside the walk in centre. Ryan gives Tracy a smile when he finds her standing before him inside Mackenzie's sick room.**

" **I received your text that you sent me last night this morning when I woke up, and I just want to say a little thank you to you for everything that you have done for her! Any idea about just who the attacker is?" Mr Robertson questions Miss Beaker sounding really rather troubled.**

 **Ryan takes a look down at his mate Mackenzie who is laying down just before him in a bed in the room. She is appearing to be really rather ill off course. Ryan folds his arms.**

" **How could this even have happened?" A little voice that is found within his head is taking to questioning him now.**

 **Tracy is talking to Ryan, but however he isn't taking anything that she is telling him in, because he is just way too shocked about what the state of his friend who is laying directly before him is in.**

" **Who on earth would ever harm such a friendly young lady such as Mack?" The voice that is inside Ryan's head is continuing to ask him.**

 **Tracy smiles at Ryan.**

" **You take all the time that you need to here, I'll go back to Steve's and see if he needs a hand with looking after baby Lily," she tells him.**

 **Ryan nods his head with understanding in response to what Tracy has just told him about. Ryan then yawns out with tiredness, and Tracy picks up on this. Tracy takes a look over at her friend with concern shown clearly towards him within her two eyes.**

" **Is the baby still keeping you up at night?" Tracy questions Ryan while sounding really rather concerned about him.**

 **Ryan nods his head in response to what Tracy has just questioned him about.**

" **Yeah makes me start to regret just how much I would have kept the person who raised me up at night as a little boy whoever they maybe," Mr Robertson explains to Miss Beaker in response to what she has just questioned him about.**

 **Ryan has absolutely no memory at all of the person who raised him up as a child. Ryan's earliest memories of his own life are taking from when he was the age of ten and beyond. Ryan just has no recognition memory of his childhood. Tracy is waving goodbye now to Ryan as she heads out of the sick room in the walk in centre away from him. Ryan now takes a seat down by his sick mate Mackenzie's sick bed. Suddenly a dark figure strolls into the room. Ryan believes that it isn't a friend to him until he sees the face of a medical Doctor smiling back at him within the room. Ryan smiles up at the Doctor.**

" **Hi how's she doing? I'm a friend of her's!" He explains to him.**

 **The medical Doctor rounds on Ryan.**

" **Long time no see! Now son I know very well that you cannot remember me, but may I just tell you that I myself remember everything single thing about you and you haven't changed at all, but accept off course of that dreadful sharp horrible smell that is coming off you now however!" He tells him.**

 **Ryan is left totally confused now.**

" **Just who on earth is this Doctor?" The little voice inside his head returns to questioning him once again.**

 **The Doctor is appearing to be really rather old. Ryan is surprised to find that this old man is finding him to be stinking. Stinking of what Ryan wonders to himself. There is something about this old man that seems oddly familiar to our Ryan. Ryan rounds on the old geezer appearing to be really rather confused.**

" **Have we met before? If not then why do you sound as if you know me?" He takes to interrogating him now just urging him to hand the answers that he's puzzled over from him.**

 **The old man then shakes his head over at Ryan in response to the questions that he's just demanded answers sharply from him about.**

" **Now is not the time for me to pass the answers on over to you that you so greatly desire, but however now is the time for me to save your friend's life before she fades away from this world and journeys her way into the next!" The rather mysterious Doctor explains to Ryan.**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Mackenzie Nelly took quite a while to fully recover, but however she did manage to luckily recover. It wasn't long before Mackenzie was given the all clear to go home from the hospital that she had been referred up to in order for her to receive further treatment from there. Mackenzie was soon back with the others in Steve Kettle's cosy house. Ryan now had to look after not one but two young ladies both Mackenzie and baby Lily. Ryan was now a real father role model to little baby Lily. Ryan had spent the last few weeks, ever since Mackenzie was admitted into hospital, feeling really rather troubled about just who that mysterious medical Doctor could possibly have been. The medical Doctor had definitely known Ryan that was for sure, and there was no mistaking that at all.**

 **Ryan finds himself heading down a street in the dead of night in Living village. He is all wrapped up warmly. It is currently snowing. There is thick snow all around where Ryan is heading down the street laying down upon the ground. Winter has finally arrived once more. Winter really starts just after Christmas, and since it has fallen down now in the middle of January, Ryan now fears that it is going to be a rather frosty February.**

 **Suddenly Ryan Robertson sights something while he is heading down the street. As luck would have it it's a ten pound note. Oh get in, and just look for yourself just how lucky this young man has now become, but however Ryan is shocked to find instead of the Queen of England's face that is usually found upon a five pound note, a ten pound note or a twenty pound note Ryan finds the face of the mysterious medical Doctor on the ten pound note.**

" **WHO IS THIS MAN?" Ryan screams out unaware of his surroundings.**

 **For he is no longer alone in the streets so it would seem. No there is a young lady watching him now. She can't be more than sixteen years old. The young lady is looking directly at him now, and this is making Ryan feel really rather uncomfortable inside.**

" **COME ON RICHIE!" She suddenly calls out.**

 **Her voice is the sweetest thing that Ryan has ever heard before in his life. Ryan is left troubled however to wonder just who the young lady is calling out to until he sees her little westy off course. The small white fluffy dog is just bounding along beside the young lady. The young lady is now turning away from Ryan down the street. Ryan knows that he can't just let a sweet wonder such as her escape from him.**

" **NO! PLEASE! WAIT! DON'T GO!" Ryan is crying out now.**

 **His cry suddenly prevents the young lady from disappearing away from him down the street, and she proceeds to turn back to directly face the young man who is facing her. The young lady has lovely bright shiny blonde hair. The hair is perfectly curly. Ryan can also now recognise that this young lady has amazing looking blue eyes. The young lady shakes her head back at the man who really wishes to get to know her.**

" **Sorry can I help you?" The young lady shouts back over across the quiet road at Ryan in response to what he has just cried out to her about.**

 **Ryan now takes to rushing across the road over to the young lady. Ryan smiles at the girl rather happily.**

" **Yeah actually you can and the way that you can do that is by giving me your name!" He explains to her just longing to learn just what her name is.**

 **The young lady smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just explained to her about.**

" **My name is Emily, Emily Rachels," she informs him in response to what he has just explained to her about.**

 **She then offers her hand out to him. Emily's dog appears to be getting really impatient right now, and this is shown clearly as he keeps on barking madly up at her. It would seem that the poor Richie just really wants to be taken home now.**

" **Ryan Robertson!" The young man explains to Emily passing over his own name to her in response to how she has just given him her name.**

 **Emily pulls her own hand now away from Ryan's gentle hand.**

" **I need to get home!" She tells him simply.**

 **Emily then starts to turn her back on her new acutance Ryan.**

" **Let me walk you!" Mr Robertson insists on doing so to Miss Rachels.**

 **Emily pulls a face back at Ryan in response to what he has just insisted to her about.**

" **What if you turn out to be a stalker or a pervert?" She questions him.**

 **Ryan shrugs his shoulders in response to the question that Emily's just questioned him about.**

" **Then you may get your father onto me!" He tells her in response to what she has just questioned him about.**

 **Emily now appears to be really rather saddened now in response to what Ryan has just told her about.**

" **My dad's dead and so I unfortunately won't be able to get him onto you!" Emily explains to Ryan in response to what he has just told her about.**

 **What Emily has just explained to him about absolutely takes to shocking Ryan now. Poor girl he now thinks to himself simply. Emily takes to wiping some tears away from her eyes now. They are off course tears of sadness which Ryan now fully regrets making appear upon her face. Emily shakes her head at Ryan quickly.**

" **I need to get on home to my mum!" She tells him urgently.**

 **Ryan smiles back sweetly at Emily in response to what she has just told him about.**

" **I'm really very sorry for I really didn't mean to make you so sad!" Ryan apologises to Emily passing over just how sorry he is to her.**

 **Emily's completely devastated that her father died last year. He fell out of a tree while trying to rescue a black cat from up there in it. Emily's papa spent most of his day's when he was alive rescuing all manner of animals. Ryan shakes his head at Emily in sadness.**

" **I never knew either my mum or my dad, if I did then they are now unfortunately lost for what seems to be forever more within my memories!" He explains to her.**

 **Emily now suddenly feels really sorry for Ryan when she notices the look of pain staring back at her within both of his eyes. Emily all of a sudden takes to realising just how lucky she is to still have her mum in her life. Ryan shakes his head at Emily when he realises that she suddenly feels really rather sorry for him.**

" **I never knew my dad so I have no idea what you're feeling by having lost yours, but however I did lose someone who was really very special to me on Christmas day! My best mate Lily was killed in cold blood by her evil cold blooded enemy Shannay!" Ryan passes this information over to Emily.**

 **Miss Rachels realises now that she is even more blessed than Mr Robertson to still have her friends in her life. Ryan winks over at Emily.**

" **We both have a lot more in common so it would seem then what it seems to be, because after all we both know someone who was very dear to us both who has now unfortunately died!" He explains to her.**

 **Ryan knows that that's a good way in with a girl by sharing something in common in connection to her, even something as devastating as this is a good way of bringing people together. When Ryan doesn't stop insisting to Emily to walk her home she finally agrees to it.**

 **Chapter nine**

 **Ryan Robertson is now back in Steve Kettle's house along with his friend's who is off course Steve, Tracy Beaker and Mackenzie Nelly. Ryan is in the sitting room in the house. He is sat down upon the sofa drinking a bottle of sweet beer. The recovering Mackenzie is sat down beside him on the sofa. Ryan smiles over at his recovering friend.**

" **Met a new friend today in a girl called Emily!" He explains to her.**

 **Mackenzie is now left so totally shocked by what Ryan has just explained to her about. She is left shocked to discover that she is now in a contest with another girl to win over his affections for her. Mackenzie now takes to struggling up onto her two feet from where she was sat down on the sofa. She reaches out for her set of clutches that are placed just right beside the sofa, and she takes to using them to limp her way out of the living room with. Ryan is aware now that he has done something in order to upset Mackenzie, but however he just can't put his finger upon what on Earth it is that he has done to make her feel upset. Ryan will never really be able to understand the emotions of women.**

 **Emily Rachels is now inside her bedroom in her house in Mertin clop way in Living village. She actually lives just round the corner to where Ryan Robertson is currently staying in Steve Kettle's house. Emily finds her westy white coloured dog Richie waiting for her in her bedroom. Richie seems to be munching his way on one of Emily's teddy bears. He seems to be ripping it to bits with his little sharp teeth. Emily's mum Stephanie suddenly comes bursting her way into join her daughter in her bedroom. Stephanie stands directly facing her daughter Emily in her bedroom.**

" **You were out a long time with Richie before my darling, so long that I don't believe that you should take him out later on my angel girl!" She explains to her.**

 **Emily is left a little bit annoyed to learn that she can't take her westy for a walk later on, because after all she had hoped to bump into Ryan once again that day. Stephanie just stands there facing her daughter inside her bedroom shaking her head over at her.**

" **You're blushing my darling!" Stephanie cries out at Emily becoming aware that she must only be in love with someone.**

 **Emily shakes her head however in denial at her mother's crying claim to her.**

" **Me in love with someone that will never ever be the day! I just don't have any room in my life not now or ever for some boy!" Emily snaps out at her mum putting her into her place.**

 **Stephanie shakes her head. She still isn't entirely convinced that her daughter isn't in love with anyone special, but however she has learned better than to argue with her little girl in the past.**

 **Chapter ten**

 **Ryan Robertson got a job the year later working at a primary school in Living village. He had just decided to live his friend Lily Kevins' dream for her in her absence from life. Ryan is currently a year 6 teacher in the school. Ryan hasn't really seen Emily Rachels much over the years. He occasionally has bumped into her, but however he realised that the girl who he was truly destined to be with is off course Mackenzie Nelly. Ryan has continued to share out a special friendly happy friendship with his mate Mackenzie. Mackenzie has now become very much like a mother role model to baby Lily Robertson. Instead of still living with Steve both Ryan and Mackenzie have moved into Kyle Kevins' old house along with their daughter Lily. Ryan hasn't seen the mysterious medical Doctor who knows all about him again since he saw him within the walk in medical centre.**

 **Right now Ryan is teaching the children how to carry out their times tables in their numeracy lessons. Ryan has also learned how to play the guitar over the past year. He can now play it rather well playing today is going to be the day that I'm going to throw it back to you on it. The children in Ryan's class that he teaches in the school completely love hearing him playing his guitar to them all. One little ten year old girl in the class that Ryan teaches made the comment to him the other day that he was the best teacher ever. Ryan tries his best to please his year 6 class by rewarding them if they do something to impress him inside the classroom.**

 **Ryan is right now this very minute taking the year 6 class that he teaches register to see who is all there in his classroom today, present and correct. Ryan goes down the list on his class register ticking all the names of the children in his class off with his pen.**

" **Susie!" Ryan calls out.**

 **The ten year old little girl raises up one of her hands in response to how her class teacher has just called out her name.**

" **I'm here Mr Robertson!" Susie responds to her class teacher in response to how he has just called out her name over to her.**

 **Ryan proceeds now to tick Susie's name off and that was from where it was listed along with all the other names of the children in his class on his class register.**

" **David!" Mr Robertson shouts out.**

 **The eleven year old boy responds to his teacher's call over to him, as he tells him that he's here in the classroom in response to what he has just called out to him about. Ryan now takes to ticking little David's name off from where it is listed on his class register. Ryan finishes now ticking off the last of the names that are on his class register. Ryan now places the children's classroom morning name register back firmly down on his desk. Ryan smiles around at all the twenty children who are sat down facing him, all by their desks in the classroom.**

" **Right first thing first we're going to be taking a look back over at the work that you all did for me yesterday in your exercise books! I had chance last night to mark all of your work that you handed into me, and so now you'll be able to see what you need to amend for me, and also a nice little treat for you all by seeing just what you all did correctly for me!" Ryan explains to his class children.**

 **The children take to sorting themselves out by taking a look through their exercise books together. They have all been writing a story based upon what their favourite movies are. Ryan has learned that the best way in which to get the children in his class to learn is to focus the lesson that he gives to them around something that they actually find quite enjoyable. Ryan has identified that the marvel movies are a common theme of what the children in his class love to watch. Little Frugal wrote a fantastic adventure story all about Tony Stark's Iron man. Likewise little Milly managed to write a wonderful story all about Agent Romanoff's Black widow. Ryan knows that the children in his class would never ever believe him when he tells them that all of these stories that they watch are actually real, and so for that reason he has chosen simply not to explain to them all that he himself actually once encounted all of the Avenger's. Suddenly there's a loud knock upon the door of Ryan's classroom.**

" **Come in!" Ryan yells out.**

 **Suddenly the school secretary leads Emily Rachels into the year six classroom. The school secretary smiles over at Ryan who is currently sitting down by his desk in his classroom.**

" **Sorry to disrupt your lesson Mr Robertson, but this lady insisted on seeing you right away!" She explains to him.**

 **Ryan nods his head in response to what the school secretary has just explained to him about, as he raises to his feet up from the chair that he has been sitting down on. Ryan gives the school secretary a smile.**

" **Thanks Miss Timber I'll deal with her!" He tells her in response to what he has just been explained to about.**

 **Miss Timber the school secretary nods her head in response to what Mr Robertson has just explained to her about, as she proceeds to wander out of his classroom away from him. Ryan now turns back to face Emily.**

" **Miss Rachels what an unexpected surprise what are you doing here inside my classroom I wonder my old friend?" He asks her sounding rather interested to know just why she is currently facing him inside his classroom.**

 **As you can imagine probably, the children in Ryan's class all now suddenly seem really rather excited to find that their teacher is talking to a lady who doesn't work in their school. They all burst out into great big giggles full of laughter all of a sudden. Ryan shoots a strict look back at them all.**

" **Quiet! Get on with your work!" He instructs them all, and he is happy to find that they all obey him immediately.**

 **Ryan knows very well that he has a reputation for being a strict teacher in this school now, but however he only does it for the best interest of his pupils. Ryan takes a look back at Emily.**

" **Should we talk outside in the corridor?" He says as he gestures her out of his classroom along with himself at her heel.**

 **Emily turns back to face Ryan standing before him in the corridor that is just outside his classroom. Ryan is really surprised now to find just how unhappy Emily is appearing to be. Miss Rachels shakes her head in pure sadness over at Mr Robertson.**

" **I just can't bare to not be with you! I need you in my life my man!" She moans out at him.**

 **Ryan really doesn't have any time at all to have this conversation right now.**

" **I'm so sorry Emily, but unfortunately I have to get back to teaching my class now, but listen here's what I need you to do for both of our sakes forget all about your feelings for me!" He tells his old acutance.**

 **Whether he wants to do it or not Ryan is completely breaking Emily's heart now. Emily looks really upset right now. Her heart seems to be completely broken. Emily rounds on Ryan.**

" **You've ruined my life! You made me feel that you loved me, and then you broke my heart by telling me that you would never love me! Well Ryan I just hope that Mackenzie is worth me to you!" She snaps out at him in a really strong sharp tone of anger.**

 **Ryan can see the pain staring back at him now in his friend Emily's two eyes. Emily knows that she's just got to be strong for herself right now. Ryan shakes his head at Emily.**

" **Meet me after work and we'll sort all of this out that's going on at the moment between you and me!" He pleads with her.**

 **Ryan's just not wishing to say goodbye to Emily like this. Emily rounds on Ryan in anger.**

" **No now you don't get to decide what's going to happen in my life! You don't tell me where to go to meet you and at what time! All you need to know now Ryan Robertson is that you should not have broken my heart! You've made me feel really damaged inside, and now is the time that you're going to pay for the way in which you broke my heart!" She shouts out at him snarling her teeth at him.**

 **Ryan suddenly feels really rather afraid of his friend Emily. He knows now that he was wrong to double cross her, and he feels really regretful now for doing just that. Ryan suddenly retreats back into his year 6 classroom where he teaches his kids, and he locks the door of the classroom firmly shut behind him. All the children sit in their chairs watching Ryan as he comes back into their classroom.**

" **Mr Robertson was that your lady friend?" A cheeky eleven year old boy asks Ryan his teacher.**

 **Ryan ignores the little boy. He lashes his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket, and he quickly begins to dial up the number of the school's security guard on it.**

" **Hey Wilson it's Ryan, listen we have a little problem I really need you to come and escort a woman out of the school who's outside my classroom!" Ryan explains to the school's security guard.**

 **Mr Robertson is aware that Miss Rachels is still standing outside his classroom, because he can hear knocking loudly on the door of his classroom.**

" **Just continue with your work please year six!" Ryan instructs his class children.**

 **It is clear that he is starting to grow impatient with the way by which they are all starting to act up and behave rather silly. The children all listen to their teacher at once, and they all stop giggling and they get their heads back down working away in their exercise books. Ryan can now see through the see through glass on his classroom door the security guard coming and escorting Emily away from where she was stood outside his classroom.**

 **Chapter eleven**

 **Ryan Robertson really didn't mean to turn his friend Emily Rachels against him, and deep down he really doesn't have romantic feelings for both her and Mackenzie Nelly, but however the woman who he really loves he can never ever have again, because she's very sadly now dead. That woman is off course Lily Kevins. However if Ryan was to choose between both Emily and Mackenzie then he would pick Mackenzie, because after all he's a lot more closer to her then what he seems to be to Emily.**

 **Ryan is falling in love with Mackenzie, because he knows that she loves him, and all that he really wants is for little Lily to have a mother.**

 **Ryan finds himself facing Mackenzie in the kitchen in their new home on Elmtree lane in Living village. Ryan smiles happily over at Mackenzie. The two of them are completely alone, because Mackenzie has just put little Lily to bed. Ryan kneels down before Mackenzie on the kitchen floor. He then withdraws a beautiful golden diamond ring from his jacket. Ryan holds the ring out before him up to Mackenzie, and his two eyes take a look up at her. Ryan smiles lovingly over at Mackenzie.**

" **Will you marry me?" He asks her.**

 **Off course she says yes at once, and Ryan is left really rather overjoyed by this, but he is off course a lot more happy for the little girl who's in his protection Lily much more than for himself. Mackenzie takes the ring joyfully from Ryan, and she places it on one of her fingers. Ryan and Mackenzie are now engaged to marry one another. Ryan is happy right now by the fact that little Lily is pretty soon going to have a brand new mother, and he is also happy that he himself is also going to have someone who he likes to have in his life to live out the rest of his days with. However there's still unanswered questions out there for Ryan, and they are fixed tightly onto his mind now. The two biggest questions that are on his mind are just who is that mysterious Doctor? The other is just what is Emily going to do to Ryan now that he has broken her heart?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Robertson's Adventures as she grows up  
Chapter one  
She was now ten years of age, and both her dad who she knew really wasn't her real dad, and also her mum who she knew for a fact really wasn't her real mum had managed to give her what she herself refers to as the best childhood ever. Lily knew that she was actually very fortunate with the childhood that both her parents Ryan and Mackenzie Robertson had given to her.  
Lily Robertson was now going to the same children's primary school that her dad Ryan teaches at in Living village. She is now in his year six class, and she is a little disappointed now to witness that he isn't giving her any special treatment from the other little boys and girls in the class, but however she really expects him to give her special treatment, because he is her so called dad after all.  
Lily has formed quite a good strong friendship now with the other girls who are in her class at school, and it is quite good for her that they also live in the same area as her in Living village. Lily's best friend is a girl called Jess, and this is because they more or less share the exact same interests as one another, for example they both enjoy both hair and makeup, and they also admire some of the same boy's in the class to one another.  
Lily still sees both of her Granddad Steve Kettle and her god mother Tracy Beaker from time to time, and she loves them both sincerely deep down in her heart.  
Both Ryan and Mackenzie have managed to believe that they have fooled their little girl Lily all of these long years by making her think that they're her real parents, but however Lily is tired of this false game that they are tricking her with, and she is starting to wish more than anything else that the two of them will just give her the whole truth about just who her parents were. The reason to why Ryan has never ever told Lily about who her real parents were, is because he knows that Lily would be completely heartbroken if she were to learn just the devastating tragedy that involves just how her mum departed from this world that they are all living in, that should really be full of both gracefulness and light, but is instead is corrupted in both darkness and coldness.  
Both Ryan and Mackenzie have been married for a good strong nine years now, and Ryan has come to have feelings of love much more for Mackenzie over those nine long years while they have been raising little Lily up together. Little Lily sincerely loves both Ryan and Mackenzie don't get her wrong, but however she only knows that she is way to different from the two of them to possibly be their daughter.  
Right now Lily is sitting down by a table in her dad's year 6 class in the village primary school along with her friend Jess. The two girls are currently working together in a little pair to work on a 1960's project. They are both working very hard inside their exercise books. The two girls have learned already throughout learning about this topic together that the 1960's, in the beginning quite a lot of American citizens had the belief that they were stood at the dawn of a golden age, and this was because that in the year of 1961 Kennedy became president of the USA. However the two girls have also learned that by the end of the 1960's it seemed that the nation was falling apart.  
The two girls' have also been learning about just what went on in Britain in the 1960's, for example they have studied together that in the year of 1961 the first man in Britain went up into space. Also they have learned that in the year 1966 England successfully managed to win the world cup, and also in the year 1969 the very first human's arrived on the moon, and the first man to step foot on the moon was off course Neil Armstrong.  
Lily has discovered that within the 1960's the overall population of Britain had the number of a total of fifty three million people. Lily has also discovered much to her own interest that the programme Doctor who very first aired on TV in the 1960's.  
Lily has learned while her dad has been teaching her this topic that music was very good in the 1960's. With the help of her dad Ryan Lily has come to rather enjoy being a child at Living primary school. Ryan remembers that Lily Kevins the lady who he loved very much before she sadly was killed, once mentioned to him that she herself loved being at school, and so Ryan isn't totally surprised that Lily's daughter Lily also being at school.  
Chapter two  
A couple of years pass and Lily Robertson starts dating her first boyfriend at the age of fifteen years. Still Ryan hasn't seen fit to explain to Lily all about just who her parents were over the course of these five years. Doesn't he owe her a great big explanation? Ryan approves of the young teenage lad however who Lily is starting to date now, and this is because he believes him to be a genuine good boy. The boy who Lily is starting to go out for little meals and trips out with is called Toby Danielson. Toby treats Lily well, and that's all both Ryan and his wife Mackenzie can ask of him. Ryan finds himself bumping into Emily Rachels in a little gift shop in the village one day. All he came in here for was to collect a carton of milk, and this was because the supermarket down the road was being closed due to some building work that was going on there, but however he really didn't except to come across Emily inside Sally's gift shop.  
Their eyes quickly met! Emily Rachels didn't seem at all to have changed since the last time Ryan had seen her fifteen years ago. Both Ryan himself and Emily are now in their twenties. Ryan suddenly feels really rather frightened right now, because he just doesn't know how to handle this woman anymore. Emily seems to be really rather angry. She seems to be raging with anger. She seems to be trembling with anger even. Oh my dear Aunt she doesn't seem to be a woman worth either crossing or getting on the wrong side of, and so that means that Ryan's off course in danger right now.  
Ryan Robertson can't help but backing away from Emily Rachels with fear inside Sally's gift shop. Ryan tries to smile across happily at his old friend, but however his smile is more of a terrified face rather than a grinning face.  
"H e y, Emily-it is, should I say good to see you again? But however since you're probably much more than likely going to kill me it really is not good to see you again!" Ryan cries out in terror at his old friend.  
Emily decides simply just to forget what Ryan has just cried out at her about, and she takes to rounding in bloodthirsty anger on him. There's a moment of terrifying awkward silence now, and Ryan can see angry bloodshot red coloured eyes staring snarling right back at his own two brown coloured eyes. Emily shakes her head quickly over at Ryan.  
"I've been living rough out on the streets all because of you breaking my heart did you know this? Also as if that wasn't bad enough for your two uncaring little ears what caused that to happen was that my mum passed away, and that was with her dying of suffering as a result of her having a stroke with the stress of worrying that I wouldn't be able to cope, with living without you in my life, did you of know this? You weren't there for me when I needed you to be there for me Ryan! You broke my heart, and now because of how you did that there's absolutely nothing at all that's going to stop me from killing you know!" Emily can hear herself screaming angrily out at her old friend, as she stands before him, facing him, with hatred in her heart that is focussed towards him off course.  
Ryan gets the impression now more than ever before that Emily no longer wants to be his friend. However Ryan is sincerely sorry for the severe pain that he knows that he caused towards Emily. He wonders whether she really is right to blame him. Ryan smiles in sadness over at Emily.  
"I really honestly didn't know that you were suffering like that, and Em you're right off course to blame me for everything that had happened to you! I realise now more than ever that I really should have made a lot more time to see you back that day in Living primary school!" He explains to her.  
Ryan knows however that Emily really doesn't care about anything at all that he needs to tell her about. She really does look rough. There's filthy mud shown clearly in her blonde hair that used be rather clean and shiny, but now however is both dirty and trampy. Ryan knows that it is dangerous for him to offer this out to Emily, but however he is going to do so anyway.  
"Come back to my place if you want at least it'll be warmer for you than the streets!" He says to her trying to offer out some form of comfort to her.  
Emily snarls coldly out at Ryan.  
"Oh look at just who's suddenly decided to play nice! Good old Ryan I knew that he would never ever let me down, but wait a minute he did! He really, really, did! He broke my heart! He destroyed my life! Now he's going to pay or rather little sweet Lily is going to pay for him!" She snaps coldly out at him.  
That's how she's going to make him pay for what he did to her! That's just how Emily's going to cause pain for Ryan, she's going to go for the young lady who is more or less like a daughter to him who is Lily. Ryan now can't control himself, and he now no longer wishes to try to be there for Emily who he believes is in desperate need of his helping her. Ryan knows that he's got to protect his little girl who is Lily from Emily now, and so he is going to at any cost whatsoever. If Emily wants to get her hands on Lily then she's just going to have to go through Ryan first.  
Chapter three  
Ryan Robertson just can't quite believe right now that Emily Rachels wishes to get her two hands upon his beloved little girl Lily. Both Ryan and Emily continue to stand inside the village shop angrily facing one another there. There confrontation is kicking off right here right now. Emily is really angry at Ryan for ruining her life, and also for him causing her mother's death, so she blames him for it, and Ryan is pissed off knowing that Emily wishes to get her hands on his little girl. Ryan shakes his head in alarm at Emily.  
"None of this is my Lily's fault is it? Just know that will you please my old friend! Now because I have just reminded you about that how about you take your anger which you are right to experience out on me instead of her?" He tells her throughout a tone of sharp anger.  
The shop keeper has now rushed over to where both Ryan and Emily are stood facing one another inside the village shop, and Ryan is really surprised now to find out that this shop keeper who is stood currently facing him is actually the mysterious medical Doctor. Ryan is alarmed now much more by seeing him then anything Emily has brought him up to date on today. The mysterious stranger to Ryan nods his head over at him.  
"Hello there my old friend!" He snaps sharply out at him.  
Ryan sprints out of the village shop now just as fast as he possibly can. Emily makes to go after him surprisingly, because she herself now personally believes that she just hasn't quite finished with him yet, but however the dark shop keeper grabs her firmly by the arm to stop her from leaving his shop. Emily is left appalled by how the shop keeper has just prevented her from leaving his store like this.  
"Although I really wanted to do so I didn't steal anything at all from you sir, and so now let me go if you please!" Emily hisses out sharply at the storekeeper.  
The man pushes the young lady hard into a corner in his shop. He then closes in on her there. The man leans forward to face Emily.  
"Stealing is a crime that you are not responsible for today my girl I know that, but however that young man leaving my shop when I had only just found him again is a fault that is entirely on your blame! Do you know just how long I've been searching for that man? Longer then you could ever possibly know! Now don't dare run away from me my girl, because you're my only chance of seeing my son again after all!" He yells out at her showing her that he isn't a man worth messing with throughout words that he is passing onto her.  
NO! NO! HE CAN'T BE! HE REALLY CAN'T BE! THE MYSTERIOUS MEDICAL DOCTOR CAN'T BE RYAN'S DAD, BUT HE IS!  
Chapter four  
Just how long will it take Ryan Robertson to learn that the mysterious medical Doctor is actually his dad? Well that remains to be seen until further notice doesn't it?  
He now has her! Ryan's dad now has Emily Rachels in his hands! Both Ryan and Emily are now heading down a street together in Liverpool city. They are near to the docks in the city together. They are walking side by side.  
"If you believe that I'm your best chance of getting to Ryan then you're sadly wrong, because the woman who you really need in order to get to him is none other than his own daughter Lily Robertson!" Emily explains to Ryan's dad brining him up to date on some vital information.  
The father of Ryan smiles coldly in response to what Miss Rachels has just explained to him about. He turns to face her, and he smiles coldly over at her.  
"Just where may this little sweet heart be located my dear girl?" Ryan's papa questions Emily.  
There's a moment of silence while Emily considers whether she can really do what she is just about to do, because after all she does know that she loved Ryan once a long time ago now, but however if he hadn't broken her heart then she would still be in love with him. Ryan betrayed Emily, didn't he, and therefore doesn't he deserve to be betrayed by her like this? Emily steps forward closer so that she can explain this to Ryan's dad much more clearly.  
"Lily's in her home on Elmtree lane in Living village at this precise moment in time!" Emily informs the mysterious stranger who she has decided to ally herself with.  
Now Ryan's dad has some of the information that he so greatly needs. He'll be able to find the girl now, and he'll stop at absolutely nothing until he does. Ryan's dad now knows that he's got to travel back to Living village, and there he needs to find Miss Robertson who is off course more or less his own Granddaughter.  
Chapter five  
Ryan Robertson has betrayed his old friend who is Emily Rachels, and now in revenge for just how he betrayed her she has now betrayed him. He turned against her and now she has done the exact same thing to him. Emily learned didn't she? That vengeance never solves out any hardship! The war will continue now that Emily has passed over Lily's whereabouts to her Grandfather who may not be able to be trusted. It'll be Ryan and Emily at war against each other now, just like how both Lily Kevins and Shannay Ravens were at war against one another!  
Ryan Robertson bursts his way suddenly through the front door in his house that is in Living village.  
"LILY IS TOBY HERE?" He bellows out in a rather loud tone, after he has grasped his hands on over his mouth to make himself be heard more clearly, throughout his house that he knows that there is some form of life in, because after all he can hear the telly on in the front room.  
Ryan hears the familiar voice of Bella Cullen coming from the TV in the front room in his house, and so therefore he knows that his daughter Lily is watching her favourite Twilight saga movie again, and that movie is breaking dawn part two. Moments later however Ryan can no longer hear the TV, and so therefore he knows that Lily has put the film that she has been happily watching on pause, but however now Ryan can hear not just Lily's voice but Toby's voice too, and so therefore Ryan knows that Toby is in his house along with his daughter. They appear out of the sitting room together. They have their arms placed gently in around one another. Ryan folds his arms. He winks over at Lily.  
"You're looking more and more like your mother each day!" Ryan tells his little girl.  
Lily however knows that her dad really must be telling her fibs, because she herself believes that she looks nothing at all like her so called mum who is Mackenzie, but however Lily wonders whether she really looks the spitting image of who her real mum was, if she ever existed that is.  
"Toby I need a quick word with you!" Ryan blurts out suddenly at the young man who is currently stood before him in the hallway of his house.  
Toby nods his head in response to what Ryan has just blurted out all of a sudden to him about.  
"No bother at all Mr Robertson," Ryan tells Toby in response to what he has just blurted out at him.  
Ryan knows that he needs Toby's help more than ever before right now. Toby now takes to following Mr Robertson into the kitchen in the house, and there they both find Mackenzie cooking the dinner together. Ryan turns to face her.  
"Leave us please!" He instructs her.  
Mackenzie listens to her husband and she leaves the room rather quickly. She has got the impression that her presence in the kitchen is no longer required in response to what her husband has just instructed her about. Ryan turns desperately to face Toby.  
"Please! Please! Son! I really, really, really need your help!" He shouts out at him within both an urgent and also through a rather desperate tone.  
Toby is shocked to now identify the bad shape that Mr Robertson seems to be in right now. He can see the look of fear staring sharply back at him through both of his widely open eyes now. Toby fetches a cold drink of water for Ryan rather quickly from the kitchen sink, and he hands it rather sharply over to him.  
"Here you look as if you could use a drink!" Toby explains to Ryan.  
Mr Robertson receives the drink gratefully from Master Danielson. Ryan downs the whole glass of water quickly in one gulp, and then he coughs to clear his throat. Toby's rather troubled. He gestures Ryan towards taking a seat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, and so Ryan does so. Toby takes a seat down beside Ryan on another chair inside the Kevins' old family home. Toby looks over at Ryan with concern shown clearly towards him in his two eyes.  
"Sir what's the matter?" He questions sounding really rather concerned about him.  
Ryan wipes some tears of terror away from his two brown eyes and he shakes his head over at Toby.  
"There's nothing at all wrong with me mate but however there may soon be something gravely wrong with my daughter Lily!" Mr Robertson explains to Master Danielson.  
Toby now realises suddenly that Lily is actually the one who is in need of his help and not Ryan. Toby is taking a look over at Ryan now with suspicion shown clearly in his two eyes.  
"Why? What's up? How come there maybe something soon wrong with my girlfriend Lily?" He demands answers quickly from him.  
Ryan rises up his two hands to silence Toby before he can speak again.  
"Let me explain, you see Toby, there's this woman who I double crossed five or so years ago, and now I have met back up with her today only to discover that she has been living really very rough ever since I last saw her! She now blames her mother's death all on me! Emily the woman who I broke her heart has decided to place the blame on me for the way by which she is now living rough out on the streets. Emily's just really angry at me, but however she told me today that instead of wanting to take her anger out on me she wishes to take it out on Lily! Therefore I need us both to watch over Lily, and what I mean by that off course is both night and day!" Mr Robertson explains urgently to Master Danielson.  
Toby jumps to his feet quickly up from the chair that he's been sitting on.  
"Right I'll watch over her for you Mr Robertson whenever I can!" Toby gives Ryan his vow.  
This news doesn't come as a surprise to Ryan, because he just knew that he would be able to rely on Toby. Just then Lily makes her way into the kitchen. She appears as if she is all dressed to go out into the open world that lays beyond the front door of her house. Lily smiles from Ryan to Toby.  
"I'm just going to go around to the shops!" She explains to them both.  
Toby quickly rounds on Lily.  
"Well I'm afraid to say that you're not going anywhere love!" He snaps sharply out at her to prevent her from leaving her house.  
Lily seems slightly alarmed now by what Toby has just snapped out at her. Toby shrugs his shoulders over at his girlfriend.  
"Sorry Lily what I meant to say was why go alone when you could go with your very own Toby Danielson!" He questions her.  
Lily smiles and nods her head in response to what her boyfriend has just questioned her about.  
"Fetch your coat then babes," Lily tells Toby in response to what he has just questioned her about.  
Toby nods his head in response to what Lily has just told him to do.  
"Ok chick," he says to her in response to what she has just told him to do.  
Toby then disappears out of the kitchen in the Robertson's family home. Lily turns back to face Ryan now.  
"I wish to know who my real dad is!" She tells him unable to control herself from wishing to learn the truth any longer.  
There's then an awkward moment of silence while Ryan considers telling Lily the truth about just who her parents were. Why shouldn't he tell her who her real mother was, after all she wasn't a mass murderer? And her father only killed people without fully realising that he was doing so. Not today he finally decides, because there's just too much going on in his own mind at the moment without him starting to reveal secrets to his dear loving little girl. Ryan smiles back at Lily his teenage girl.  
"Why I'm your real dad off course!" He tells her firmly.  
However he can see clearly that she doesn't believe what he has just told her. Lily really doesn't believe what the man who she calls her dad has just told her, but however she decides just to play along with his game.  
"Yeah just testing you dad to see what you'd say if you were put on the spot like that, but really I am pleased that you are my dad!" Lily tells Ryan in response to what he himself has just told her.  
Toby then returns to the kitchen in the Robertson's family home. He is all dressed to go out now with Lily. Lily smiles over at Toby.  
"So off we go!" She says to him.  
Off they went together out of the house after Ryan had instructed Lily to be back soon, and he had also instructed Toby to not let her out of his sight, and to watch over her like a guard dog protecting its bitch. However off course as you can quite imagine unless you're really stupid he didn't use the word bitch in his description.  
Chapter 6  
It was really rather cold and chilly outside, and not at all warm as both Toby Danielson and Lily Robertson made their way wandering away from Ryan Robertson's home together. They were walking side by side and also hand in hand. They were together just the way that they both wanted to be. Lily shakes her head over at Toby.  
"Ryan's definitely not my dad, I just don't feel fully connected to him in the way that a daughter feels that she is connected to her father!" She explains to him as they head down the peaceful and quiet street together.  
Toby really doesn't know what to say to Lily to make her feel any better. Suddenly they are sighted by them. Emily Rachels has successfully managed to lead her brand new friend who is Ryan's dad to Living village, and they have now sighted both Lily and Toby there together. Emily managed to recognise Lily as being Ryan's kid straight away, and now she is on to her like a hungry lioness circling in for its doomed prey. Toby catches a glimpse of both Emily and Vincent Charles Robertson making their way over to them together before Lily does. Toby knows straight away that these two people mean them harm. His eyes rest fixed upon them now as they hurry over to face both him and Lily. Toby quickly alerts Lily to their new acutances.  
"Hey I don't think that those two mean well to us!" He quickly warns her within an urgent tone.  
Lily then notices both Emily and Vincent Charles making their way towards them bristly. Lily stops and watches as they approach both her and Toby together.  
"Hey are you two alright? Are you two lost at all? Can I help you on your way?" Lily calls over to both Emily and Vincent Charles.  
She has no idea at all that they mean her harm, but thank goodness Toby is quite a good judge of character, and so he realises pretty much straight away that both these people mean both him and Lily harm. Toby grabs Lily both quickly and firmly by the hand.  
"Get away from them now!" He warns her quickly.  
Lily chooses to listen to what Toby is warning her about. Lily backs away from both Emily and Vincent Charles in fear of the two of them now. Toby knows that the lady must only be the lady who Ryan was warning him about. Toby knows that now is the time for him to protect his one true love who is Lily. He is ready to defend her. Toby rounds on both Emily and Vincent Charles.  
"Hey who the hell are you and why are you intimidating me and my girlfriend like this?" He snaps out at them both trying to talk to them just so sharply that they both leave both him and Lily alone.  
Emily smiles back at Toby coldly in response to what he has just snapped out at both her and Vincent Charles about. Emily rises up both of her hands to silence Toby from talking again.  
"Shut up we're not wanting to either talk to you or to hurt you in any way shape or form!" Miss Rachels yells out confronting Mr Danielson.  
Vincent Charles is rounding on Lily.  
"Come with us!" He tells her sharply.  
However she really doesn't wish to.  
"Who is this man and why does he want to get his hands on me?" A little voice that is inside Lily's head is now questioning her.  
Lily shakes her head back at Vincent Charles in response to what he has just told her about.  
"No thanks I'm not going anywhere at all with a dirty scumbag such as yourself!" Lily tells Vincent Charles firmly in response to what he has just questioned her about.  
He however doesn't believe that she has much choice at all but to come with him, because he could out strength her any day. Vincent Charles backs Lily hard against a garden wall now.  
"Do you really not want to come with me? Oh that's a real shame! Isn't it! Since it very much looks like your coming with me whether you like it or not!" He explains to her in response to what she has just told him about.  
Toby sneaks up behind Vincent Charles now, and he grabs him roughly from behind.  
"Get off me silly little man!" Vincent Charles hisses aggressively out at Toby in order to scare him away from him.  
Emily hurries up to Toby now, and she pushes him hard away from Vincent Charles. Emily punches Toby full on in the face, and she even manages to break his nose. Toby groans out in pain when Emily does this to him. Toby knows that he finally needs to break a habit of a life time and to hurt a girl. When she comes to confront him once again Toby grabs Emily firmly by the arm, and he twists her arm brutally behind her back in order to cause pain to a vileness lady such as herself. If Emily's going to be mean to Toby then he's going to be mean to her in return.  
"Ryan Robertson warned me about you! He told me to protect his daughter from you, and that is just what I'm exactly going to do! Now if you don't mind I really would like it if you and your mate over there just bogged off away from both me and my friend!" Toby tells Emily sharply.  
Miss Rachels actually finds it quite amusing what Mr Danielson has just told her about. Emily likes the thought now that Ryan sees her as a great big massive fret to both him and to his family. Emily enjoys the knowledge that Ryan is terrified that she is going to cause harm to his little girl Lily. Emily throws yet another punchfull on into Toby's face, and this time she actually knocks him flat out. You go Emily! They broke your heart though didn't they!  
You as a reader may have a couple of different opinions flying around inside your head right now, because after all Emily did lose her mum, whether it was his fault or not, which it most certainly wasn't, some of you reader's may however disagree with me about this, but however she does blame Ryan. Now though it is wrong for Emily to want to cause some manner of harmful pain towards Lily, when she has nothing at all to do with what her so called dad did to Emily.  
Lily Robertson takes a look down at her boyfriend's unconscious body with terror shown clearly in her two eyes. Lily is now standing alone while facing the two deadly people who mean harm to her. Vincent Charles shakes his head over at Lily.  
"I am your Grandfather my child!" He explains to her.  
Lily is left absolutely shocked by what this strange man has just explained to her about, and what he has just explained to her about suddenly makes Lily want to go with Vincent Charles in order to learn a lot more about her, but however off course Lily with her not being a silly little girl knows that both this man and this woman mean her harm, but however this man may be able to pass over the answers that she has been longing so sincerely for to learn just who her real parent's were. Toby unfortunately can no longer stop Lily from going with these people, because very sadly he had a defeat in his short little battle that he fought in against them both. Toby's down and now Lily's currently without him. Lily takes a look over at Vincent Charles with sharp suspicion shown clearly in her two eyes.  
"If you're really my Grandfather then prove it and tell me something only my real Grandfather would know, is Ryan Robertson my real dad?" Miss Robertson questions Mr Robertson demanding him for an answer.  
Whatever he is about to say even if he is actually family or not is Lily right to trust the word of a stranger to her? There's a long lasting moment of silence while Emily restrains Lily from behind, holding her arms tightly behind her back.  
"No I can't answer that I'm sorry to say for I don't even know the answer to that question myself my girl!" Vincent Charles explains himself to Lily.  
They then take to kidnapping her together; both Vincent Charles and Emily then take to kidnapping poor unfortunate Lily. They have her held tightly within their tight clutches now. She is unfortunately their prisoner now.  
Chapter 7  
Ryan Robertson is now completely outraged with Toby Danielson, when he finds him laying down unconscious on one of the village streets. Ryan roughly starts to shake Toby with his two hands in order to wake him up.  
"Wake up! Hey Toby wake up right now and tell me just where on earth my little girl is!" He shouts out at him.  
Toby struggles to open up his two eyes in response to what Ryan has just shouted out at him about. Toby's appearing to be really rather confused right now, and he is failing to make sense of his surroundings. A stranger seems to be facing him who Toby personally doesn't recall ever meeting before. Toby pulls a face of confusion over at Ryan.  
"Who are you sir? Who am I sir, and just where in the land of flobby watch am I sir?" He questions him.  
Ryan starts to lash out and hit Toby quickly in the face a number of different times, and this is in the hope that Ryan will just be able to get Toby's senses back to him. Ryan directly turns to face Toby now.  
"You sir are Master Toby Danielson, and you have just lost me my daughter! The daughter if you recall I instructed you to look after!" He snaps sharply out at him trying to remind him within a tone of sharp strong anger.  
Ryan is completely outraged with Toby for failing in his task that he set out for him to undertake. However Toby isn't making sense of anything at all that Ryan is trying to tell him about. Ryan is left off course frustrated with his failing efforts of trying to get Toby to concentrate on what has just happened to his little girl. Ryan pushes the confused Toby roughly away from him in disgust. Ryan struggles up onto his feet from his knees. He had been down bending upon his knees while he faced Toby, but now however Ryan truly knows that it's just no use at all trying to get Toby to remember just what happened to Lily, but however Ryan himself can quite imagine what happened to his little girl.  
Ryan Robertson just really needs to find his daughter Lily right now. Ryan returns straight to his own home in Living village, and there he finds his wife Mackenzie talking with her friend Kim in the kitchen in their home. Ryan comes bursting straight through the kitchen door, and he faces both of the two ladies there. Ryan shakes his head desperately over at his wife Mackenzie. He can however see that she is in deep conversation with her friend Kimberley, but he is just ready to interrupt their conversation that they are sharing out together with some more pressing issues of his own.  
"Lily's been kidnapped by an old friend of mine called Emily! Emily took Lily from me, because she was just really ever so broken heart when she witnessed me choosing to fall in love with you instead of loving her! Emily blames me for the life of living out on the dirty rotten trampy streets of Liverpool city that she now has, and she also blames me for her mother dying as a result of suffering from having a stroke! I just can't believe that Emily would take Lily from me like this, and I just honestly dread to possibly imagine what she has planned to do to her now that she has her in her strong hold!" Ryan blurts out to Mackenzie so fast that she struggles to take in everything that he has just told her, but however the most important thing is that Mackenzie gathers from what Ryan has just burst out to her about that their child Lily is really in some kind of both dreadful and dangerous trouble.  
Kim takes a look from Ryan who she has both been looking at and listening to with great sincere interest to her best mate Mack, who right now seems to be completely lost for words to what to say in this very serious matter that is now at hand with their daughter being abducted from them like this. Kim knows that if Mackenzie is unable to think up a plan about to help Ryan then it's up to her herself to think of one. Kim turns abruptly to face Ryan.  
"Give me this Emily's surname and I'll go and call the police on her!" She explains to him pushing herself forward to offer her help out to both him and Mackenzie in their little girl's time of need.  
Ryan tries to manage a smile now, because he knows that he really should be quite happy that Kim is offering to get help for him, but however he knows that even if they do help him the police force may not be able to track down his daughter Lily and her kidnapper's. Ryan has fixed his attention now onto Kim.  
"Yes very good thank you!" He snaps out at her not really trying to talk to her within a tone of anger, but however anger and worry is all that he's feeling right now.  
Kim then disappears out of the room in order for her to go and fetch the house phone, that is rested upon the table in the hallway along with all both Ryan and Mackenzie's junky bills that they need to pay.  
Chapter 8  
Jess is the next person to find Toby in Living village after Ryan has made his way away from him there. Jess spots her best mate's boyfriend walking aimlessly down the street. In her own opinion when she sees him he seems to be lost in the land of dolly day dream. Jess knows at once that something can only be wrong with him, because he's quite often very much on the ball. Jess comes hurrying up to him across the peaceful and quiet street to see him. Jess stops directly before Toby, and he surprisingly comes walking straight into her, but however Jess catches Toby in her arms when he wanders straight into her as if she were a simple tree standing stood still there directly before him. Jess pats Toby gently on his back.  
"Well aren't you quite lucky that I wasn't a tree my friend!" Jess giggles out at Toby, for she finds even the oddest of times the funniest thing in life.  
However Jess' humour soon turns to serious when she takes a look directly at Toby, with concern shown clearly towards him in her two eyes.  
"Is everything alright with you Toby mate you seem to be really rather distant at this precise moment in time? Is Lily not with you! Where is she, and would you like me to call her for you?" Jess questions Toby sounding really concerned about him.  
Master Danielson then makes his way forward walking past his girlfriend's best mate in response to what she has just questioned him about. He appears not to have heard what she has just questioned him about. However Jess then takes to following Toby in his path down the street. Jess makes a grab for Toby firmly by the arm, and then he takes a look back at her.  
"Hello, who are you?" Toby asks Jess as if he has only just noticed that she is in his company.  
Jess shakes her head back at Toby in wonder.  
"Are you drunk or something?" She snaps out at him sounding really rather annoyed with him right now.  
Toby then pushes past Jess. She then chooses just simply to let him wander off on his own without her accompanying him. Jess has faith that soon Toby will come across someone who will be able to help him, with the condition that he's clearly suffering as a result from.  
Chapter 9  
Lily Robertson struggles to open up her two eyes. After a couple of moments she realises that both that strange man and that rather strange lady could only have knocked her own. Lily is shocked when she realises that she has been roughly tied to a wooden chair, in what appears to be a smelly underground tunnel. She then sees them. The two of them are just standing directly facing her. Emily Rachels is directly facing Lily with Vincent Charles Robertson stood right by her side. Lily shakes her head in absolute great disgust over at Vincent Charles.  
"BEST BLOODY GRANDDAD IN THE WORLD AREN'T YOU?" She screams out at her allowing her anger to release itself out.  
Great big thick rope is tied firmly around her connecting her to the chair that she is sitting down on. Vincent Charles shrugs his shoulders back at his Granddaughter in response to what she has just screamed out at him about.  
"Well my dear little Lily I sincerely hope so, but however I hopefully shall not be keeping you for very long, because once my lousy excuse for a son shows himself up then I'll let you be on your way, but until Ryan the hero comes bravely into my hideout to rescue his poor defenceless child then you've got no chance of escape from me, and so how about we pass the time with me revealing the truth to you my girl, and the truth is that I really am not your Granddad!" Vincent Charles explains himself to Lily.  
So what does this mean then? Can it just mean that Vincent Charles is no relation to Lily, or can it actually mean that Ryan her so called dad is no relation to her? Lily tries to puzzle what this can mean to her out. All what she knows now is that Vincent Charles lied to her before, and that he has just admitted to her that he's been lying to her now. Lily tries to struggle her way away from the chair in order to confront Vincent Charles, but the rope that is bounded firmly around her is just way too tight in order for her to do so. Lily shakes her head up in great anger at Vincent Charles.  
"What kind of a man lies about being someone else's Granddad? Actually I just knew that the two of us were way too different from one another to possibly be related, and I can tell you this quite frantically that I'm really pleased not to be your Granddaughter, but however now I'm puzzled to know whether it's just you who isn't a real relation to me!" Lily tells Vincent Charles.  
Just then Ryan Robertson makes his way bursting into the tunnel. He's alone, and he's found his girl. Ryan takes a look directly over at Lily.  
"I'm really sorry I should have told you before I'm not your dad! I have never ever been your dad, but trust me before he died you really wouldn't have wanted to know who your real dad was, because he would have been a great big danger to you if he was still alive today! Your mum on the other hand was the bravest person who I have ever met in all of my life so far, and you would have loved her very much! Your mum's name was Lily too, and she just like you was a true bringer of both joy and happiness!" He explains to her.  
Kim had managed to get in touch with the police for her friend Ryan, and now because she had done so the police managed to track down the single on Lily's mobile phone for Ryan, and the single brought him straight here to this tunnel, but however Ryan decided to come alone to the tunnel, because he just wanted to confront his daemons who took his little darling girl from him all alone. Lily seems to be completely lost for words right now. She seems to be coming to terms with the knowledge that what she thought was true has just turned out to be completely true. Ryan rounds on both Vincent Charles and Emily, and he snaps his fingers pointing towards the direction that Lily is sitting in.  
"Let her go! You want me don't you? So now take me alive here and now where I stand and leave her be!" Mr Robertson commands both of his two enemies.  
Luckily they then take to listening to him, and Emily gets down to work immediately on untying the currently tied up Lily from where she is sat down in her chair. Both Ryan and Lily stand there for a couple of moments facing one another. He smiles at her but however she doesn't smile at him in return.  
"Toby's lost his memory of his true self and so look after him my girl, and believe me when I tell you I really didn't mean for you to learn the truth in this way. Really I meant for you to learn the truth when you were eighteen years old, and I wanted you to know the truth from me at our home in Elmtree lane. I had this great big speech planned out about what I really was going to tell you about your mother. I was going to tell you that all that you really needed to know was that your mother, was without any doubt in what I say the bravest person that I have ever met in my life so far, and that she truly was like a great gift from God, and she really did take to changing my life round for the absolute better. Lily my little girl I miss your mother more and more as each day passes by, but however I very much like to remember her and to respect her by raising you up as my own daughter!" Ryan explains to his little girl as he tries to pull her into a loving little hug, but however in response to this she simply just struggles away from him.  
Lily shakes her head over in anger at Ryan.  
"So you lied to me basically, and Mackenzie did, both of you did! Both of you successfully managed to break my heart with the truth about my life that you have just revealed to me here and now! I just don't know how I'll ever be able to trust you again Ryan, and the reason to why I call you that is because that is your real title to me now, because you are after all not my dad!" She snaps out sharply at him feeling really rather annoyed right now.  
Ryan has the ability to pick up on now and to recognise right now the pain that he has just caused to his little girl, who he loves very much like his own daughter. Vincent Charles has now taken to roughly restrain Ryan. Lily then took to running. She ran right out of the tunnel, and far away from it deep into the dark cold bleak wintered woods that lay just beyond it.  
Chapter 10  
A mixture of emotions were now buzzing throughout Lily Robertson's heart. She was off course feeling just so incredibly angry as she raced on into the dark misty frosty woods, but however the anger that she was now experiencing wasn't just directed at both Ryan and Mackenzie anymore. No she was now feeling quite annoyed with herself, and that was with coming to terms with the fact that she had just abandoned her friend Ryan in grave danger, that he'll now be encountering. It was just within the very heat of the moment with Lily saying what she has only just said to Ryan, by telling him off and also by shouting her head off at him, because after all Lily really knows that Ryan has been much more than a dad to her.  
"STUPID ME! STUPID LILY!" She is thundering out at herself now.  
Tone of anger is in her voice now, and it surrounds the peaceful and quiet wood that surrounds her. Lily collapses falling down from where she was standing on her feet down onto the hard ground cold sleet of snow of the wood. Suddenly a group of children coming passing by along with a man who could only have been their guide, and luckily they spot Lily laying down on the ground of the forest.  
"MR POPPY THERE'S A GIRL OVER THERE WHO APPEARS TO BE QUITE ILL!" A girl calls out to her teacher making him be aware of Lily's presence.  
The teacher who is called Mr Desmond Poppy then takes to noticing Lily laying down before him on the frosty ground of the wood. The children in his class then also take to noticing her presence before them in the thick deep snow.  
"Hey are you ok over there?" Desmond cries out to the teenage girl.  
However Mr Poppy and the children in his class can clearly see that this girl who is laying down before them all in the snow is really not alright. Mr Poppy then turns to face the girl who pointed Lily out to him just before.  
"Cleo go and see if she's alright!" He instructs her.  
Cleo however pulls a face back at her teacher in response to what he has just instructed her to do.  
"But Mr Poppy please we really need to get to the Christmas choir competition!" She reminds him within a moaning tone.  
The competition however isn't taking place until tomorrow morning, but they do after all still have quite a way to travel to it. Mr Poppy nods his head in response to what Cleo has just reminded him about.  
"Yeah actually fair point we do, but however we can't just leave an innocent person laying out here in the cold, and anyway besides if we help her then maybe she'll then decide to travel to London with us and sing yes we can with us! Cleo we can help this girl if we all work together, and so you must work with me, so therefore you must listen to me and go over there and see if that girl is alright!" Desmond explains to the little girl in his class.  
Cleo then understands what her teaching assistant has just explained to her about. Don't get her wrong Cleo would put absolutely anyone normally before herself, but right now however she is just so excited to go to attend the Christmas choir competition along with her school that she is a part of Saint Bernadette's. Cleo rushes over making her way across the snow to where Lily is laying down deep in it. Cleo bends down just beside where Lily is laying down, and she gently reaches out and touches her.  
"Are you alright?" Cleo whispers out within a gentle tone to Lily who has now fallen asleep.  
Cleo then realises that Lily has fallen asleep, and so she turns back to face her teaching assistant.  
"She's fallen asleep Mr Poppy!" She explains to him.  
Mr Poppy then performs a hand gesture that looks a lot like he is shaking something.  
"Well then give her a little shake to wake her up!" Mr Poppy commands Cleo.  
She then takes to doing what he has just told her to do. Cleo starts to use her two hands to shake Lily in order to wake her up. Lily struggles to open up her two eyes. She is appearing to be really rather confused right now. Lily takes a look up at Cleo with confusion shown clearly by the facial expression that she has on her face right now.  
"Who are you?" Lily questions Cleo sounding really confused as she faces her in the snow.  
Desmond then takes to clapping his two hands excitedly together.  
"Oh well-done Cleo! You did it! You woke her up!" He cries out excitedly.  
Cleo smiles from Mr Poppy who she has looked up to see when he cried out at her to Lily, who is the stranger who she is currently facing in the snow. Cleo grins when Mr Poppy cries this out to her, because she does know after all that it isn't rocket science by waking someone up.  
"I'm Cleo! Pleasure to meet you now up, come on, get up onto your feet, because we really need you!" Cleo explains to Lily.  
She then takes to helping her up onto her feet from the ground. Everyone now rushes over to see Cleo, and they all congratulate her for successfully managing to wake this strange girl up from her sleep. Lily is looking really rather confused right now.  
"Who are you all?" She asks both Mr Poppy and the children who he has been escorting through this chilly wood that they are all in.  
All the children from Saint Bernadette's now step to one side of this clearing in the wood, and this is for them to allow their teaching assistant to be directly face to face with this strange girl. Desmond smiles over at Lily delightfully.  
"Desmond is my name but you can just call me Mr Poppy like all the rest of them little Miss teenage lost girl! These children who I'm with are my children, and we're all travellers from Saint Bernadette's primary school! We're all on our way up to attend a Christmas choir competition, that is being held in the very heart of London, and I'm currently wondering whether you little Miss teenage lost girl would like to join us all on our adventurous journey?" He takes to questioning her.  
Cleo and the other members of the class that she's in who are her friend's Bob, Oli, Beth, Madeline, Carol and Daisy al take to listening interestingly to every single word that Mr Poppy tells this strange girl about. They are not really very sure whether they want this girl joining them in their journey to London or not. Lily after a few moments takes to laughing her head off in response to what Desmond has just questioned her about.  
"Oh great! Really this is just what I need right now a bunch of idiot freaks asking me to join them in their adventure to go off and do something so completely stupid!" Lily grits her teeth out in frustration at Mr Poppy.  
Desmond shrugs his shoulders, and he grins in response to what Lily has just told him in response to what he himself has just questioned her about.  
"Well really I did expect you to say something among those lines that you have just said to me, and so I thought that maybe the boys and girls could show you some of their fantastic singing voices! Pupils from class eight at Saint Bernadette's on the count of four! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Mr Poppy calls out at his children.  
Cleo and the others then take to dancing before Lily in the snowy wood.  
Christmas tinsel and jingle bells!  
Presents beneath the tree!  
Ho! Ho! Ho!  
Father Christmas and his little elves making stuff for you and stuff for me!  
Christmas magic it wouldn't exist! No reindeer in the snow!  
No! No! No!  
If Angel Gabriel hadn't tried to insist, on something only he could know!  
You want your big Christmas day! You want your Santa and sleigh! Well don't forget about the baby, who was born in the hay! He was born in the hay!  
Danger! Danger in the manger!  
Don't give baby to a stranger! Nasty Herod on his way! Hide the baby in the hay! Don't be a sheep just be a King!  
You want your big Christmas day! You want your Santa and sleigh!  
Well don't forget about the baby who was born in the hay! Who was born in the hay! He was born in the hay!  
He was born in the... He was born in the hay!  
Lily did actually find the song that the children from Saint Bernadette's school sang to her rather interesting, and she was clapping along while they were busy singing and dancing to her, but however Lily knew that as much as she wanted to unfortunately she just couldn't go to London with them, and that was because after all she felt that her place was here along with Ryan, who she knew greatly needed her, and also Toby who she knew that without her he would be far worse than alright.  
"Lily they'll all be through to the next round that will be held at the Christmas choir competition down in London if you'll join them! You see Lily we need a total of nine people to be in our party if we are going to participate in the competition, and right now however we only have eight people, and so please will you accompany us?" Mr Poppy questions Lily begging her through words to join their little group.  
Lily knows that a breakaway down to London may just be the very best thing for her at the moment, and this thought off course makes its way into her head as a second thought. Lily has faith that she'll be able to journey back from London down here to Living village. Lily smiles at Mr Poppy through happiness, and she nods her head over at him in a manner of great excitement.  
"Off to the Christmas choir at London we go!" Lily sings out with a burst of joy in her heart.  
Mr Poppy then throws his hands up into the air with excitement.

Chapter 11  
They shot forward like a jolt of severe wind together out of the wood with Mr Poppy at the front. He is leading the crowd of children, because he is after all their leader. Lily is walking side by side with Cleo. Cleo is the oldest in the class, and she's eleven years of age. So that means that Cleo is only a total of five years younger than what Lily herself is.  
"CHILDREN FROM CLASS EIGHT AND LILY CAN WE POSSIBLY HAVE A ROUND OF, YES WE CAN CLIMB MOUNTAIN IF WE ALL SHARE THE LOAD!" Desmond calls out as he takes a skip in his step down the road that is leading away from the frosty snowy wood.  
Lily herself however doesn't have a single clue in the world to what this insane village idiot of a teaching assistant is referring to.  
"Used to be afraid of my own shadow!" Desmond himself sings out introducing the song.  
Daisy then takes to joining in on the song that is being sung.  
"Used to think I'd never make the grade!" She cries out being the very first to join Mr Poppy in singing the song.  
Cleo then takes to singing her own verse of the Christmas song, and it is the exact same verse of the song that she sang while being with the school, Saint B's, at the song for Christmas event last year.  
"Too scared to even dream the dream!"  
Carol then follows on from Lily in singing the song.  
"Unsure of everything it means!"  
It's Bob's turn to sing the song now.  
"But now my hopes are high my life has changed!"  
Everyone then starts to sing out together as one.  
"So bring on all your distant horizons! Make your climb just as steep as the skies! Yes we can climb the mountain! If we all share the load! Yes we can reach the summit, at the end of the road!"  
They actually had reached the end of the road now. The choir competition takes place tomorrow, and so that means that they all need to find a way of getting from Liverpool city to London by tomorrow. Yes they can do it though if they were to all work together as one group of loved ones.  
"Right children and Lily to the bus stop in this loony village!" Mr Poppy cries out.  
He for one is really determined to reach the city of London by at very least tomorrow morning. There they went skipping off along down the path with Mr Poppy at the helm. However unfortunately they found when they arrived at the bus stop that they had missed the bus, and that was the last bus that was coming for the day, but things were dull and gloomy for very long luckily, because soon a minivan pulled up on the road that they were all gathered on directly before them. Both Mr Poppy and the children from Saint Bernadette's were really very surprised to find just who the driver of the van was. It was there former primary school teacher Mr Peterson. Mr Peterson departed from the van directly before Mr Poppy, and he stood facing him there. Donald Peterson smiled over at Desmond Poppy.  
"Finally! Finally I have managed to track you and the kids down! I returned to Saint Bernadette's, and I asked Miss Bevan there if I could possibly have my old job back, and she agreed on the condition that I found you all and brought you right back to school, because apparently you've all entered yourselves into yet another competition that you're not supposed to attend, because the headmistress has said N O NO DESMOND!" He shouts out at him telling him off in a tone of sharp anger.  
The children have already started to make their way excitedly onto the van led by Cleo. Mr Poppy pulls Mr Peterson into a happy hug.  
"Oh Mr Peterson you have rescued us all once again so it would seem! Right in the nick of time you have decided to return to us my old friend! Right Mr Peterson we have no time at all to waste we've got to get down to London before tomorrow morning!" He cries out at him.  
Donald rounds angrily on Desmond.  
"No Mr Poppy we are all going right back to school together! Now get into the bus, and I'll drive us all right back to school! You're in great big trouble with your Aunty Pat when we get back to school!" He snaps out at him.  
Desmond then takes a stern look at Donald.  
"Can you not remember last time you refused to come with us to the competition Mr Peterson? Can you not remember that I got all the children onto you making you have no choice but to come with us to Whales for the song for Christmas? While I'm talking about the song for Christmas last year, can I now take this opportunity to remind you Mr Peterson that you actually fully enjoyed the event!" He tells him.  
Mr Peterson snaps his fingers angrily at the bus.  
"Yes I did enjoy that competition Desmond, but I hated looking back over it when I remembered that it was the reason why I lost my job because of it, and that I've been unemployed for months since leaving the school, and that I've had to struggle to look after a newly born baby without having a paid job!" He angrily shouts out at Mr Poppy.  
Mr Poppy shrugs his shoulders over at Mr Peterson.  
"Well Mr Peterson I'm afraid to say that you've given me no choice but to do this!" He tells him.  
Mr Poppy takes a look up at a window in the bus, and he finds Bob holding a bucket full of cold water out of the window. Mr Poppy smiles up at Bob.  
"Do it now!" He instructs him.  
Bob then tucks the bucket of freezing ice cold water out of the window in the bus, and directly onto Mr Peterson's head. Donald off course receives a great massive shock when the sharp cold water splashes out at him, and it makes him really quite annoyed. Donald then goes storming angrily up and onto the bus, and he faces all of the children in anger while standing before them on the bus.  
"Right who on earth threw that? I'm not pleased to say that whoever threw that is now in great big trouble! Now would the troublemaker be as kind as to show either his or her face to me?" Mr Peterson yells out in anger at his former pupils.  
It is clear that Mr Peterson has no idea at all that it was Bob who threw the bucket of water out at him. Mr Poppy now takes to appearing before them all on the bus.  
"Restrain him kids!" Desmond commands the children.  
What Mr Poppy has just commanded the children about has just reminded Lily about Ryan being as Vincent Charles' prisoner at the moment. Lily is sat down beside Cleo on the van at the moment. The children from Saint B's now take to rounding on Mr Peterson, and they all take to restraining him together. Mr Poppy now jumps into the driver's seat in the van, and off the van goes down to busy London.

Chapter 12  
Mr Donald Peterson was really not happy at all that he was now heading down to attend the competition in London. He had simply failed in trying to put a stop to Mr Desmond Poppy's ridiculous plans as per usual. Donald was now tied up to yet another chair onboard this van. He had been tied to a chair more or less this time the previous year when the school had attended the song for Christmas competition, and again that was Mr Poppy's idea to attend the competition.  
Mr Poppy was driving the van really rather rapidly down the motorway, and this was really rather frustrating Mr Peterson quite a lot.  
"MR POPPY REMEMBER THAT THERE ARE CHILDREN WITH US ABOARD THIS VECHILE! NOW SLOW DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Donald rages out in anger at Desmond making the bus go quiet from all the children from talking to one another.  
He is driving extremely dangerously, but the children are however just finding this even more enjoyable to witness. The children and Mr Poppy were all singing Christmas songs together.  
"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" Oli sings out.  
Lily is sitting near to the back of the van along with her friend Cleo. Cleo has been explaining to Lily about all the adventures that she's had while being at Saint Bernadette's primary school. Cleo has already told Lily that Hollywood came to attend their Christmas nativity play a couple of years ago, because their class teacher at the time who was Mr Maddens had a girlfriend in America. Cleo then explained to Lily all about their adventure going both to and from the song for Christmas competition last year. Lily also shared out her own life story with Cleo while she sat beside her chatting to her on the van. Lily told Cleo that the man who she has called dad all of her life so far has just turned out not to be her dad.  
"Oh Lily that's absolutely terrible news for you to learn about, I'm so sorry that you've been lied to by that awful man of yours all of your life!" Cleo says to Lily.  
Miss Robertson however knows that the man who has raised her up has raised her up as his very own little girl. Ryan loves Lily very much, she does really know that, but however she also knows that the news that he has only just revealed to her has come of a massive great big shock to her, and Lily is just so looking forward to confronting Mackenzie about the dreadful news that she has learned. Lily knows that she's got to try and ring Mackenzie, and tell her all about how Ryan has been taken prisoner by both Vincent Charles and his quite annoying side kick Emily.  
Chapter 13  
Finally at long last they arrive in London, and they pull up on a road outside a B and B there, and they all take to departing from the minivan together. Before departing his way off the couch Mr Poppy takes to untying Mr Peterson from his chair. Desmond smiles over happily at Donald.  
"You certainly won't regret finally coming with us Mr Peterson because just wait and see it'll be just like old times for us both!" He explains to him.  
Donald nods his head in agreement in response to what Desmond has just told him about.  
"Yeah your absolutely right Mr Poppy it is just going to be like old times when I suddenly find that I still don't have a job tomorrow, because of the village idiot of a man who made me lose my job that I had last year!" Mr Peterson snaps out angrily at the man who he once admitted had for one day been like a brother to him.  
Mr Peterson then makes his way storming off in anger off the couch. Mr Poppy rushes to catch up with him. Desmond walks side by side with Donald into the bed and breakfast, and this is very much to Mr Peterson's disgust.  
"It'll be alright Mr Peterson trust me when I tell you that, because I'll talk to Aunty Pat for you and make sure that you still have a job to go to tomorrow morning!" Mr Poppy explains to Mr Peterson sounding quite promising, but however Donald knows that Desmond will probably most likely mess up on talking to his Aunty for him.  
Both Mr Poppy and Mr Peterson find both Lily and all the children from Saint B's gathered in the reception area inside the B and B together. Donald knows that they're all here now, and so they're just going to have to spend the night here, because after all it is quite a late hour of the night now. Mr Peterson knows that it's just going to have to be up to him to book them all into the B and B, because he knows that Mr Poppy being Mr Poppy wouldn't have thought it through about how they're going to pay to spend the night here. The receptionist smiles from both Mr Poppy to Mr Peterson.  
"I'm really very sorry guys but unfortunately for a party of ten there are not enough rooms for you all here!" She informs them both sounding disappointed that because she just doesn't have enough rooms she won't be able to get good business.  
Mr Peterson shrugs his shoulders at the children who are stood before him, and he uses a gesture with his head to make them all go disappearing out of the door of the B and B. They get turned away that night from every single hotel that they come into, and also every single premier inn that they visit, because every where's just so busy this time of year with people either going to see family relatives or going here to London on holiday for the Christmas period, and so in the end they end up settling down for the night in a rusty old barn in the middle of London. Mr Poppy lashes out his guitar in the barn, and the children in his class settle down together falling asleep while laying on top of a heap load of hay. Mr Poppy takes a seat down beside Mr Peterson in the barn.  
"I'm sorry I keep doing stupid things like bringing us all here for example, and you must think I'm awful and the worst excuse for a teaching assistant in the world! I just honestly thought we'd all arrive here in London, and be able to find somewhere rather quickly to spend the night in!" He tells him.  
Mr Peterson shakes his head in anger over at Mr Poppy.  
"Do you know what your problem is Desmond? It is that you refuse to listen to what other people tell you take Miss Bevan for example you need to start listening to her, and you also as much as you won't like it start listening to me! Stop listening to what your own head tells you and start listening to what other people tell you to do!" He lectures him.  
Donald suddenly realises that Desmond has drifted off to sleep on the hay.  
Chapter 14  
The next morning the children, Lily and Mr Peterson all awaken to find Mr Poppy playing his guitar merrily while standing before them all in the barn.  
"This is the day! Hey! This is the day! HEY! THIS IS DAY THAT WE'RE GOING TO WIN THE CHRISTMAS CHOIR COMPETITION! COME ON RISE AND SHINE CHILDREN OF SAINT BERNADETTE'S! COME ON UP ONTO YOUR FEET! WE NEED TO BE IN THE CITY HALL BY NINE OF CLOCK THIS MORNING!" Desmond explains to all the others.  
Cleo and the other children from Saint B's then all cheer out in great excitement in response to what Mr Poppy has just explained to them all about. Lily is also feeling really rather excited right now, because she knows that this is exactly what she needs right now to take her mind off things. Mr Poppy then turns to face Bob.  
"Lead the way Bob out of the barn!" He tells him.  
Bob nods his head in response to what Mr Poppy has just told him to do. Bob then makes his way out of the barn, and all of his fellow class mates take to following him out of the rusty old barn. A owl is hooting somewhere in the barn as they all make their way away from it together.  
"I didn't realise that Christmas was fast approaching!" Lily explains to her new friend Cleo as she makes her way away from the barn with her.  
Lily has no idea in the world that Mackenzie will be going out of her head with worry about both she herself and Ryan right now. Lily knows however that just as far as Mackenzie knows she'll still be with both Vincent Charles and Emily, suffering at their cruel hands.  
"It does seem to come round much quicker every single year!" Cleo says in response to what Lily has just explained to her about.  
It is really winter weather as they make their way throughout the streets of London together. It is snowing heavily around them and there is Gail force winds bellowing all around them. They themselves take to hurrying like the wind to where they parked the minivan last night near to the barn. The children all climb aboard the minivan. Mr Peterson smiles over at Mr Poppy before he makes his way onto the van.  
"Fear not Desmond for you shall be receiving no trouble at all from me!" He explains to him in a promise.  
Mr Poppy shakes his head back at Mr Peterson in response to what he has just explained to him about.  
"I'm sorry but I'm still not letting you drive the van!" Desmond tells Donald firmly in response to what he has just explained to him about.  
Mr Peterson however has just accepted that it might just be worth them going to the competition after all, because they are all here now aren't they, and the van that he has hired has cost him quite a lot of money to get down here for petrol, and Donald just doesn't wish to see that presses load of money of his go to waste in anyway. Mr Peterson just can't really be bothered to challenge Mr Poppy, and to assure him that even if he did take to driving the van they most certainly would be able to get to that presses competition of his. Mr Poppy is the driver of the van once again on this finale trip to the city hall in London, and Mr Peterson takes a seat down beside him in the front passengers seat in the bus.  
Chapter 15  
It really doesn't help the situation that Mr Desmond Poppy gets lost on his way driving the minivan to the city hall, and this is because he stupidly being him takes the wrong turn. As you can imagine this takes to driving Mr Donald Peterson completely crazy.  
"FOR GOD'S SHAKE MR POPPY! SHOULD I TAKE OVER DRIVING THE VAN FROM YOU AFTER ALL IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GET US ALL LOST IN OUR TRAVELS?" Donald bellows angrily out at Desmond.  
Mr Poppy smiles beside him while driving the van over at Mr Peterson just for a moment.  
"Just chill out Donald I may have gotten slightly lost in my way for a couple of seconds, but however I'm focussed now, and once your lovely little Mr Poppy gets focussed on doing something he really gets it done to a great standard!" He explains to him promising him that everything's going to be alright.  
Mr Poppy then takes them to the city hall. From the outside the city hall looks really wonderful. The grounds of the hall stretches on for quite some distance leading up to the actual hall itself. There are many different types of Christmas trees lined up in the grounds of this hall. Some are big in their size and others are small in their size. All the wonderful looking Christmas trees have lots and lots of bright shiny coloured bulbils on them, and they all have bright shiny flashing sparkly fairy lights on them.  
"Wow!" Both Lily and all the children from Saint Bernadette's cry out excitedly together as Mr Poppy pulls his minivan into the grounds of the hall.  
There are people escorting the cars into a car park, and so with a little help from a man wearing a Santa costume Mr Poppy's minivan is guided into the city hall's car park, and Desmond quickly finds a good little spot to park his van there. Mr Peterson is the first to depart from the van. He actually seems to be rather more settled with the company that he has today. Lily makes her way off the van. Mr Peterson turns to face her.  
"I'm sorry I don't think that we've been introduced yet I'm Mr Peterson who will hopefully soon once again be these children's teacher, and who are you may I ask?" Donald questions Lily.  
Miss Robertson then takes to explaining her own name to Mr Peterson. Donald nods his head happily over at Lily in response to how she has just given him her name.  
"Pleasure to meet you so how did you fall into the ramble then?" Donald asks Lily.  
Miss Robertson then takes to telling Mr Peterson her tale about how she met both Mr Poppy and the children from Saint Bernadette's.  
"So he abducted you basically! For goodness sake that Mr Poppy is quite ridiculous!" Donald snaps out sharply in a tone of anger realising that this Lily girl may have a family that is really rather concerned about where on earth she is right now.  
Mr Poppy and the children from Saint B's both Mr Peterson and Lily notice now have already made their way past them, and they are now near to the front entrance of the hall now. Mr Peterson smiles back at Lily.  
"Come on now we better go after them, because we really can't let them get separated from us, that's the last thing I need letting Mr Poppy disappear out of my sight along with all the children!" He tells her.  
Lily nods her head in agreement to what Mr Peterson has just told her about. Lily can identify that Mr Poppy does appear to be really rather ill minded, and not at all focussed on the simple things in life like his own behaviour for example, and the fact that he's got to set a good appropriate example to the children. Lily takes to hurrying into the hall along with Mr Peterson.  
"Please don't be too upset with Mr Poppy, because he did ask me if I wanted to go with him, and I did say yes, because I thought that it would be a good idea at the time when he asked, and it really was Mr Peterson, because after all I am having a really great time!" She explains to him.  
Mr Peterson and his new friend Lily find Mr Poppy and all the girls and boys stood by the reception area inside the city hall together. They seem to be checking in. Mr Poppy smiles at the receptionist.  
"Hello there the name's Desmond Poppy I phoned you up yesterday asking whether it would be possible for Saint Bernadette's primary school to attend the Christmas choir competition, and you said yes that it would be!" He reminds him.  
The receptionist nods his head in remembrance to what Mr Poppy has just reminded him about.  
"Oh yes welcome! You are quite welcome here to attend the Christmas choir competition!" He tells him in response to what he has just reminded him about.  
The receptionist then takes to handing both a piece of paper that appears to have a little list of names on it, and a pen over to Mr Poppy.  
"I just need you to tick the box next to your school and to jot down your signature onto this piece of paper!" The receptionist that Mr Poppy learns is called Tony from reading his name badge informs him.  
Desmond does what Tony has just told him to do before turning to face Donald.  
"I'll take the children into the hall now!" He explains to him.  
Tony shakes his head from Mr Poppy to Mr Peterson.  
"No gentlemen I'm afraid I can't let you enter into the hall not until the children who you are with get changed into their school uniforms!" He tells them both.  
Oh dear none of the children have brought their school uniforms here with them today, and so unfortunately none of them are going to be able to wear their blue coloured school jumpers.  
Chapter 16  
Mr Peterson drags Mr Poppy firmly by the arm into a quiet corner in order to talk to him inside the city hall, that is really quite big in its indoor size as well as it being quite large in its outdoor area. Donald shakes his head in disbelief over at Desmond.  
"You take the children on a road trip to attend a Christmas choir competition, and never once did you realise that they would have to wear their school uniforms since they are representing the school! I just don't believe you! Oh great this trip's all been for nothing!" He complains to him.  
Mr Poppy seems to be lost for words about what to say right now. He just doesn't know what to do right now. Suddenly the teaching assistant and the teacher who he works with can hear the sound of giggling coming from a short way away from them.  
"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it Mr Peterson Mr Poppy how lovely it is to see the two of you fine fellows again me men!" The voice of Gordon Shakespeare rings out coming from a short way down the corridor.  
Mr Poppy is feeling quite annoyed right now.  
"Oh great it's you! Do you really have to attend every single bobbling competition that we attend?" He complains to Mr Shakespeare.  
Gordon comes to stand by Donald's side facing Desmond now. Mr Shakespeare shrugs his shoulders in the direction of Mr Poppy.  
"Well let's just face it that anything that Saint Bernadette's can do Oakmore can do ten times better! Every single idea that Saint Bernadette's believes that they have just come up with Oakmore has already thought of it a million times already before they have!" He tells him expressing what he believes to be right.  
Mr Peterson rounds on Mr Shakespeare.  
"This is not a competition because the children from both schools in my own personal opinion have the exact same qualities as one another!" He snaps sharply out at him.  
Gordon pulls a look of disgust over at Donald.  
"And what opinion do you have Mr P, because the last time I checked you didn't work at Saint B's anymore?" He reminds him.  
Mr Poppy rounds on Mr Shakespeare.  
"He has as much right as I do to express his opinion about the school that I personally believe is well better than yours!" He tells him.  
Gordon smiles from Donald to Desmond.  
"Well I suppose that I should really thank the two of you, because after all the last time that we met you won the song for Christmas competition for Oakmore, and that was because you got up in our place!" He explains to them both.  
Mr Poppy then makes ready to hit Mr Shakespeare.  
"Just to be clear Saint Bernadette's never intended to win anything at all for Oakmore, because we personally believe that silver trophy that you received in our place last year deserves to be placed along with all the other trophy's that we have rightfully received in our trophy cabinet at Saint Bernadette's." He tells him.  
Donald pulls Desmond back now from hitting Gordon. Bob now appears on the corridor directly before the three teachers'. He takes a look directly up the corridor at both Mr Poppy and Mr Peterson.  
"Hey Oakmore's here should we steal their school uniforms?" He questions them both.  
Now there's a rather splendid idea that Bob has only just passed onto Mr Poppy. Desmond rolls his eyes over at Gordon.  
"A little word of warning to you Mr Shakespeare, for it only seems right that I should pass one onto you, you should not have wound me up the blessed wall before!" He tells him.  
Mr Shakespeare makes to protest realising what Mr Poppy and the children of Saint Bernadette's are just about to do. Desmond takes a look back over at Bob.  
"Do it! Tell the other pupils from Saint Bernadette's to steal Oakmore's school uniforms, before they have a chance to put them on Bob!" He issues him out a little simple command to follow out.  
Gordon is rather outraged now, and he makes to storm angrily off after Bob down the corridor, but however Donald grabs him firmly by the arm to hold him back from doing so. Mr Peterson shakes his head over at Mr Shakespeare.  
"No tar mate this is ours for the winning!" He tells him.  
Desmond then takes to clapping his two hands loudly together in excitement.  
Chapter 17  
Bob makes his way up to Lily, Cleo and the others where they are standing on a corridor near to the changing rooms in the city hall. Bob looks really rather pleased with himself.  
"Mr Poppy's just instructed me to pass the message onto all of you to steal Oakmore's school uniforms!" He explains to the other children.  
They all seem to be really excited about this. This is going to be great. Bob, Cleo, Daisy and Oli lead the others into the changing room that they know that all the children from Oakmore School have dropped their things off in. Luckily they find that the changing room is completely deserted. Cleo smiles happily at the others.  
"Just gone off for a last minute choir practice I would imagine!" Cleo passes this information onto her friends.  
They cite the Oakmore children's school uniforms, and they all take to snatching them quickly up from where they are placed on both the pegs and also on the benches. Mr Gordon Shakespeare then comes bursting his way into the changing room. Both Mr Donald Peterson and Mr Desmond Poppy then quickly take to changing after him into the changing room.  
"Stop right there where you are boys and girls!" Mr Shakespeare instructs the pupils of Saint Bernadette's.  
The children from Saint Bernadette's however have learned from their teaching assistant who is Mr Poppy to just simply ignore Mr Shakespeare when he tries to talk to them. Mr Shakespeare is frustrated by the face that none of the children from what he believes to be this failing school is listening to a single word that he is telling them. Gordon then claps his two hands loudly together, and that then makes all the children from Saint Bernadette's stop and look over at him. Mr Shakespeare shakes his head angrily at all the girls and boys who are gathered before him.  
"Please just for a couple of moments I would like to invite you all to think carefully about what it is that you are doing! Is this really the way forward for what could be promising kids such as yourselves to listen to two silly men who would have you all steal from others? Look at the example that the two lousy excuses for teachers are telling you to do! They're encouraging you to steal, and I'm very sorry to tell you all that they're only doing that, because they are jealous of the school that I myself teach in which off course as you all know is Oakmore! Your two teacher's are upset that their school that they teach in is a drastically failing school, but however it is only failing because the rubbish excuse for a headmistress that it has employs village idiots to help teach her pupils like your Mr Poppy for instance!" He explains to them all.  
Little Bob then goes angrily up to face Mr Shakespeare. It's clear that he's more than ready to finally show him just who's boss.  
"Saint Bernadette's rules bro!" Bob says to Gordon.  
Cleo nods her head in agreement to what Bob has just told Mr Shakespeare.  
"Yeah man!" Cleo agrees with her friend Bob showing Mr Shakespeare who really owns the stage.  
Mr Shakespeare shakes his head sadly at all the girls and boys from Saint Bernadette's who are facing him.  
"I just can't help but feel really rather sorry for you all! How dreadful it really must be to be all you little sad lonely lost cases of absolute junk!" Gordon says simply to the children.  
Mr Poppy then stands directly before Mr Shakespeare and he pulls a face at him.  
"Nighty night Mr Shakespeare!" Mr Poppy tells Gordon.  
He then takes to nutting him with his head in order to knock him out. Mr Poppy smiles back at the children who he tresses very sincerely in his heart.  
"Well don't just stand there my little pieces of star dust get changed into Oakmore's school uniforms!" He instructs them all.  
Lily takes to joining all the children from Saint Bernadette's school in getting changed into the Oakmore school uniforms.  
"Quickly! Quickly! Just be as quick as you can my little band of mischiefs, because we really need to be in that hall soon!" Mr Poppy explains to the children in his class.  
It doesn't take any of them very long to get themselves changed into their school uniforms. They are all absolutely bursting with great excitement right now. They all have absolute faith in themselves that they will be the ones to win the competition. In their eyes the prize is theirs for the winning. This will be there moment.  
Chapter 18  
Mr Donald Peterson, Mr Desmond Poppy, Lily Robertson and the pupils of Saint Bernadette's are now making their way excitedly into the rather overcrowded city hall. This won't be the first time that the children in this class have performed on stage, but however it will actually be the very first time that Lily herself has, and she is trembling with great nerves that are acting out like little goose bumps throughout her body now. Mr Poppy places his arm gently around Lily as they make their way through the hall together.  
"Listen carefully me girl, and really believe me when I tell you that you never ever forget your first ever time performing on stage!" Desmond tells Lily understanding that this must be her very first time acting out up on stage.  
Lily is just so nervous right now that when she makes her way up onto stage she is going to suffer as a result of stage freight. Lily smiles back happily at Mr Poppy in response to what he has just told her about. Don't get her wrong, because Lily is feeling happiness in her heart right now along with a mixture of lots of different kinds of emotions that she experiencing, for example excitement and the fear of suffering as a result of stage freight.  
"Mr Poppy we could go and sit down by the front! I can see a couple of rows of chairs that we could take up our positions at over there in the hall!" Mr Peterson explains to his teaching assistant.  
He then points out the direction that the rows of chairs are in to his friend Mr Poppy. Desmond smiles back at Donald.  
"Well let's go over there then Mr Peterson!" He tells him in response to what he has just explained to him about.  
Lily is currently standing side by side with her new friend Cleo in the hall. They are watching together a little group of children who are currently singing up on stage at the moment. These children appear to be from a school down in the North East of England called Cloud of the Earth RC Primary school, and they are singing a song called love shone down along with both of their teacher's Mr Daniel Darton and Mrs Catherine Bix.  
I had a dream that I was standing on a hillside, and all the lights of town were shining far below. When up in the air beautiful voices. Sing a new song, let everyone know.  
Oh, and love shone down, over the hills and over the valleys. Oh and love shone down over the world.  
Somebody spoke to me; I knew it was an angel. He said, there's something that I think you ought to know. Then he just smiled said don't be afraid now, sing a new song let everyone know.  
Oh and love shone down, over the hills and over the valleys. Oh, and love shone down over the world.  
And then he told me all about the baby Jesus, how to find him, where exactly I should go. Then he was joined by millions of others. Sing a new song, let everyone know.  
Oh, and love shone down, over the hills and over the valleys. Oh, and love shone down, over the world.  
Well, did I dream him or was I really on that hillside, on that Christmas night so very long ago, when he was born, Jesus our saviour? Sing and new song, let everyone know.  
Oh, and love shone down, over the hills and over the valleys. Oh and love shone down, over the world.  
While the children from the school sang their two teachers merrily played their guitars. At the end of the song the teacher called Mr Darton announced to the crowds in the hall that they played their final song for the morning, which was the song that they have just sung, in memory of a very dear friend of theirs called Matthew Seed who sadly died fifteen years ago in an exploding house.  
Chapter 19  
Mr Poppy and the others have now found a couple of chairs to sit down together in the church hall. The next school to get up and sing just one single song up on stage was Mr Peterson's twin brother Roderick's school. Mr Roderick Peterson and his boys sang the song o holy night together as representatives of their school.  
O holy night! The stars are brightly shining; it is the night of our dear saviour's birth. Long lay the world in sin and error pining. Till he appeared and the spirit fell its worth. A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn. Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
O night divine, the night when Christ was born. O night, o holy night, o night divine! O night, o holy night, o night divine!  
Led by the light of faith serenely beaming, with glowing hearts by his cradle we stand. O'er the world a star is sweetly gleaming. Now come to the wise men from out of orient land. The King of Kings lay thus lowly manger, in all our trails born to be our friends. He knows our need, our weakness is no stranger, behold your King! Before him lowly bend! Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!  
Truly he taught us to love one another, his law is love and his gospel is peace. Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother. And in his name all oppression shall cease. Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, with all our hearts we praise his holy name. Christ is the lord! Then ever, ever praise we, his power and glory ever more proclaim! His power and glory ever more proclaim!  
When Mr Peterson and his boys had finished singing their song he nodded his head over at his brother Donald. Roderick had been discussing with his brother Don entering into the competition along with his boys. There were judges at the front of the hall giving scores out and results out to the schools that were entering into the competition.  
"Now it's the children from Saint Bernadette's! They're singing a song that I believe that I've heard from Angel Matthews will have the ability to get you all up onto your feet dancing!" The hosts of the evening who were both Aunt and Deck announced to the people in the hall.  
Mr Poppy jumped quickly up onto his feet from the chair that he had been sitting on in the hall. Desmond then grins out in great rejoice at Donald, and he gave him a friendly thumbs up.  
"This is it Mr Peterson! This is our great moment to succeed!" He tells him in a tone of great excitement.  
Lily took to joining the boys and girls in Mr Poppy's class skip rejoice fully up onto stage, and she stood among them facing the crowds and crowds of people that were all in the hall. Mr Poppy and Mr Peterson both also got up and stood among the boys and girl while they were standing on the stage together, facing the many crowds.  
This is our last Christmas together! We're going to make it last forever, but don't forget about the baby who was born in the hay! He was born in the hay! You want your big Christmas day! You want your Santa and sleigh, but don't forget about the baby who was born in the hay! He was born in the hay!  
The boys and girls all sung out together introducing the song.  
"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!" Mr Poppy screams out bellowing out throughout the hall.  
Christmas tinsel and jingle bells!  
Presents beneath the tree!  
Ho! Ho! Ho!  
Father Christmas and his little elves making stuff for you and stuff for me!  
Christmas magic it wouldn't exist! No reindeer in the snow!  
No! No! No!  
If Angel Gabriel hadn't tried to insist, on something only he could know!  
You want your big Christmas day! You want your Santa and sleigh! Well don't forget about the baby, who was born in the hay! He was born in the hay!  
Danger! Danger in the manger!  
Don't give baby to a stranger! Nasty Herod on his way! Hide the baby in the hay! Don't be a sheep just be a King!  
You want your big Christmas day! You want your Santa and sleigh!  
Well don't forget about the baby who was born in the hay! Who was born in the hay! He was born in the hay!  
He was born in the... He was born in the hay!  
Lily, Mr Peterson, Mr Poppy and the children from Saint Bernadette's school danced and sang their little hearts together up on stage, and they managed to get everyone in the hall up and dancing on their feet. However with it being a Christmas choir competition that wasn't the only song that they wished to sing. They sang many different songs together including yes we can climb the mountain, an old favourite of Mr Poppy's called sparkle and shine and a song called Nazareth.  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
Aah!  
Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!  
Ok everyone clap your hands! I'm a superstar and I'm coming out tonight!  
I've had a little makeover and I'm all dressed up tonight! A cheeky drink a naughty wink we'll loosen up alright!  
Stand up and put your shades on, cause I'm about to shine! My blinding eye will thrill you cause there's no starlight like mine!  
Ooh! Ooh!  
Sparkle and shine!  
Planets gather round!  
Sparkle and shine!  
Let's all make a dazzling sound!  
Here's something you won't believe it's the first time ever Christmas eve!  
I've got my light within me and it's coming out for you!  
I'm dizzy with self confidence; I hope you can feel it too!  
I'm lighting up the skies tonight, so come on join the party!  
Make the moment last all night and keep the skies all starry!  
Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!  
Sparkle and shine!  
Planets gather round!  
Sparkle and shine!  
Let's all make a dazzling sound.  
Here's something you won't believe it's the first time ever Christmas eve!  
"YEAH!" Everyone sat in the hall started to cheer the children on more and more.  
Both Mr Daniel Darton from Star of the Sea, and Mr Roderick Peterson from Saint Cuthbert's, were really worried right now that they weren't going to be the ones to win the competition.

Things are really cool in Nazareth!  
Our city is full of joy, cause this is where girl meets boy!  
Barely had a school in Nazareth!  
There they join hand in hand!  
This is no one night stand!  
The wedding is being planned here in Nazareth!  
Nazareth our place to live! Always willing to forgive! Nazareth will bring us well!  
We can hear those wedding bells! Feeling in a fix in Nazareth! Rules are to be obeyed! Arrangements are being made! Got to get your kicks in Nazareth!  
Baby you'll run away start of a brand new day!  
Still we cannot betray good old Nazareth!  
They were off course the winners of the competition without any doubt at all. Good old Saint Bernadette's were truly the champions of the event! The judges claimed that Star of the Sea came second place in the competition, and that Saint Cuthbert's came third place in the event. Aunt handed the trophy over to Desmond who held it high and proud in his hands.  
Chapter 20  
The children from class eight were all bursting with endless amounts of great happiness now. They knew that this was there moment that they really shone and showed people their talent. Mr Peterson shared out a hug of friendship with Mr Poppy while standing up in stage with him.  
"Right now Mr Poppy that we have received our well deserved winning prize please may we just go straight back to school now?" Donald questions Desmond.  
Mr Poppy nods his head in response to what Mr Peterson has just questioned him about.  
"Absolutely yes because I really want to tell Aunty Pat the good news!" Desmond explains to Donald in response to what he has just explained to him about.  
Mr Poppy then threw his hands up into the air in excitement. Cleo who is standing beside Lily up on stage is shocked to find just how sad she is appearing to be. Cleo places her hand gently upon Lily's shoulder.  
"Hey what's wrong? What's the matter? We won didn't we? You should be happy that we won!" She questions her sounding concerned about her.  
Lily wipes some tears of sadness away from her two wet tearful eyes.  
"It's not the competition! No don't get me wrong I'm over the moon that we won, but however I've got a life back home that I really need to return to right now, and I really need some help with getting back home! Cleo I wouldn't normally ask, but would you mind joining me in my adventurous journey which involves me travelling back home?" She asks her new friend.  
Cleo's got school to consider, but however she wonders what her teaching assistant Mr Poppy would do if he was placed in this situation. Cleo knows that Mr Poppy would always go searching for the next great big adventure to enter into, but however he would also never abandon the school like how she herself is considering doing so. Cleo knows however that she just isn't Mr Poppy, and so therefore she just doesn't really need to be thinking like how he would think if he was placed in this situation. This is your last year at school anyway Cleo! You're going to leave it sometime soon anyway, and so it wouldn't be the end of the world if you did decide not to return to school with the others. Mr Poppy then makes his way over to stand by the two girls who are both Lily and Cleo. Cleo turns to face him.  
"Lily's in need of my help, and so I'm considering not making my way back to Saint Bernadette's along with you and the others tonight, but making my way back to Liverpool along with Lily, and helping her to sort out her mess that she's landed herself in there!" She explains to him.  
Mr Poppy listens carefully to everything that Cleo explains to him about. Desmond pulls a face at Lily.  
"Look after her or even better she'll end up looking after you! She's a gift from Santa little Miss Saint Bernadette's Cleo is, but however she really isn't my procession to keep forever!" He tells her.  
Mr Poppy then takes to taking hold of Cleo's hand, and he place it gently down into Lily's hand. Desmond winks at Miss Robertson.  
"I'm now passing on this Christmas gift to you Lily," he says to her.  
Mr Poppy and Cleo then pull one another into a warm Christmas hug of friendship.  
"Saint B's will always be in my heart just like you will be Mr Poppy!" Cleo explains to her teaching assistant.  
Mr Poppy then waves goodbye to Lily.  
"So long! Farewell! I need to say goodbye!" He tells her.  
Cleo then makes her way off the stage, following her new friend Lily jumping down from it.  
Chapter 21  
Cleo makes her way out of the city hall along with her new mate Lily. She is still wearing an Oakmore school uniform. Cleo wipes some tears of sadness away from her two wet tearful eyes now.  
"I can't believe that I might have just lost Mr Poppy forever Lily!" She complains to her friend.  
Cleo is just really upset that she has lost a man who has been like a second father to her. Lily really doesn't know what to say right now to make her friend feel any better, but however she knows that in time Cleo will hopefully believe that she has made the right decision with moving on from the school, because after all everyone has their time at school, and then everyone needs to leave school. It was painful for Lily when she needed to leave Living primary school. Suddenly an idea makes its way into Lily's head. Lily knows that both her and Cleo can get help with helping Toby to get his memory back when they get home, and also with saving Ryan from both Vincent Charles and his in her own personal opinion rather annoying side kick Emily.  
"Come on Cleo we need to get back to Liverpool!" Lily insists to her new mate.  
Cleo takes a look over at Lily, and she knows that she now has a sister through her, because unfortunately Cleo didn't get on very well with her parents, and now she has sadly made her way away from Saint Bernadette's. Cleo links arms friendly with Lily, and they disappear away from the city hall together. While they make their way away from the hall they can hear Mr Poppy singing from inside the hall.  
It's cold outside but Hawaii in my heart this Christmas!  
Right now this is going to get slightly confusing, because excitedly twenty fourteen is now basically over since that it's now the twenty second of December, and the New Year begins next week! The next story that I'm going to write will be an introduction to the twenty fifteen set of stories.


	3. Chapter 3

The Start of the New Adventure  
(2015 EDITION)  
Series 1 Episode 1  
Chapter 1  
A taxi pulled up in a little village called Living that is just inside the city of Liverpool. Both Lily Robertson and her new friend Cleo Andrews took to departing themselves from the taxi together. They had just come here from attending the Christmas choir competition that was being held down in the city of London. Lily and Cleo met one another for the very first time in their lives just a couple of days ago. They bumped into each other while Lily was going through a time of great need in her life, and Cleo managed to make Lily happy over the Christmas season.  
"So where do you live then in this village?" Cleo asks Lily sounding rather confused about just where it is that they're going to go in this village.  
The two blonde haired girls take to heading down a street together in the village.  
"Elmtree lane it's just the next street down from this one!" Lily explains to Cleo in response to what she has just asked her about.  
Cleo quite likes the actual layout of this village. The two girls head on down past a couple of shops in this village. Both of their tummies are rumbling with hunger, but however Lily knows that they just have no time to stop and both buy and eat some food for themselves now. They finally arrive at Lily's house in the village. Lily rummages through a pocket in her jacket, and she fetches out a rusty old key from it. Lily uses her key to unlock the front door of her house. The door swings widely open. Lily smiles at Cleo.  
"Welcome to my home sweet home!" She says kindly to her welcoming her into her crib.  
Mackenzie Robertson then takes to appearing directly before the two girls in the hallway of the house. She appears to be really rather furious. Mackenzie shakes her head in despair over at Lily.  
"Where on Earth have you been? You've had me worried sick! Both Jess and Toby are here, and Toby appears to be really rather ill! I know that you've been through your own fair share of danger, but however I just really worry about you my dear darling girl!" She tells her sounding stern in her speech that she is making out to her.  
Lily makes her way into her house, and she smiles back at Mackenzie.  
"Well I'm back now Mack so get that worried look of your face, because right now we really have some work to do!" Lily explains to the woman who she has recently found out is not her mum like how she always thought that she was.  
Lily takes a look from Mackenzie to Cleo.  
"We've got to work together to rescue Ryan from both Vincent Charles and Emily!" She insists to them both.  
Cleo nods her head in agreement to what Lily has just insisted to her about. Mackenzie rounds angrily onto her little girl.  
"How dare you refer to him as Ryan he's your dad my girl, and you will do well to remember that understand! However you are right Ryan's in need of us, and today is the day when his two girls are going to act out as the heroes to him!" She tells her firmly.  
Lily nods her head in agreement in response to what Mackenzie has just told her about. Lily raises her eyes at Mackenzie.  
"Lily Kevins was my mum!" She snaps out at her.  
Mackenzie is now appearing to be really shocked. She really can't believe that Lily has come to learn the truth about just who her real parents were. Mackenzie backs away from Lily in fear now.  
"Look I understand if you wish to be angry with me, but however I just couldn't see you growing up without having a mother, and so if you're angry that I lied to you then ask yourself where would you be if I hadn't. Lily your mother died the day after you were born and so did your father, and so without me and Ryan there to support to you would you have had a proper child hood?" She questions her making her see that she has been a real strong true mother to her.  
Lily understands what Mackenzie has just told her about. Cleo smiles at Lily.  
"I wish that I had a mum like this one who were currently facing right now, because she seems to be really nice to you," she tells her.  
Toby now wanders into the hallway from walking through the open kitchen door. He appears to be really rather confused. Toby walks down the hallway, and he comes crashing into Lily's arms. Lily pulls Toby into a loving hug.  
"Hey dude how's my boyfriend?" She asks him sounding worried about him.  
Toby takes a look back at Lily in response to what she has just asked him about.  
"Boyfriend! What does that mean?" Toby snarls out at Lily scaring her slightly.  
Lily points from Toby to herself.  
"It translates to meaning that your mine!" She explains to him in response to what he has just snarled out at her about.  
Lily nods her head at Toby.  
"Yeah that's right I'm back now to look after you!" She promises him.  
Lily then pulls Toby into a loving hug. She has actually really missed being with him while she has been away down in London.  
Chapter 2  
It was heavily snowing just outside the Robertson's family home. Lily grabbed the house phone up of the table in the living room, and she began to dial the number 999 on it. Lily explained that she was the same girl who they had been looking for to save the life of last night, and Lily also explained to the police that the two people who had taken her have now taken someone else in her place, and that is a person who she loves very much deep down in her heart. The police then made a little promise to Lily saying to her that they would help her to find her missing loved one who had been snatched harshly away from her. Cleo makes her way into the sitting room inside Lily's house along with Lily's best mate Jess. The two girls face their friend Lily inside the living room together.  
"Any luck from the police?" Cleo questions Lily sounding troubled.  
Miss Robertson shakes her head back at Miss Andrews in response to what she has just questioned her about.  
"No they didn't know that Ryan had been kidnapped, but now that they have learned that from me they're going to start a little search for him!" Lily explains to Cleo in response to what she has just questioned her about.  
Cleo takes a look back at Lily.  
"Well what do we do now?" She asks her looking to her for leadership now instead of Mr Poppy.  
Lily makes her way out of the living room.  
"I'm going to Living village primary school!" She explains to both Cleo and Jess as they make to follow her out of the sitting room.  
The three girls make their way past Toby together in the hallway of the house. Toby is twiggling with his thumbs, and he seems to be lost within a hidden lost world of his own. Lily stops to face him while walking past him in the hallway. Lily smiles brightly over at her boyfriend.  
"Don't worry yourself Toby, because I'm going to find a way of getting your memories back for you!" She promises him in response to what he has just explained to her about.  
Cleo smiles at Lily.  
"Don't give up hope yet, because there's still hope for your boyfriend yet! One thing I learned from Mr Poppy is to always believe in the chance of hope coming to us all when we so greatly need it!" She explains to her.  
The two girls then make their way out of the house, and Jess jogs to keep up with them both. Jess shuts the front door of Lily's home after she has made her way through it. The three girls march their way down Elmtree lane together. They are now heading to Living primary school together, because they have work that they need to carry out there by gathering up the children in the school to help them do something that really needs to be done.  
Chapter 3  
Lily Robertson remembers her way right back to Living primary school. This is the first time that she has been for a visit to it since she herself was a child at the school. Lily makes her way through the main school gate, and her two friends who are both Jess and Cleo Andrews follow her straight through the gate. There are lots and lots of children gathered around the school play yard just before them. Lily makes her way through the school play ground along with her two friends closely following her at her heel. The children all stop playing and chatting together, and they all come rushing over to meet Lily in the school yard. The children all grin excitedly up at Lily.  
"You're Mr Robertson's daughter aren't you?" They all question her together.  
Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to what all the children have just questioned her about.  
"Sort of yes," she responds to them all in response to what they have all just questioned her about together.  
The children all pull a face at Lily.  
"You look nothing like him!" They all cry out at her together.  
This news surprisingly doesn't come as news of any kind of shock to the Lily girl, who already knew that she had a different father to the one they're all currently talking about, but any way Lily knows that the man who she should really call her dad Ryan is in great need of her help right now. Lily smiles round at all the children who are crowded in around her.  
"Listen my dad's in need of all of our help! You see he's missing out there in the dark and the cold right now, and he's in great need of all of our help! Please I just don't know who else to turn to, because I have realised that you're my only home kids!" She explains to them all sounding in desperate need of them assisting her.  
The children are all getting excited by what their teacher's daughter has just explained to them all about. They are all bursting with excitement that they could all be heroes. The children are all happy by the fact that they could be the ones to help their teacher for once. Lily is feeling delighted when she watches all of the little ones nodding their heads in response to what she has just explained to them all about. A great big beaming smile suddenly appears on Lily's face.  
"So you're going to help me then?" She questions all of the kids as she takes a look down at them all.  
The children then all take to throwing their hands up straight up into the air in excitement.  
"Yeah!" They all cry out at Lily together.  
Miss Robertson then takes to telling the children from her father's class that they'll take to planning out their course of action in her dad's classroom. The children then all happily begin to skip off in the direction of the main school entrance together. Cleo passes over a delightful thumbs up to her friend Lily.  
"Oh yeah get in result we now have our very own little army of super soldiers to serve down their lives for us!" She tells her.  
Lily then gives her friend Cleo a friendly pat on the back.  
"Come on my friend we better go and join them," she says to her.  
The three girls who are Lily, Cleo and Jess then make their way jogging across the school yard over to the school entrance together.  
Chapter 4  
Inside her father's classroom Lily Robertson begins to take a little look over the children in her dad's class register while sitting down by his desk there.  
Please put a circle over the correct word that best describes if the child is in school today, your two options are if they are either present or absent.

Names of children in Mr Robertson's year 6 class:  
Bellow Simmons: Present or Absent  
Sunny Seashot: Present or Absent  
Nick Jack Adamson: Present or Absent  
Rage Thunderball: Present or Absent  
Rainbow Jones: Present or Absent  
Danny Rocks: Present or Absent  
Sky Strike: Present or Absent  
Lily takes a look up from the register at all the girls and boys who are currently sat down before her inside the classroom. The girls and boys are all sitting down by their desks in the classroom, and they are all looking eagerly up at her. Both Cleo and Jess make their way into the classroom now followed closely by the deputy headmaster of the school. Lily smiles up at Mr Henry Brown.  
"Ah hello, Mr Brown, lovely to meet you, I'm Lily Robertson which off course therefore makes me Mr Robertson's daughter!" She explains to her as she rises to her feet up from sitting down on her dad's chair.  
Mr Brown nods his head back at Lily in response to what she has just explained to him about.  
"Where's your dad?" He questions her sounding quite suspicious.  
Lily crosses the year six classroom over to be directly standing face to face with Mr Brown.  
"So sorry for this news that I really need to tell you that my dad is currently missing, but don't worry yourself Mr Brown, because me and the children in this class are now going to go out and search for him!" She tells him bringing him up to date on some important pieces of information that Lily believes that he really needs to know about.  
Bellow smiles across the classroom over at Cleo while Lily is talking to Henry.  
"So where are we going to start looking for Mr Robertson first?" He asks her sounding interested in beginning this adventure to find their missing teacher.  
There's a couple of moments silence while Cleo tries to think of the best possible answer to respond this little ten year old boy, who is only one year younger than what she herself is. Cleo has already started to have feelings of regret about having made her decision to leave Saint Bernadettes school already, when really she didn't have to leave the school until at least next summer. Cleo doesn't even know Lily very well, and it would seem to Cleo right now that Lily is taking advantage over her kind nature by seeking out her help with finding her lost dad.  
"I'm not the best person to ask try asking Lily!" Cleo responds to Bellow in response to what he himself has only just asked her about.  
Could Cleo really trust Lily? What if this was all just some kind of heartbreaking trick that Lily was playing on her by making Cleo leave both Mr Desmond Poppy and her other friends down in the city of London? Somehow however just as much as she wanted to Cleo knew that she just couldn't leave her friend Lily now, because after all Cleo can see the struggles that Lily is currently facing in her life, and so this makes Cleo realise that Lily means no harm to her. Cleo took a little look over across the classroom at Lily, and she found her deep in conversation with both Mr Brown still and also now with Mr Yellowton, who is the headmaster of the school. Cleo quickly realised that Lily must be asking their permission to take the children out of school to search for their missing teacher with them. However unfortunately the two teacher's don't seem to be given their permission on this matter out to Lily, who just so desperately needs it, but however they seem to be wishing to offer out their own help to her instead of their children's.  
The children in the class were all nervously waiting for both Mr Yellowton and Mr Brown to stop having their conversation with Lily, and for them both to just simply leave the classroom. They were all worried that their two teachers' wouldn't let them go out and search for Mr Robertson with Lily. It would seem that the children just like Lily herself just want to see her dear dad all safe and sound, and they are all worried right now that he's both dead and gone.  
Chapter 5  
Lily Robertson had no joy with trying to confidence both Mr Yellowton and Mr Brown that the children all needed to come and search for her dad with her, because Lily personally believes that just like a dog a child has the ability to sniff out absolutely anything that it wishes to find. Mr Yellowton was still inside the year six classroom in his headquarters which is Living primary school. He is standing at the front of the classroom side by side with both Lily and her friend Cleo Andrews. He is facing all the little girls and boys in the classroom there.  
"Good morning boys and girls!" Mr Yellowton says welcoming in the new morning for the children in the class.  
They all take a look up at him together. Suddenly seven little eyes are staring up at the headmaster.  
"Good morning Mr. Yellowton!" They all sing back to him together.  
Mr Yellowton like every teacher seems to does rather enjoy hearing the children who he deals with wishing him a good morning. Mr Yellowton took a look to right of him at Miss Lily Robertson, and he pointing one of his fingers over at her, while he was still facing all of the children in this class.  
"This lady wishes to take you all out of school!" Mr Yellowton explains to all the rather interested looking girls and boys.  
They all nod their heads excitedly in response to what he has just explained to them all about, intrigued to know what he is going to say next.  
"Yeah Mr Yellowton we already know!" Rage yells back at his headmaster in response to what he has just explained to both him and to the others about.  
Mr Yellowton raises up one of his hands to silence Rage, with the feeling of worry that he is going to speak again. Mr Yellowton shakes his head at all the year six children.  
"Since this lady is only a visitor to our school this unfortunately isn't allowed, and so unfortunately your all just going to have to leave the duty of finding Mr Robertson to the experts who will be able to find him, in other words that your little minds shall be able to understand the police!" He tells them all.  
All of the children now seem to be rather let down by what Mr Yellowton has just told them all about. Their faces drop like a bomb falling down onto a house in the Second World War that they have all recently been learning about in class, while getting taught by their missing mentor Mr Robertson. Lily smiles back at Mr Yellowton.  
"Well me and my friends had better be going now," she tells him.  
Mr Yellowton nodding his head back in understanding at what Lily had just told him gave her a warm hearted smile.  
"You know to call me if you hear anything!" He insists to her.  
Lily nods her head back at Mr Yellowton.  
"Yes sir," she tells him.  
Lily then makes her way out of the back door in the year six classroom in Living primary school along with her two friends both Cleo and Jess. Lily has just left all of the children disappointed knowing that they can't help her to find her lost dad, but however secretly the children are all much more than determined to find a way of helping Lily to find Ryan.  
Chapter 6  
Bellow raged out at Rage while standing before him in their school play yard, "WE'VE GOT TO FIND MR ROBERTSON ALONG WITH LILY!"  
Rage off course couldn't agree more with this that his best mate has just raged out at him about, but however Rage just doesn't know how they'll be able to find their missing teacher. Two girls in their class who are both Sunny and Sky approached them together that late morning in their school yard. The two girls faced the two boys in their school play ground.  
"We've got to try to find a way of leaving school and going to help Lily to find Ryan!" They both shout out rather urgently at them both together.  
Suddenly Sky spies that the main school gate in the yard has been forgotten to be closed today by one of the school teacher's, and that is very quite unusual, because after all the teacher's always make a bad habit for their students by remembering to lock the gate. Sky points out the open school gate to both Sunny and the two boys.  
"Hey isn't that gate supposed to be closed!" Sky alerts her friends to the matter at hand.  
They all then notice it after she has pointed it out to them all. Sunny takes a look back at her friend Sky in response to what she has just alerted her about.  
"Oh yeah isn't today meant to be Mr Robertson's day for locking up the gate, and with him not in today then one of the other teacher's must have forgotten to close it themselves!" Sunny explains to her mate Sky in response to what she has just alerted her about.  
Bellow smiles excitedly at both his mate Rage and at the two girls.  
"Well what are we all waiting for? We've got a way out of the school now let's take it!" He cries out at them all buzzing with excitement.  
They're going to take it, this way out of the school has now been opened for them, and they would be silly not to make their way through it. Bellow then led both Rage and the two girls towards the gate. He was going to act as their little leader until they met back up with Lily again along with her two friends both Cleo and Jess, because after all someone needs to be in charge don't they, and when he isn't behaving silly Mr Robertson and the other teacher's sometimes refer to Bellow as a great inspirational role figure to the rest of the class. However when he isn't behaving sensibly Mr Robertson usually finds himself bellowing out in anger at Bellow.  
"Come on guys let's go!" Bellow says encouraging the others on to follow him out of the gate, and so they do so.  
Luckily no teacher in their school sights them as they make a quick escape out of their school gate. The little boys and girls do know however that if a teacher in their school was to catch them then they would be in great big trouble. The car park was bursting with cars all over the place. There were a couple of police cars and vans scattered around the car park. The four friends made their way through their school car park, and onto the field that lay just beyond it. There was no laughter shown upon their faces for they were all just way too worried about the whereabouts of their missing teacher, but however that wasn't to say that there wasn't great excitement in their hearts, because it was in fact they were all bursting with great excitement. It was partly the excitement of having just made a successful escape out of school, and also with the great joy that they were just about to embark upon a rather splendid adventure.  
Chapter 7  
They found them rather quickly. Bellow Simmons and his three friends Rage Thunderball, Sunny Seashot and Sky Strike managed to find Lily Robertson, Cleo Andrews and their friend Jess down by the docks in Liverpool city. Bellow and his friends can clearly see the look of shocked faces staring back at them all from their three friends. Lily seems completely shocked to find Bellow and the other children from Living primary school standing here in the docks directly facing her. Lily can tell that Bellow is acting in the place of a leader for both Rage and the two girls, and so she turns rather abruptly to face him. Lily shakes her head over in shock at Bellow.  
"What are you doing?" She demands an answer quickly from him.  
Bellow smiles back at Lily in response to what she has just questioned him about. Bellow is a little surprised to find that both the presence of he himself and his three friends here is not obvious.  
"Well we're here to find Mr Robertson along with you Miss Robertson!" Bellow explains to Lily in response to what she herself has just questioned him about.  
Both Cleo and Jess seem to be rather grateful that Bellow, Rage, Sunny and Sky have all come out here to help them to search for Lily's dad, but however Lily herself on the other hand now seems to be really rather angry with little Bellow.  
"You really should be in school!" She tells him firmly.  
Lily then turns angrily to face Rage, Sunny and Sky.  
"You lot shouldn't be so easily led by him!" She shouts out at them all rather crossly.  
Bellow rounds on Lily bravely standing up for himself. He is not fearful that she is about to send him straight back to school, because even if she was to do that then he would simply just not go back to school.  
"I just really want to help you to find our missing teacher, and to make sure that he's alright!" Bellow explains to his teacher's daughter in response to what she has just shouted out at him about.  
Lily makes to argue with Bellow in response to what he has just explained to her about, but however before she can do Cleo turns to address her.  
"Lily whether you like it or not but they're with us now, and I reckon that we may just need all the help that we can get our hands on, and so if I was to have a say in this matter then I suggest that we just keep them with us if they're offering to help us like how they are doing so," Miss Andrews tells Miss Robertson sharing out some friendly words with her.  
Bellow is pleased to see that Cleo is sticking up for both him and for his three friends. Lily takes a quick look over at her friend Jess, and Jess tells Lily with a look just to go along with what Cleo is telling her, because at the end of the day Jess just doesn't really wish to see any tension rising between her two friends Lily and Cleo. Lily shrugs her shoulders back at Bellow.  
"Very well then we now need to take a little trip down to a tunnel that lays just beyond a wood, and there we need to see if my two enemies who are both Vincent Charles and Emily are still keeping my dad Ryan as their prisoner down there!" She says to him.  
Bellow nods his head in understanding in response to what his new mate Lily has just said to him about. Both Jess and Cleo pull a face of astonishment back at Lily now.  
"You've had a little inkling about where your dad possibly could be, and you've never mentioned anything, but however instead of mentioning anything you've had us running ragged all over the city!" They both make a complaint to her together sounding rather angry.  
However Lily has off course got her reasons for not having already made a little trip down to the tunnel, and that was because that she had a belief that both Vincent Charles and Emily could have already relocated Ryan out of the tunnel, and that still could have unfortunately have happened, but however Lily knows that she would be pretty darn foolish not to pay a little visit down to the tunnel, because at the very least if Ryan does prove to be there then these little boys and girls could go back to school. Lily shakes her head in frustration over at her two friends.  
"Shut up and let's just head to the tunnel!" She snaps angrily at them both.  
Lily knows that when she finally finds Ryan then that will put everyone's mind at ease.  
Chapter 8  
Ryan Robertson wasn't there. Oh no he wasn't there when they all got there! When Lily Robertson, Cleo Andrews, Jess, Bellow Simmons, Rage Thunderball, Sunny Seashot and Sky Strike all arrived in the tunnel where Lily had last seen Ryan and his two captives who are off course both Vincent Charles and Emily they were disappointed to find that none of them were there anymore.  
"Where could they all possibly be now?" A little voice inside Lily's head takes to questioning her now.  
Rage turns to face Bellow.  
"I take it that we're not going to be returning to school any time soon then?" He asks him sounding troubled about what the best thing for them to do now is.  
Bellow shakes his head back at Rage in response to what he has just asked him about. Cleo shrugs her shoulders over at her friend Lily.  
"Ok so your dad may not be Liverpool anymore, but there's a whole world of planet Earth out there for us to search for him in that lays just beyond this tunnel!" She explains to her trying to offer her some form of comfort.  
However what Cleo has only just explained to her about has made Lily realise that she's going to have a really rather difficult time in trying to find her missing father. Cleo knows that she's got to be really strong for her friend Lily now. Cleo places her hand gently down upon Lily's arm.  
"Come on our search for him in Liverpool let us down, unfortunately it rather did, but however I have faith that we may have luck in tracking him down yet, but however somewhere else in the country, and if not then certainly in the world!" She tells her in a promise.  
Lily then shares out a friendly high five with her mate Cleo.  
"Yeah I just hope that you're right because he really does mean everything to me," she says to her in response to what she has just told her about.  
Cleo has absolute faith that she will prove to be right with what she says. Bellow shrugs his shoulders over at Rage, Sunny and Sky.  
"You lot may go back to school if you wish to do so, but me on the other hand, I'm going to help Lily to find her dad at any cost whatsoever," he tells them both.  
Bellow then nods his head over at Lily.  
"I'm with you in your search no matter whether you like it or not," he insists to her, letting her know that there's absolutely nothing at all that she can possibly say to him to stop him from being there for her in her time of need.  
Lily then pulls her two friends Cleo and Bellow into a hug of friendship. Rage turns to face both Sunny and Sky.  
"Sorry ladies but if Bellow's staying with Lily then I'm doing so too!" He passes over his information to them both.  
Sunny and Sky then exchange a look with one another, and with that look they tell one another that they really should stay with Lily too. Lily turns to face Jess. As much as she wants her to accompany them Lily knows that someone really needs to stay here in Liverpool with both Mackenzie and Toby, and she does know that there's no better person to do that job then Jess. Lily however knows that it's going to be rather difficult for her to leave her best mate behind in this city, because she really doesn't know just how long her search for her missing father is going to last for.  
"Jess I would really appreciate it if you were to stay here in Liverpool with both Mackenzie and Toby! I really need you to look after them both for me until I return here to Liverpool! No matter what danger maybe coming for them you must protect them against it!" Lily makes this certain piece of information that she is passing over to Jess absolutely clear for her to understand.  
Lily is currently fearing that Vincent Charles may not be working alone with just himself and Emily. There may be a little more soldiers gathered in his army then just those two badies. Jess knows that Lily really needs her to do this for her, and so for that very reason she will do this for her. Jess nods her head in response to the information that Lily has just passed on over to her.  
"No problem at all mate they'll be safe with me watching over them for you!" Jess makes a promise to her friend Lily.  
They then share a little hug of friendship out with one another. Lily then watches as Jess takes to disappearing herself out of the tunnel that they're in away from her. Cleo smiles over once again at her friend Lily.  
"So we're heading to London now I take it?" She asks her.  
Lily nods her head in response to what Cleo has just asked her about. They're journey to London together may now eventually begin! Read on to learn all about their journey from Liverpool to London in our next adventure story!  
To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

The Start of the New Adventure  
(2015 EDITION)  
Series 1 Episode 2  
Chapter 1  
They all made their way out of the rather dark dismal tunnel together that lurks just within the city of Liverpool, with Lily Robertson leading them out of it. She was more than prepared now to act in the place of their leader as they embarked themselves to journey across perilous lands together, that are all cramped full of both danger and darkness.  
"Come on Bellow you and your friends really need to try at least to keep up with us!" Cleo laughs at the young lad, who is only one year in age younger than she herself is.  
Lily was feeling a little bit angry with Cleo now for laughing in the face of danger, but however she understands that she is still quite young and so therefore is still quite immature in her age. Plus Lily understands that this situation may seem like one great big exciting adventure to the others apart from she herself off course, because Lily knows just how serious this matter at hand is. Bellow didn't really approve of the way by which Cleo was now taking to wind him up, but however he does understand that she is just trying to have a little bit of fun with him, and Bellow knows that if he was to allow Cleo to have a little bit of fun by teasing him then this may just place a smile onto Lily's face, and then maybe perhaps it will take to cheering her up a little bit, but no however Lily seems to be looking quite serious, and also rather concerned about what the possible whereabouts of her dad could be right now.  
They reached the end of the woods that lay just beyond the dark tunnel now, and they could see valleys upon valleys stretching on just past it now. They had taken a different little route together away from the road that both Lily and Cleo had once been led down by a teaching assistant called Mr Poppy, who was like a father figure to Cleo. Bellow was now standing just by Cleo's side taking a look out into the valleys with her. Lily was already starting to make her way down into the valleys.  
Just to clarify, yeah I know that we all know what a valley is, but however this is for you parents who are reading this story to your children, and are being asked just what a valley is. Well a valley is a low area that is found between hills, and very often a river can be seen running throughout it.  
The valley that both Lily Robertson and her five friends are all currently taking a look at seems to be stretching out both far and wide. Lily knows that it's going to take both her and her friends quite some time to journey through the valley, but however she knows that she really needs to try to journey through it just as quickly as she possibly can.  
Lily and her friends take to both journeying over the hills and over the valleys together. They travel in silence for quite some time, because they all believe that they'll be much quicker travelling if they weren't to talk to one another while they travel.  
Greenery was everywhere in sight around the five searchers for the missing man. However you shouldn't just take a look at a hill and expect it to be the colour green, because after all hills can be many different colours, like for example many different shades of the colour green, and brown colours found within them as well as grey, referring to grey stones found within them. Also in relation to this hills can be many different shapes and heights. Some can quite possibly be just as tall as mountains. It was rather high the hill that Sky tumbled came crashing down.  
Chapter 2  
Her friends were off course really rather worried about her. They could all see her laying down appearing to be unconscious on the ground just below the hill.  
"SKY!" Sunny screamed frantically down the hill top sounding extremely concerned about her dear friend.  
Luckily the hill top wasn't as tall as the sky itself, but however it still was rather tall within its height, and so Sky still had pretty far to fall down. Lily knows that both she herself and her four friends need to remain calm right now, and to figure out between themselves what the best possible way to help Sky would be. Lily could however see that Sunny was starting to panic just a wee tad. Lily turns quickly to face her, and she manages to give her a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry yourself Sunny because I'm now going to go down the hill and see if I can do anything to help Sky!" Lily promises her new friend.  
She then took off running like the wind. Lily sped down the mountain just as fast as she possibly could go, down and down she went. Down and down the mountain she raced until at last she reached the spot where Sky had fallen down. At least Sky hadn't fallen down from the sky. She didn't seem to be in a good shape as Lily took a little look down at her. Sky's eyes were firmly closed. It was almost as if there was no life in her at all, and it was as though a storm was occurring inside of her right now. Lily bent down onto her knees on the ground just beside where Sky was laying on the ground. Lily took to checking the pulse on Sky's neck straight away, and she was rather shocked to find that it wasn't beating correctly.  
"What to do now?" A little voice inside Lily's head takes to questioning her.  
Lily's two eyes made their way looking up the mountain, and then she could see Cleo, Bellow, Rage and Sunny all still standing together up at the top of the mountain. Lily knows that she's going to need her friend's assistance if she's going to decide just what happens next with Sky. Lily then took to use a hand gesture to signal to both Cleo and the others to make their way heading down to her direction, and so they all made their way down the mountain together, down to where both Lily was standing and to where Sky was laying down. Lily shook her head over at her friend Cleo.  
"There seems to be no form of life in Sky right now at all," she tells her.  
Cleo takes a little look down at her new friend Sky in response to what her other new friend Lily has just told her about.  
"Poor kid," a little voice inside Cleo's head summons up her definition of just what Sky is right now.  
Rage has taken to pull Sunny into a friendly hug to comfort her, because she is just ever so worried about her friend's well being right now after all.  
"I just don't know what to do!" Lily confesses Cleo while she faces her where they stand together at the bottom of the mountain, where Sky has just fallen down from.  
Cleo sinks down onto the ground beside where Sky is laid down unconscious.  
"Fear not we'll be able to work out what happens next together Lily, after all two thinking heads are much better than one," Miss Andrews says to her friend Miss Robertson trying to assure her that they will yet be able to help Sky.  
The poor girl seems to have fallen down from the sky.  
"Hey guys!" Bellow suddenly shouts out alerting the others to a helicopter that is currently circling the sky above their heads.  
Lily takes a look up at the air craft with great relief shown clearly by her thankful facial expression, and she suddenly realises that it's actually an air ambulance. Cleo all of a sudden starts to wave her arms up wildly into the air in order to capture the attention of the pilot of the air ambulance helicopter. Luckily she is then sighted by them. The door of the helicopter opens up to reveal the face of Mackenzie Robertson.  
"HEY IT'S ALRIGHT LILY IT'S ME!" Mackenzie screams down to her little girl from where she is sitting up in the helicopter.  
Mackenzie then turns to face the pilot of the helicopter who she is sat beside.  
"Take us down below!" She instructs him.  
The pilot obeys Mackenzie's instruction just as soon as she passes it over to him, and he begins to lower his air craft. The air ambulance goes nice and steady all the way down to the ground below, and that's when Mackenzie jumps out of the air craft. Mackenzie is left shocked to find that one of her husband's children in the class that he teaches is laying down on the ground unconscious just before her. The air paramedic comes rushing over to see to the wounded little girl at once. Mackenzie turns to face Lily.  
"Hey listen to me, because you really should not have run off looking for your dad like that without me!" She shouts at her telling her off firmly.  
Lily knows that Mackenzie isn't best pleased with her right now, but however over time she hopes that she will come to realise that she only went off searching for Ryan in order to find him for both of their sakes. The paramedic is now taking to carry the unconscious Sky into the air ambulance. Once the paramedic had also made her way into her aircraft, and had taken to start up her engines then the blades at the top of the helicopter started to wiz round. The spade of how they whizzed round kept on speeding up continuously. The engine made quite a bit of noise as it started up. Lily, Mackenzie, Cleo, Bellow, Rage and Sunny all took to watch together as the air craft hovered up into the air, and then it took off like the wind up up and into the clear blue sky.  
Chapter 3  
They all quickly returned to where they had all been before earlier on before Sky had tumbled down the mountain, and the place where they had been before where they are all back now is off course back up at the very top of the hill. Lily could still tell clearly that Mackenzie still wasn't best pleased with her for running off in search of Ryan like that, but however before Lily could turn to face her mum on the top of the hill to say anything to try and make her less angry at her, Cleo turned to face Lily. She had managed to spot something that easily could have the power to help them all. She had spotted another little village, which lay just beyond another couple of hills. They could easily make it to that village together by nightfall.  
"Look over there Lily it's another village that we could easily make it to by nightfall!" Cleo says pointing the nearby village out to her friend.  
Lily now knows just where their new temporary destination is. They need to really get themselves down to that village over there. Lily took a little look over at Mackenzie.  
"I'm afraid to say that you're just going to have to sort me out later mum!" She tells her.  
Lily has just accepted now that both the mum and dad who she has been gifted with are both Mackenzie and Ryan. Mackenzie nods her head in understanding in response to what her adopted daughter has just told her about.  
"Right Cleo if you wouldn't mind leading the way down to the village!" Mackenzie tells her new friend.  
Miss Andrews nods her head in response to what Mrs Robertson has just told her about. Cleo wasn't too happy to find that Bellow wanted to walk down to the village right by her side.  
"Just don't do anything that could quite easily annoy me!" Cleo tells Bellow firmly.  
Bellow pulls a face back at his new friend Cleo in response to what she has just told him about.  
"Ah Cleo would I ever do anything at all to annoy you? Really girl look at me I don't have the power to annoy you!" He giggles teasingly in response to what she has just told him about.  
Cleo shakes her head over in disgust at Bellow.  
"I've been annoyed by you since the first moment I met you back in Living primary school!" She confesses to him.  
Bellow rather enjoys this new found friendship that he has managed to build up with Cleo, because he knows that she is just so easily teased by him. Although he doesn't really wish to admit it to anyone Bellow finds Cleo really rather attractive. He likes the way that she smiles, but however Bellow knows that he is quite wrong to try and get too attached to Cleo, because he fears that he may need to say farewell to her after they find Mr Robertson.  
She likes him too, but however she daren't reveal that information to anyone other than herself. Cleo is determined not to even share out the news that she finds Bellow quite handsome to Lily, because Miss Andrews fears that her friend Miss Robertson will advise her against having these feelings of romance towards Master Simmons. Cleo knows that both she herself and her friend Bellow are just far too young to try and make anything work at all about their relationship with one another, but however she knows that this news that she is explaining to herself inside of her own head really shouldn't stop her from becoming friends with him.  
Rage Thunderball is travelling side by side with his friend from school Sunny Seashot over the many different hills leading down to the village. He can tell that she is just really very concerned about the well being of her dear friend Sky right now. Rage has already admitted to himself inside of his own head that he too is quite worried about his friend Miss Strike. Master Thunderball sincerely hopes that Miss Strike hasn't been struck off from the world that they are in, and he really hopes that he'll be able to see her again someday soon.  
Mackenzie and Lily Robertson are off course wandering alongside one another across the many different hills leading down to the village.  
"We will find Ryan my baby! We will I promise you that we will together as one family!" Mrs Robertson makes a promise to her little girl, and she just really hopes that she'll just believe her promise that she has just made out to her.  
Lily links arms with the woman who she now knows not to be her real mum. It has been pretty hard for Lily struggling to come to terms with the knowledge that both Ryan and Mackenzie are not her real parents, but however that doesn't stop her from loving them both more than life itself.  
"It's not just dad that I'm worried about!" Lily makes out a little confession to Mackenzie.  
Mrs Robertson understands immediately just who the other person is who her daughter is worried about, and she knows that other person to be Toby Danielson off course.  
"He'll be fine; after all he's got lovely Jess watching over him until you return!" Mackenzie assures Lily in response to what she has just confessed to her about.  
However although she daren't tell her daughter this Mackenzie is fearing more than anything else in the world other than the fact that her husband's probably dead, that Toby's memory may never ever be able to return successfully to him again.  
Chapter 4  
Finally they were strolling into the village together, with both Cleo Andrews and Bellow Thunderball leading them into it. It seemed to be a very busy area around the six friends as they made their way into the quiet little village. Mackenzie stopped in her tracks in order to turn round and face the others in the village. Mackenzie smiles round at all of her friends after she has stopped to face them all.  
"We've got to inform the police again about Ryan being missing, and this time we've got to demand that they offer out their services to help us to find him!" She tells them all.  
Suddenly Sunny spies with her blue coloured eyes a police man, who is stood near to an old fashioned looking lamppost near to the centre of the village. Sunny quickly identifies him as a professional looking police officer. Sunny looks straight ahead of her at Lily.  
"Hey there's an officer over there who may just be able to help us!" She alerts her to where he is standing.  
Thanks to Sunny pointing him out to her Lily then sights the police officer.  
"Hey excuse me officer!" Lily calls out to the police man.  
The police officer then turns on the spot that he is standing on to face Lily appearing to be really rather suspicious of her. He has that look of suspicion shown clearly on his face the same kind that police officer's usually have on their faces.  
"Yes Miss congratulations for you calling me you now have my attention!" The police officer responds to Miss Robertson in response to what she has just called out to him.  
Lily steps forward to face the mysterious looking police officer. This police officer now has a grinning look on his face.  
"Lily Robertson! Oh my dear Lily Robertson how long it seems to have been since the very last time that we both met with one another back in sweet dear little Living village! I suppose you've come looking for dear daddy Ryan Robertson, but the question remains just where have I taken him to?" He questions the rather both terrified and troubled Lily girl.  
It's him! It's Vincent Charles Robertson! Lily didn't recognise him at first, and as for everyone else who she's currently with they have all been just so good fortunate to have never met him before, but however now it seems that their good fortune has come to an end, because here he is after all standing directly before them all here and now. Lily can feel the anger boiling up inside of her heart. Hatred is focused on her mind right now, and that hatred is off course focussed towards the mad bad villain of a man who is Vincent Charles.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE? WHERE THE HELL'S MY DAD VINCENT CHARLES?" Lily thunders out like the roaring harsh wind in great anger at her new found foe.  
Mackenzie hears the name now, and she realises much to her great horror just who this strange man is. It's him she knows now. Vincent Charles raises up one of his hands to silence Lily before she can speak to him again. Mackenzie rounds in great anger onto her enemy Vincent Charles.  
"Where the hell's my husband you mad bad lonely little man?" She demands an answer abruptly from him.  
Vincent Charles turns aggressively to face Mackenzie.  
"Ssh!" He snarls out coldly at her.  
Vincent Charles however is pleased that he now has both of his enemy Ryan's girls at his mercy. He's planning to cause great amounts of pain to them both, but however not right here and certainly not right now.  
"A change of scenery I think is needed in order for us all to continue this little conversation with one another!" Vincent Charles snaps out sharply at both Lily and her gang.

What happens next isn't really too unexpected, because what happens next is what you'd expect to find from any evil villain. What goes on next is that Vincent Charles uses his power to send them all to the great big capital city of England which is off course London. Vincent Charles, it's no real secret discovering that the mad man has dark powers that he carries out and performs on both people and places.  
Vincent Charles Robertson uses his dark powers to send them all to a nice quiet little office in his dark cold evil spooky looking tower in London. The tower is found in a desolated part of London.  
Chapter 5  
The office has both skulls and cross bows shown all around it. The office is like a dungeon, but however it's like a nice grand dungeon, because there's a mighty throne chair in the room that Vincent Charles Robertson appears down sitting on when he appears out of nowhere in the room.  
"Ha! Look at all of you!" Vincent Charles laughs out coldly at all of his prisoners, when he sees that thanks to his mighty dark powerful magic they all appear imprisoned within chains when they appear out of nowhere inside his office.  
They are all lined up against the far end wall of his office together. They are all there Lily and Mackenzie Robertson, Cleo Andrews, Bellow Simmons, Rage Thunderball and Sunny Seashot. Vincent Charles pulls a look of disgust over at both Lily and her adopted mum Mackenzie.  
"It's not surprising that Ryan has a bad taste in girls that he loves who he has in his family, because after all we all know that he himself is a disgusting little man! After all both you and I know this don't we Mackenzie that when he very first met her Lily he abducted your dear sweet kind mum, and he took to on a ride on an express train, where I think if I remember correctly that's where he abused her!" Vincent Charles reminds Mackenzie of the sins that his son Ryan has committed within his life so far, and as he passes all of this information out into the open he can see that his Granddaughter is shaking with fear in response to what he has to say about her dad.  
Mackenzie witnessed Lily Kevins' finale days in life, and so she knows all about her relationship with her own husband Ryan, because after all both Lily and Ryan discussed their history together quite a lot before Lily was killed by the people who hated her on Christmas day. Mackenzie however knows for certain that her husband Ryan loved Lily Kevins when she was alive more than anything, and the reason to that was because of the fact that she forgave his crimes that he committed against her. Mackenzie also knows that if Lily hadn't been destroyed even before death, meaning that if she hadn't lost one of her ears, one of her hands, and one of her leg and off course if Lily's own husband Razz had still turned evil, but however if Lily hadn't died then Mackenzie knows that her husband Ryan would gladly have married her instead of her herself.  
"Enough talk Vincent Charles, and answer my question for heaven's sake, where is my dad?" Lily yells out at her enemy wishing more than anything else that he'll just simply answer her question.  
Vincent Charles rises up onto his feet from his throne type of chair.  
"Ah accept from Miss Kevins he's not your dad is he now?" Vincent Charles says simply to the young lady who he knows for certain is not his own Granddaughter.  
Lily is getting both fed up and frustrated with the way that Vincent Charles is going on about Ryan not being her real dad, and the way that he spoke about what happened when Ryan first met Lily her real mum.  
"Yeah alright Vincent Charles I get the point I was adopted by both Ryan and Mackenzie when I was very first born, and that my real mum and dad were both called Lily and Razz, but however they both were killed on the day when I was born, and that when they very first met both Ryan and my mum didn't get on so well like a house on fire! I'm just really not interested in any of that information, because I am interested in two things right now, and they are the fact that I truly wish that both Ryan and Mackenzie were my real mum and dad, because I love them both much more than anything else in the world, but however that isn't to say that I wouldn't have liked to have met both of my real mum and dad when they were alive, because after all from what I can gather that they were both in their own way heroes. The other thing that I'm interested and in fact absolutely pleased about right now is that you're not my Granddad. I just want to know where the hell Ryan is!" Lily snaps out at Vincent Charles, putting him into place about just how she is feeling right now.  
Cleo is pleased that her friend was able to speak up for herself like that, and she is especially pleased, because of the way that she bravely spoke up for herself when that mad man was going out of his way in order to torment her.  
"Who am I to keep important information to myself especially when it concerns you more than how it concerns me me? Who am I to keep secrets from my own daughter in law Mackenzie? I've imprisoned my son Ryan in a metal tightly security locked up cage at the very top of Mount Everest, and there you will have to set out to rescue him!" Vincent Charles tells Lily his enemy girl and also Mackenzie his family member.  
Mount Everest Lily fears that it maybe vertically impossible for her to climb that mountain to find her dad up there on it.  
"Yes we can climb the mountain, and we will be able to get to him up there!" Lily is promised this by her new good friend Cleo.  
Vincent Charles pulls a look of anger over at Cleo.  
"I'm not sure that I like you very much my dear girl! After all I just can't stand really positive people who look on the bright side of life!" He tells her truthfully.  
What Vincent Charles has just told Cleo doesn't bother her in the slightest, and this is because after all she doesn't really like people who kidnap other people, and who often tend to look more on the darker part of life. Vincent Charles shakes his head over at Lily.  
"I bet that you wish that you were me right now, because unlike how if and when you escape me, you will have to find a way of journeying to the ice cold mountain, and then you'll have to be faced with the choice about whether you wish to climb the mountain or not, because if you do climb the mountain then there's a great big horrible terrifying chance that you may not be able to survive!" He explains to her.  
Vincent Charles can tell that he's just placed a little bit of thinking onto Lily's sweet little mind. Lily tries to struggle the metal chains away from her hands, but however she is really disgusted to find that she cannot. The chains seem to be way too tight on her hands. Vincent Charles takes a look over at Bellow.  
"And what's your name young man?" He asks him sounding interested in knowing what his name is.  
Bellow then takes to sharing out his own name with Vincent Charles in response to what he has just asked him about.  
"Bellow! BELLOW! BELLOW!" Vincent Charles bellows out angrily at young Bellow in response to hearing just what his name is.  
Oh my Bellow really heard Vincent Charles bellowing his name out in anger just there. Bellow nods his head back at Vincent Charles in response to how he has just bellowed out his name.  
"Not nice to meet you Vincent Charles!" Bellow tells his enemy within a truthful tone.  
How the hell were Lily and her five friends going to get out of this right horrible mess that they all found that they were suddenly in?  
Chapter 6  
There's no denying that Vincent Charles Robertson is an extremely powerful man. It's no getting away from the fact that he completely hates his own son Ryan Robertson, and this has maybe been shown already within our stories due to Ryan getting kicked out of his own home at a really young age, and him living and growing up from a little boy into a young teenage man in the wildness of planet earth.  
Lily Robertson takes a look around her enemy Vincent Charles' office with her two brown coloured eyes. Lily can see many different kinds of spikes sticking out of the four walls that are inside Vincent Charles' room. Lily takes a look over at the man himself. Vincent Charles is sat down on his desk looking directly over at her.  
"Let me ask you this little question Lily, if you're not even able to escape from my office then just how will you be able to travel to Mount Everest to rescue your dad?" Vincent Charles questions his new enemy.  
Vincent Charles knows that anyone who calls themselves either a friend to Ryan or to his adopted daughter Lily is an enemy to he himself.  
"I'll strike a deal with you how about that?" Lily asks her enemy.  
Making a deals good Vincent Charles thinks to himself, and the reason to this is because he knows that he'll be able to get a lot out of making a deal with his enemy. Vincent Charles shrugs his shoulders back at Lily in response to what she has just asked him about.  
"Very well then name the terms and let's just see if I agree to them!" Vincent Charles tells Lily firmly in response to what she herself has just asked him about.  
Mackenzie closes her eyes in fear in response to learning that her enemy is just about to make a deal with her adopted daughter.  
"Well don't just stand there chained up over there smiling over at me girl! Name your terms to the deal that you wish to make with me girl! Do it now Lily!" Vincent Charles snaps out sharply at Miss Robertson.  
Ok now she has thought up the deal that she wishes to make with her enemy.  
"My life in exchange for Ryan's! Use your power that I know that you have to send him right here right now and take me in his place!" Lily places her proposition in front of Senior Robertson.  
However it's clear that Vincent Charles doesn't agree to making this deal with his enemy, and this is shown clearly by the way by which he shakes his head, in response to learning about her proposition to him. Lily knows that her first proposition that she has placed before her enemy has failed. Now it's time for her to make her second proposition to him.  
"What if you let us go, and then once I find Ryan, because believe me when I tell you that I will find him you can take me hostage!" Lily brings her second proposition before Vincent Charles' attention.  
It's clear that Vincent Charles likes the second proposition that Lily has just made to him much more than how he liked the first one. Lily is happy to find Vincent Charles nodding his head in response to hearing her second proposition to him. Vincent Charles then uses his magical powers to unchain the prisoners who he captured. After the thick metal chains have vanished from her two hands, Vincent Charles grasps hold of Lily's right hand.  
"You have yourself a deal my girl! I look forward to having you as my prisoner forever more!" He proclaims to her.  
Lily quickly removes her hand from Vincent Charles' hand.  
"Yeah that's if I survive the search for my dad that is!" She explains to him in response to what he himself has just proclaimed to her about.  
Vincent Charles smiles coldly back at Lily in response to what she has just explained to him about.  
"Either way I'm delighted to say that I get joy out of it whether you don't survive or become my slave for life, they both sound really rather great to me!" Vincent Charles insists to Lily his enemy.  
He then uses his enchanted powers to blast open the front door of his office, allowing his foes to leave his presence. They all take to hurrying rather quickly out of the office.  
"Wait come back I wish to add something to that deal of ours Lily!" Vincent Charles calls after his prisoners.  
The only person to make a return to his office is Lily. Lily stands facing Vincent Charles inside his office appearing to be really rather troubled.  
"What else would you like to include in our deal?" Lily questions Vincent Charles sounding really rather troubled.  
Vincent Charles comes closer to stand directly before Lily his foe.  
"Your two friends both Rage and Sunny stay here with me in my dark castle until you return, and if you don't return then I keep them both as my slaves instead of you!" He proposes to her.  
There's a moment of silence. Lily knows that she really needs to have complete absolute faith that she will be able to come back, and that she will be able to rescue her dad, and so because of the pressure of her success that she is placing onto herself Lily knows that neither Rage nor Sunny will be able to be Vincent Charles captives for very long. However Lily is also wrestling over the fact whether or not she can truly leave her friends behind here, and also what happens if she wasn't to succeed and come back? Both Rage and Sunny then make their way into Vincent Charles' office. They seemed to have overheard what the bad mad man has just proposed to Lily. Sunny places her hand gently inside Lily's own hand, and she looks her in the eyes.  
"Vincent Charles must have both me and Rage!" Sunny says simply to Lily.  
She then pulls her into a friendly hug.  
"Don't come back here no matter what happens to us, let him have us, and live your life not as a prisoner to him," Sunny whispers into Lily's ear.  
Lily really doesn't know what to do next, and so she just makes a run straight out of Vincent Charles' office. Vincent Charles then uses his power to make Sunny hold a mopping brush in her hand, and he makes her start to sweep up the mud from the floor with it. Vincent Charles also uses his power to make the pink stripy flowery hooded jacket that Sunny is wearing, the grey T-shirt with the green flower picture on it, and the blue jeans all disappear off her to be replaced on her by a raggedy horrible looking dress. Vincent Charles then rounds on Rage.  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOUNG MAN GO DOWN AND WORK BELOW IN THE MINES THAT ARE UNDERNEATH MY CASTLE!" He rages out at him commanding him to follow out his duties.  
Vincent Charles then uses his dark power to force Rage to follow out his command.

Chapter 7  
Lily dashes down a corridor leading away from Vincent Charles office in the dark castle. From the inside the castle looks like a real old medieval castle, and Lily is pretty sure that it looks the exact same on the outside too. Lily is currently beating herself up inside of her own heart for leaving her friends both Rage and Sunny behind like that, for them both to be at the mercy of the villain Vincent Charles. Lily rushes like crazy down a slight of spiral stars in the castle, and then she throws herself onto the main gate of the castle blasting it open. Lily then hurries just as fast as she possibly can out of the castle, and her two friends both Cleo and Bellow also take to following her out of the castle along with her adopted mother Mackenzie. Bellow rounds in great anger onto Lily.  
"I know all about that blubbing deal that you have just made with Vincent Charles, and so I also know that you have just turned my two friends into him!" He complains to her sounding really rather angry.  
Lily however knows that she didn't infact agree to making the deal with the dark devil that just so happens to currently be in her life, and this is because Lily didn't actually say anything at all to Vincent Charles after he proposed his deal to her, but however Lily fears that Vincent Charles is still just going along with the deal that has been made, and this is because both Sunny and Rage seems to have agreed to making it in her own place. Lily shakes her head over at Bellow in response to what he has just complained to her about.  
"I didn't actually say anything to Vincent Charles in order for me to agree with his deal or not!" She admits to him.  
Cleo shakes her head in disgust over at both Lily and Bellow.  
"It doesn't matter whether you did or not Lily, because whether we are happy with it or not, but Vincent Charles has now captured both Rage and Sunny, and he will continue to hold them both as his slaves until we make a return to him along with Ryan!" She explains this to them both.  
Mackenzie nods her head in agreement in response to what Cleo has just told both her daughter and the young pupil who's in her husband's year six class.  
"Yeah in order for both Rage and Sunny not to be Vincent Charles' prisoners anymore is for us to find Ryan, and then hopefully when he gets his strength back up again Ryan will be able to sort both Vincent Charles and Emily, no matter where on Earth she is out once and for all!" Mackenzie says in agreement to what Cleo has just explained to the others.  
They are all stood on a dark hillside together, which is just outside Vincent Charles' dark castle. They are all looking out together over a large horizon of both hills and valleys, which all remind them pretty much of both the hills and valleys that they had all just travelled over together back in Liverpool, but however they all now know themselves to actually be in the city of London. Lily yawns out in annoyance to the others, feeling rather annoyed with herself right now. The others are all fearful that Lily who they are all happy to call their leader is getting tired, and they know that if she gets tired then she may not be on best form to help them out and to issue them out orders to follow out.  
"Come on we all best get moving!" Lily tells the others sounding both firm and in a certain tone of voice ready to be their leader within this mission to find Ryan.  
They all then take to heading out down the hill together with Lily in the lead. She is acting out as their leader in their search to find her lost father.  
The end


	5. Chapter 5

The Start of the New Adventure  
(2015 EDITION)  
Series 1 Episode 3  
Chapter 1  
Lily Robertson was sitting down on a great big rock that stood stone still at the very top of quite a big hill looking out into the early morning sun rise. The sun was rising now over the land. Lily personally thought that this was rather a fantastic looking sun rise. Her friends were all laying down on the ground of the hill top, scattered all around her, they were all sleeping soundly. Lily had also managed to have just a couple of hours of sleep last night, but however it had been just a couple of hours of sleep that she really needed to have, and so she was rather grateful that she had actually had them. In truth Lily hadn't been able to have a good night sleep last night due to the worry that her dad maybe dead.  
"What if Ryan really was dead?" A little voice inside Lily's own head now takes to questioning him.  
Lily starches her forehead with one of her hands. It had been quite sweaty which had been caused by her worrying off course.  
"Don't be silly Lily off course he isn't dead, and don't worry yourself because you will find him!" Another voice inside Lily's head takes to reassuring her now.  
Lily fears now that she is maybe perhaps going just a little bit mad by hearing voices talking to her inside of her own head. Lily found suddenly that her friends were all waking up now all around her. Mackenzie was the first to waken up. She sat up quickly on the mountain top with her eyes fully awake. Mackenzie took a look over at her adopted daughter who was sitting down on a great big rock watching as she woke up on the top of the mountain.  
"Lily you look as if you've been up for hours!" Mackenzie makes a comment to her little girl regarding her.  
Lily knows for a fine fact that she's been up for hours.  
"Couldn't sleep!" Lily admits to her adopted mum in response to the comment that she has just received from her.  
Mackenzie has now struggled up onto her feet, and she goes for a little wander around the mountain top in order for her to stretch out her legs.  
"Lily are you alright?" Cleo asks her friend as she struggles to her feet up from where she had been laying down sleeping all through the night on the ground.  
Lily shakes her head back at her friend Cleo in response to what she has just been asked about by her.  
"No we really need to get moving!" Lily responds to Cleo's question to her.  
Lily realises that not quite all of her friends have woken up yet, because actually Bellow is still flat out on the ground of the mountain top sound asleep. Lily shakes her head over at Cleo.  
"Wake him up will you!" She issues her out a basic instruction to follow.  
Cleo knows that Bellow can be quite difficult for her to deal with sometimes. Cleo bends down on the ground just beside where Bellow is laying sound asleep, and she starts to shake him with her two hands in order to wake him up.  
"Bellow wake up!" Cleo snaps out with sharpness in the tone of her voice at her friend.  
Bellow then struggles to open up his two eyes, and when he does he is shocked to find that Cleo was the one to wake him up.  
"Look Cleo if you've just woke me up, in order to have a mid night secret talk with me, then I'm sorry to say that I'm just going to go straight back to sleep again!" Master Simmons tells Miss Andrews firmly.  
Lily then storms angrily over to face Bellow.  
"It's morning now sunshine so wake up!" She snaps sharply out at him scaring him both up and onto his feet.  
Lily then shakes her head in disgust over at Bellow.  
"Apologise to Cleo while you go out and search for some kind of food that we can all eat for breakfast!" She instructs him firmly.  
Bellow nods his head in fear in response to what Lily has just instructed him about. Bellow knows very well that Lily isn't someone worth crossing right now. Bellow then turns to face Cleo.  
"Sorry for thinking that you had feelings for me!" He apologises to her.  
Cleo is getting rather fed up with Bellow thinking that the two of them could possibly be love birds with one another, and she just really wishes more than anything else that he would just simply concentrate on the mission that is at hand right now. Cleo smiles at Lily.  
"I'll take him away from you for a little bit!" She tells her, reassuring her that she'll now be able to have some peace and quiet without Bellow there making stupid little comments about both her and her friends.  
Cleo then grabs Bellow firmly by his arm.  
"Ah so you do love me then!" Master Simmons says to Miss Andrews trying to tease her.  
Cleo then leads Bellow off firmly away from Lily.  
"Shut up and keep walking!" She snaps out at him putting him into his place.  
Bellow now knows that just like Lily Cleo also isn't a woman worth crossing.  
Chapter 2  
Lily Robertson stands on top of the hill. She is watching as both of her two friends who are both Cleo Andrews and Bellow Simmons wander off down the hill away from her together.  
"Worried about your dad are you love?" A voice from behind Lily questions her.  
Lily nods her head in response to what her adopted mum Mackenzie has just questioned her about. Lily turns back to face Mackenzie in response to what she has just been questioned about by her.  
"Yeah there keeps being little voices inside of my heading telling me different things about dad!" Lily confesses to hearing voices in her head to Mackenzie.  
Mrs Robertson nods her head showing her own understanding in response to what her daughter has just confessed to her about.  
"I understand what you're going through Lily, because I too am keep on hearing little voices inside of my own head, and the voices are all telling me a mixture of different things, for example there's a voice telling me that we are going to find your dad alive and well, and there's another voice telling me that we're sadly never going to find him, and that we'll be doomed to live out the rest of our lives without him sharing his own life with us, but however what really matters within this situation that is at handing is finding the voice inside of our heads that we wish to listen to, for example I myself am choosing simply to ignore the voice that is telling me the negative things, and I am deciding upon myself to listen to the voice that is inside my head to follow out the positive things! We will travel to the very top of Mount Everest, and we will be able to find your father on top of there!" Mackenzie explains to Lily.  
Miss Robertson now chooses to listen to her adopted mother's positive voice instead of the rather negative voices that she is hearing inside of her own head.  
Bellow Simmons really didn't know what he and his mates could have for their breakfast that morning. He knew that no matter what they had nothing would compare to the food that was served out at breakfast club every morning back at school. Billow knows that quite often meals that are served out to people in schools are not the best, but however he does like the different kinds of foods that are giving out to people at Living primary school.  
Cleo Andrews also really didn't know just what both her and her three friends could have for breakfast that morning, because she knows that people who could out here probably most often carry picnics with them, and unfortunately neither Cleo nor any of her three friends have a rucksack on them with food in it for them to eat away at.  
Unfortunately none of them were able to eat anything that morning, because there were no animals around for them to eat, and so they set off once again wandering over the hills together and across the many different valleys that lay just before them. They were all heading together to the main centre of the city of London.  
Finally they came over their last hill together, and they found that the hill led down onto a road. There were many cars driving along the road.  
"Keep to the right hand side!" Mackenzie quickly takes to reminding everyone of this certain safety fact.  
Was Mackenzie right to remind the others of this fact? I personally believe that she was, because after all a little reminder to the reader of this story Mackenzie's currently travelling with young people and not fellow adults, such as herself. As ten and eleven year olds both Bellow and Cleo are still finding their place in the world by learning all about it, and fifteen isn't way too old for Lily to also learn a little bit more about road awareness.  
However Mackenzie knows that there's no better leader for the group that she's in other than her very own adopted daughter Lily. Mackenzie can at times she quite a lot of Ryan in their Lily's two trustworthy eyes. Mackenzie loves her adopted daughter Lily to pieces, and she would never ever see her being placed in harm's way. Mackenzie can identify a born leader in Lily. Mrs Robertson believes that her adopted daughter is just a young lady who is just born to lead.  
Finally they arrive in a little village which is known as Walthamstow village. They discover that there are quite a few different street parties going on inside this village as they make their way through it together. They come to a little shop in the village, and when they make their way into the shop together they can suddenly smell some really tasty smells coming from its bakery. However Lily makes her way straight past the bakery section of the village shop, and over to a collection of maps that are laid out onto a little table in the shop. Lily immediately starts to take a look through the selection of maps, searching away for one which is a straight forward simple map of London for her to follow out in her adventure. She quickly finds one, and she makes her way over to the counter in the shop. The shop keeper smiles at Lily.  
"Oh by I can tell that you're not a local girl!" He tells her after he identifies that she seems to have travelled both far and wide to get here today, because after all Lily is looking really rather muddy right now.  
Lily knows the shop keeper to be right off course that she isn't a girl who was born in this area of the world. The shop keeper takes now to scanning the bar code of the book underneath the scanner in his shop. The shop keeper then enters in the price of the item that is at hand into his till, before taking a look back at Lily.  
"Five pounds please my girl!" He tells her.  
Lily begins to quickly search through her wallet searching away for a five pound note, but however she is shocked to find that she doesn't have one at hand. The next thing Lily knows is that Cleo is handing the money over to the shop keeper in her place. Cleo smiles at her mate Lily.  
"We just need to find your dad it doesn't matter who buys the essentials," she insists to her.  
Lily only seems to have shratnal inside her wallet, in other words just one pound and two pound coins and not pound notes, she isn't too pleased to say, but however she is pleased to say that Cleo is a very good friend to her.  
Chapter 3  
The village Walthamstow is in the North East side of London. Mackenzie Robertson buys for both herself and for her three friends to get onto the tube in the village, and the tube takes them straight from the village to the main city centre in London. The tube that they are riding inside is really rather smelly, and it is also rather cramped up with lots of people. It only takes a total of twenty minutes for the tube to travel from the village to the main city centre. They all depart from the tube together in the station that is inside the main city centre, and they all take to getting out of the London underground and up and into the open air that lays just on top of it.  
There are quite a few different places that Lily Robertson has always wished to go and see in the city of London, for example she has always really desperately wished to go and see wicked performing on stage at the west end theatre in the city. Lily has also heard rumours from people back home in Living village that the accommodations in London are just simply fantastic. Lily knows from stories that she has been told by her own dad Ryan, that if they were to go to London on holiday, then they would most definitely get a hotel package.  
It's not like Lily Robertson hasn't just already been on a little visit to London, because she has just been to the Christmas choir competition along with her new good friend Cleo, and also the people who she used to know in the school where she used to go to learn which was Saint Bernadettes comprehensive school, but however Lily had a very straight forward type of trip when she came to London round about Christmas time.  
What to do now? Well they do need to plan out their trip to Mount Everest don't they, because after all they're all currently still in the city of London together. It's going to be a long journey for them to all reach Mount Everest, but however they all have the best possible kind of support behind each and every single one of them right now, and that is the believe that they all share out with one another that they will be able to reach the mountain, because the mountain shall be theirs to own.  
A little trip to a Costa coffee cafe' may just seem to be the best possible thing for them all to do right now, because a good cup of coffee and a nice clear head will help them to think straight about just what to do in their adventure to the mountain next.  
They have all now sat down gathered around a little circular table inside the nearest Costa coffee cafe' they came by in London. Mackenzie however was the only one drinking a cup of coffee inside the coffee cafe', because all the others were drinking out of mugs of hot chocolate.  
"Right we really need to get on a plane at Heathrow airport, and we need to fly to the nearest airport to Mount Everest, which will probably most likely be Tenzing Hillary airport!" Mackenzie tells all of the others.  
Mrs Robertson hasn't actually been in this world for very long, but however saying that she has actually been in this world much longer than any other person who is currently sat round this table, with her, and so she knows much more about the world in comparison to what they themselves actually do.  
Mackenzie wasn't born on planet earth, no she was born many light years away in a galaxy far far away. Mackenzie came across her husband Ryan for the very first time back in this temple, and since she met him back in that temple she has never ever been parted from him. She has been living closely with him. She has just about been living inside his pocket infact.  
"We need to go to a local library to this cafe' and we need to get on a computer inside there!" Lily quickly tells the others.  
Lily junior has a very good point, because they need to get on some computer in order for them to both book and to print their plane tickets. Mackenzie understands just what her adopted daughter has just told both her and the others about. They finish drinking their drinks, and they make their way out of the cafe' together.  
Chapter 4  
They all managed to find a nearby library in the main city centre to go to, and it was near to where they had just been before inside the Costa coffee cafe'. Lily Robertson managed to find a free computer inside the computer section of the library. It was quite lucky for both Lily and her friends that no one else was using the computer, and so after Lily had pointed the free computer out to Mackenzie she made her way over to it, and she sat down before it. Mackenzie started to type away on the keypads that are placed on the computer key board, and she managed to log herself straight into the computer. Mackenzie manages to get herself onto the internet on the computer, and then she goes onto the Heathrow airport website. There unfortunately wasn't a flight going from Heathrow airport to Tenzing Hillary airport today, but however a rather silly thought comes into Lily's head when she realises that there are no flights going to their destination today. Lily suddenly believes that they all could just simply steal a plane for themselves, and at least try to fly it to the very top of Mount Everest.  
However Lily knows that in order for her plan that she hasn't even taken to speak to the others about yet, to work at least one of them needs to be able to fly a plane, and Lily knows very well that none of them have ever had a single flying lesson before, and so because of that very reason Lily is massively doubting that her plan will even succeed.  
"Hey guys I've got a plan!" Lily yells out at Mackenzie, Cleo and Bellow while standing before them all facing them inside of the nice and quiet library.  
Lily of course immediately draws attention to herself, and she cites a rather angry librarian making her way angrily over to where she is standing.  
"SSH!" The librarian hisses out angrily at Lily, who is the guest who she isn't too pleased to have inside her library at this precise moment in time.  
However Lily knows that the librarian has just taken to disturb the people in her library much more now in comparison to when she herself yelled out before. The librarian wanders off now disappearing down a selection of a variety of different books. Some of the books which she was now taken to check if they were all in order were frictional while others were none frictional. Lily took a little look back at her friends now. She could tell that both Cleo and Bellow wished to start teasing her by the fact that she had just got told off by the librarian, but however Lily is just simply not in the mood to join in on their silly games right now. Lily however focused her attention on Mackenzie as she took a look directly at her.  
"We could steal a plane at Heathrow airport, and fly to Everest on our own," Lily whispers over to Mackenzie suggesting to her, but however her whisper is loud enough so that Mackenzie, Bellow and Cleo were all able to hear it.  
Mackenzie can see where Lily is coming from right now, because Mackenzie believes that Lily is probably most likely thinking that desperate times indeed call upon desperate measurements to be taken, but however Mackenzie knows that they'll never ever get away with it, and Mackenzie knows that it'll be absolutely heartbreaking for her Ryan by being happily reunited with his family, because Mackenzie still has absolute faith that she is determined to hold onto that they will be able to find him, and then only for him to watch as his family gets escorted off away from him by police guards moments later. However Mackenzie knows that even if she wasn't to go along with her daughter's suggestion, then there's unfortunately still no way at all in the world that this adventure can have a happy ending, and that is because Mackenzie is very much aware of the deal that her daughter Lily made out with her enemy Vincent Charles. The time has come for decisions to be made. Mackenzie needs to decide whether to go along with her daughter in this matter at hand. Mackenzie turns to face Cleo for support right now.  
"What do you suggest that we do?" She questions her being unable to come up with a decision about just what to do on her own accord.  
Cleo takes a look from Mackenzie to Lily. She understands just how desperate they both are to wish to see their family member again all safe and sound, but however with understanding that Cleo also understands just how stupid it would be if they were to steal a plane for themselves at Heathrow airport, because after all she knows that none of them would be able to fly it, because after all none of them are pilots.  
"We'll find another way to get to Ryan without stealing ourselves a plane!" Cleo promises both Mackenzie and Lily, but however she is unsure of just what that other way maybe just right now.  
However just what that other way is right now Cleo completely doesn't have a single clue in the world, but however she is determined to think of another way which they can travel to Mount Everest in order to help her two friends both Lily and Mackenzie. Bellow seems to be quite quiet at the moment, and none of the three girls are feeling the need to complain about this. Mackenzie shrugs her shoulders.  
"Well we need to leave the library let's go gang!" She tells her friends.  
Lily, Cleo and Bellow all take to nodding their heads in response to what Mackenzie has just told them all about. They then all take to leading the way for her straight out of the library.

Chapter 5  
They were all now strolling down a street together in the city of London. Mackenzie Robertson was walking side by side with her adopted daughter Lily, and both Bellow Simmons and Cleo Andrews were wandering following closely on behind them both. The sun unfortunately had risen brightly up into the sky at this moment in time, but in its place there were some harsh thick grey coloured rain clouds up in the sky. The clouds looked as if they could burst open at any single moment, and soak the four friends with freezing cold water.  
The day was slowly turning dark now, and nightfall was just about to fall in all over the city.  
"We need to get somewhere warm and dry to spend the night in!" Lily insists to her three friends.  
Where abouts though could they possibly go to in this great big city? They were all feeling really rather cold and tired, and they were all in need of a good night sleep. Cleo remembered back to the time when both herself and Lily had spent the night sleeping down upon some hay in a rusty old barn. However that wasn't a very comfortable night for either of them, and so luckily enough for them both today Mackenzie had her credit card with her.  
Finally they came to a bed and breakfast, and Mackenzie managed to get them all booked into the B and B by using her credit card. They were in two different rooms, and so that meant that both Mackenzie and Lily were to stay in one room and both Cleo and Bellow were to stay in the other.  
Lily spent the night sitting down on the bed that she was spending the night in inside both her and Mackenzie's bedroom in the bed and breakfast. Lily could see that Mackenzie was inside the on suite bathroom inside their little room. She was probably most likely fussing over her hair again. Mackenzie did often tend to fuss over her hair, but however Lily just simply imagined that her adopted mother was doing so today to keep her mind busy so that she wouldn't be too worried about where the possible whereabouts of her missing husband could be right now. Lily wasn't making to sense of her surroundings, because she was just so worried about her missing dad, and so she didn't really notice that her room was being robbed.  
"Oh hell!" Lily cried out in alarm when she suddenly took to realising that the room that she was staying in for the night inside the B and B was being robbed.  
There were two men wearing hooded jackets, with their hoods on over their heads placing things that they came across in the room into their great big black plastic bags. Lily knew that if she was to cry out in warning to Mackenzie in the next room then the men would surely know that she was on to them, and then they would most certainly bring trouble onto her, but however if Lily was just simply to remain quiet, and to sneak up behind the two men without her noticing her, then she would easily be able to pounce on the two men, but however Lily quickly realised that the two men weren't actually stealing anything at all from either herself or from Mackenzie, because they didn't even have anything that valuable with them, because after all neither of them had brought a suitcase with them on their big adventure, and so the two men were really stealing things from the B and B. Suddenly the door of the room burst open, and Cleo made her way into the room. She was sighted straight away by the two robbers, and she looked over with fear in her two eyes at them both.  
"What's going on?" Cleo shouted out in great panic, because she couldn't see either Mackenzie or Lily inside the room, and so she was starting to fear that these two men had done something absolutely terrible to hurt her two new found loved ones, and that's when Mackenzie decided to get herself out of the bathroom.  
When Mackenzie made her way quickly out of the bathroom, she was completely shocked, to find that two rather scary looking men rounding in on Cleo. Mackenzie was left completely shocked to find just how terrified little Cleo was appearing to be. The men had guns in their hands, and they were pointing them over aggressively at Cleo. Mackenzie couldn't stand the sight of this. Mackenzie quickly sneaked up behind one of the men, and she hit him hard across the back of his head with her hand.  
"Get away from my friend!" Mackenzie hisses out in anger at the burglar.  
The robber who Mackenzie had just struck with her hand now turned round sharply to face her.  
"You should not have just touched me!" He tells her sounding rather cross.  
The robber now launches himself at Mackenzie, and he struggles her down off her feet and onto the ground of the guest room inside the B and B. The other robber continues to close in on Cleo. He is backing her out of the guest room, and into the corridor that lays just outside it.  
"SECRUITY! I NEED SECRUITY ON FLOOR NINE OF THIS B AND B!" Cleo yells out bravely at the top of her voice to make herself be heard all around the bed and breakfast, where she was supposed to be safely staying.  
Cleo couldn't give a care in the world right now what the robber is going to do to her for yelling out, because after all Cleo cares only about the safety of her friends right now. She is just hoping beyond anything else in the universe right now that her yell was able to call help here for them all. Cleo shakes her head in fear at the man as he makes ready to strike out at her with his hand.  
"I'm only a little girl please let me go!" Cleo cries out with mercy in the tone of her voice at the great big rough and tough man.  
Cleo knows however that this man is bound to have no mercy in his heart, and she is right to think that, because if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of the security guards who work inside the B and B on the corridor where they are, then the nasty robber would surely have struck out and lashed out at Lily with his hand.  
"Are you alright sweet pee?" One of the security guards shouts out at Cleo sounding concerned about her well being inside his bed and breakfast.  
Cleo shakes her head back at the security guard in response to what he has just shouted out at her about.  
"No sir I'm not for this beast of a man and his criminal friend are trying to cause harm to both me and my friends!" Cleo cries back at the security guard and his partner in response to what he has just shouted out at her about.  
The security guard starts to chase after the robber after Cleo has just cried out at him. The other security guard makes his way over to where Cleo is standing catching her breath in the corridor.  
"Right let me catch his criminal friend for you!" The second security guard says to Cleo.  
Miss Andrews takes to leading the second security guard straight into both Mackenzie and Lily's room in the B and B in response to what he has just said to her. Both Cleo and the security guard are shocked to find that Mackenzie is laying down on the ground of the room that she's staying in, with the security guard laying on top of her. The security guard has his two hands closed in tightly around Mackenzie's neck, and he seems like he is determined to try and chock the very life out of her, and this is while Lily is trying to push the nasty man off her adopted mum.  
"Get off her right now sir!" The security guard shouts out at the robber sharply.  
The robber is foolish not to obey the security guard, and the security guard launches himself at the robber, grabbing him, and literally throwing him both off and away from Mackenzie. The robber then made to confront the security guard, but in response to this the security guard just took to stunning the robber with his gun. The robber then fell down unconscious onto the floor of the guest room inside the B and B. The security guard took to grab him roughly by the arms, and this was before he turned to face Mackenzie, Lily and Cleo.  
"I am so sorry for the absolutely terrible ordeal that you all just had to go through while staying in this B and B, and I am happy to assure you all that your stay in this B and B will be dropped off all charges!" The security guard assures the three adventurers.  
They all then took to nodding their heads in relief that they were all once again free from harm. Their lives had all been spared. The security guard then took to dragging the robber roughly by the arms out of the guest room. Mackenzie, Lily and Cleo then all took to sharing out a loving hug with one another, and this was after Mackenzie had rubbed her swore neck with her two soft hands.  
Ending  
They didn't dare decide to stay another single night in the B and B, and so the very next morning after their night of dreadful excitement had occurred Mackenzie, Lily, Cleo and Bellow all made their way out of the bed and breakfast. Bellow had been completely unaware that the situation had occurred last night, and he had been troubled all night long to wonder just why Cleo was spending the night with both Mackenzie and Lily inside their room in the B and B. Yeah Cleo had decided to spend the night with both Mrs and Miss Robertson after everything had occurred in their room. At least the robber hadn't hurt Cleo, but however the next morning after the situation had occurred Mackenzie was still a little shaken up by how one of the robber's had attacked her.  
"Everyone alright now?" Bellow questions his friends sounding concerned about them both, as they made their way away from the main entrance of the bed and breakfast together.  
Both Cleo and Mackenzie really didn't know if they were alright, and it had also been hard for Lily by seeing people wishing to cause some manner of harm towards both her adopted mum and her friend like that.  
"I'd rather not talk about it!" Both Mackenzie and Cleo give Bellow the exact same response to the question that he has just questioned them both about.  
Mackenzie and Cleo were however safe, because they had been rescued from the two robbers', but however can we be assured that Ryan is safe and sound? I'm really very sorry to admit that we cannot for now at least.  
To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Start of the New Adventure  
(2014 Edition)  
Series 1 Episode 4  
Chapter 1  
Ryan Robertson's little search party that is made up out of both his wife Mackenzie, and his adopted daughter Lily Robertson, as well as a little girl who he has never ever actually met before, who is Cleo Andrews, and a little boy who he teaches back in Living primary school, who is the class disruptive pupil Bellow Simmons, all arrive at the main entrance to Gaterick airport in the city of London together.  
"Right let's hope that we'll be able to board a plane to Tenzing Hillary airport from here!" Mackenzie tells the others.  
They all nod their heads in agreement to what she has just told them about. They make their way through the see through double glazed glass doors into the airport. There are quite a lot of people scattered all around them. However Mackenzie soon spies with her little eyes the place where they need to go and book themselves in for their flight in the airport, and it just so happens that it is also the place where they drop off their bags for their air flight. Bellow, Cleo and Lily all take to following Mackenzie over to a book in desk inside the airport. Mackenzie smiles over at the airport secretary who is sitting down behind the desk.  
"Hello there we'd like very much to book a flight to Tenzing Hillary airport from here!" She explains to her.  
The airport secretary nods her head in understanding in response to what Mackenzie has just explained to her about, but however she soon shakes her head in response to what she has just been explained to about by her.  
"People tend to book their flights online now rather coming into book for their flights in the airport person to person!" The airport secretary tells Mackenzie in response to what she has just explained to her about.  
Oh dear this is bad news for both Mackenzie and her friends by knowing that the airport secretary may not be able to help any of them. Mackenzie's hopes of boarding a plane today are slowly going down.  
"Is there anything at all that you can do?" Mackenzie questions the airport secretary sounding less hopeful to get on a plane flight now.  
The airport secretary shakes her head in response to what Mackenzie has just questioned her about.  
"No Miss unfortunately there is nothing that I can do to help you, and so for that very reason you have my deepest apologies," she apologises to her sounding sorry that she couldn't be any help to her.  
Mackenzie turns to face her three friends, and she shrugs her shoulders in despair at them all.  
"Come on guys let's go," she says sounding miserable to them all.  
Bellow turns his head to the right in the airport, and that's when he sees him making his way pacing towards both him and his new friends. Bellow is really very surprised to find this man who he loves so much making his way quickly towards him inside this airport, and Bellow knows that this gentleman is a long way away from where he should be. Bellow expected that this man who he looks up to as his guardian in life should really be back in their home which is back in Living village. Bellow is now taking a look over at his dad as he makes his way over to him inside of this airport. Bellow's dad appears to be really rather furious right now, and so for that very reason Bellow unfortunately now knows that he's in great big trouble with his dear old papa.  
"Hey dad! Well this is quite an unexpected surprise! What are you doing all the way out here in the city of London when you should really be back home in Liverpool?" Bellow questions his old man, but however he believes that he already knows the answer to his own question that he's just asked his father.  
Bellow believes that his dad has come to London in search of him, and he is proved right when his father tells him in response to his question that he came looking for him. Bellow's dad grabs him and he pulls him into a loving hug.  
"You've had both me and your mother worried sick!" Harry tells his son Bellow sounding angry with him for running away, but however relieved that he has found him all safe and sound.  
Bellow shakes his head back at his dad Harry in response to what he has just told him about.  
"That was never my intention, really I'm being honest, to get both you and mum really worried about me!" Bellow promises his dad in response to what he has just told him about.  
Harry shakes his head back at Bellow simply in response to what he has just promised him about.  
"What do you expect we're your parents after all?" Mr Simmons tells his son Master Simmons in response to what he has just been promised about by him.  
Harry then stands directly before Bellow inside the airport, holding his hand out gently for him for him to take hold of. Harry gives Bellow a little loving smile.  
"Come home with me now!" He begs him, just longing for him to agree with what he has just begged him to do.  
Bellow shakes his head back at his dad in response to what he has just been begged to do by him.  
"No dad you're not stopping me from going to find Mr Robertson along with Mrs Robertson, Lily and Cleo!" Bellow tells Harry firmly in response to what he has just been begged to do by him.  
Bellow is now showing signs of defiance towards his father, and that really is never a good thing to do. Mackenzie places her arm gently around Bellow.  
"You must go with your daddy!" She instructs believing that he'll just simply listen to her, but however he sadly doesn't.  
Mackenzie then gives Bellow a slight little push towards Harry, but however after she has pushed him towards him Bellow just simply backs off away from standing before facing his dad.  
"Mackenzie don't you see I wish to help you to find Ryan!" Bellow tells his friend firmly in response to what she has just done by trying her best to push him out of this adventure.  
Bellow is feeling quite angry by the way by which Mackenzie just tried her best to push him out of their shared adventure. Both Lily and Cleo take a look over at Mackenzie together.  
"We need him with us in order for us to find Ryan!" They both insist to her together.  
Bellow is surprised to find Cleo suddenly fighting his corner against Mackenzie like this, and he really doesn't know just what he has done to deserve her support. Harry shrugs his shoulders in response to what both Cleo and Lily have just insisted to Mackenzie about.  
"Who am I to let the little girls down?" Mr Simmons questions himself before turning to face his son.  
Harry smiles over at Bellow while standing before him facing him in the airport.  
"Alright son, you can stay on this adventure, who am I to take you off it after all, because really I am just a bow and you are the arrow, and what I mean by that is that you really should do what you want to do and not listen to a stupid old cow such as me, but however I'm just saying that on one little condition, and that one little condition is that if you're going to go and search both Heaven and Earth for your primary school teacher then I'm coming with you!" Mr Simmons tells his son accepting that there's nothing in the world that he can possibly say to take him off this adventure that he's on now.  
Harry Simmons is now in on the search for Ryan Robertson. He's currently knowing that his place is to be with his son Bellow and his son's friend's who are Mackenzie, Lily and Cleo. Bellow then takes a look over at his three lady friends to say just what they have to say in response to what his dad has just told him about. Mackenzie smiles back at Bellow.  
"We could really do with another man in our adventure," she tells him sounding truthful.  
Mackenzie knows that if Harry was to join them then that would make their little search party slightly more even of the sexes, because then there would still be three girls but then there would be two boys.  
"Absolutely the more the merrier!" Both Cleo and Lily say in agreement to what Mackenzie has just told Bellow about.  
Cleo believes that with his dad now around Bellow may just be less cheeky towards her. Harry's troubled.  
"What are we all doing at the airport?" He questions Mackenzie, Cleo, Lily and Bellow sounding really rather troubled about how they are all gathered here.  
Mackenzie takes a look back at Harry in response to what he has just questioned both her and the others about.  
"I would have thought that you would already have known the answer to that question; because after all how did you know that we would be here?" Mrs Robertson asks Mr Simmons in response to what he himself has just questioned both her and her young friends about.  
That's when both Mr Simon Yellowton who is the headteacher of Living primary school, and also Mr Henry Brown who is the deputy headteacher of Living primary school appear in the airport just before Mackenzie, Lily, Cleo and Bellow.  
Chapter 2  
It's very clear now that all the time while Harry's been talking to them all he hasn't really been alone. Cleo, Lily and Bellow all look in fear at both the head and the deputy head teachers of Living primary school. Simon shakes his head over in anger at Lily.  
"I thought I made it quite clear to you that you weren't allowed to take any of children out of my school, for you to take them on this silly search of yours to find your missing dad!" He shouts out at her sounding really rather cross with her.  
Bellow is now ready to stick up for Lily against both of the teacher's from his school.  
"Don't blame Lily, Mr Yellowton, please don't Mr Brown, because you see Lily really wasn't too happy with me, Rage, Sunny and Sky agreeing to come with her in her search for her dad, and we really had to force her hand a little bit to make her agree to have us all in her search!" He explains to them both in response to how they have just gone for Lily like that in anger.  
Simon Yellowton takes in what the little year six boy from his school has just told him. Simon understands that Lily really isn't that old herself, and so it may not have been entirely her fault after all that the children from his school joined her in her search, but however Simon really isn't too pleased that Mackenzie didn't think better and escort them all straight back to his school herself, because after all Mackenzie is the only adult in this so called little adventure. Simon shrugs his shoulders in response to what Bellow has just explained to him about.  
"Alright then I see where your coming from little lad," he says to him.  
Simon then turns to face Lily.  
"I'm sorry I know that I really shouldn't blame you for my children running away from my school like that," he apologises to her sounding ashamed of himself for having a go at a young lady such as herself.  
Henry sighs. This is all really what he doesn't really need right now. Henry would much rather be back at Living village, helping to run the school there, much rather than being here right now having to deal with this situation that is currently at hand.  
"Where are Rage, Sunny and Sky?" He questions Bellow, Lily and Cleo.  
Master Simmons takes a look back at his deputy headteacher in response to what he has just questioned him about.  
"Well Sky fell down a hill, and was then taken off in a air ambulance to hospital, and both Sunny and Rage have been captured by Lily's dad Ryan's enemy Vincent Charles!" Bellow explains to both Henry and Simon.  
Both Mr Yellowton and Mr Brown know that they've got to fill out a number of different accident and emergency forms when they get back to school. Simon fears that with all this going on Living primary school may be closed, because after all none of the children in his school are safe with them running off away from school, and getting themselves into all sorts of trouble such as what has just happened here.  
"I'll be straight out of a job by Easter!" Simon complains to himself.  
Simon fears himself to be completely right, and that in the spring he'll have to start searching for a brand new job for himself. Mackenzie smiles over at both Simon and Henry.  
"Here's the deal you two help me get my husband back, and I'll help you both to find all of your missing children!" She insists on making this deal with them both.  
Mackenzie just hopes more than anything that both Simon and Henry will just simply agree in joining she herself, Harry, Lily, Cleo and Bellow in their search to find Ryan at the very top of Mount Everest. Simon pulls a look of disgust back at Mackenzie in response to hearing the deal that she is trying her best to make out with him.  
"Thanks to you I could very easily be out of job this time in a couple of weeks time, and also the same dreading thanks goes to your so called missing husband, who I'll absolutely murder in his sleep if he's just sitting in a pub somewhere, drinking beer, is also to blame for the chance that I could lose my headship!" Mr Yellowton moans out to Mrs Robertson in anger.  
Mackenzie really doesn't see how any of this is at all any of her fault, because she knows very well that she certainly wasn't at all to for how both Vincent Charles Robertson, and his new sidekick Emily Jane Rachels were able to capture her husband Ryan, and she also knows that it also wasn't her fault that the children made a little run away from Living primary school. Mackenzie knows that she really needs both her husband's boss and her husband's colleague on her side right now. Mackenzie grabs Simon firmly by his arm.  
"Help me to find my husband, and I promise you that Ryan will be able to vouch for you, because I'll make him swear that it was his own fault that the children ran away from Living primary school!" Mackenzie insists to Simon Yellowton.  
There's a couple of moments silence while Simon both takes in and considers just what Mackenzie has just insisted to him about. Simon knows that Ryan's word may just have the power to save his job. Simon turns to face Henry, and he shrugs his shoulders over at him.  
"We might as well help Mrs Robertson to track down her husband!" Mr Yellowton tells Mr Brown.  
Yeah Henry decides to agree with what Simon his leader has just told him about. Mackenzie is happy to find that both Simon and Henry are deciding to join both her and her team of children like this.  
"What I really need right now is someone who can fly a plane!" Mackenzie explains to Henry, Simon and Harry.  
Mr Simmons now steps forward to face Mrs Robertson.  
"I can fly a plane!" He swears down to her.  
Splendid, Mackenzie thinks to herself, because she knows now that Harry can act in the place of their pilot in this adventure of theirs. Mackenzie smiles over at Harry.  
"Would I be able to possibly persuade you to break the law and to steal a plane today my friend?" She questions him sounding hopeful that he'll just simply say yes in response to her question to him, because after all she's hoping that he'll just simply say it in the buzz of the excitement that is brought on by the adventure that they're in.  
Harry appears to be really rather shocked in response to what Mackenzie has just questioned him about. Harry can't believe what this lady who he's just agreed to work with in order to help her to find her husband is wanting him to do. Harry knows that he just simply can't steal a plane and he has never intended to break the law neither today nor any day before in the past. Harry knows that he really won't be setting a good example for his son Bellow if he was to steal a plane ever in his life. Harry shakes his head vigorously at Mackenzie now.  
"No certainly not! Are you mad? Are you even aware about what you're asking me to do? I've never ever broken the law before in my life, and I'm certainly not going to start doing so today thank you very much, but no thanks tar to me breaking the law!" He tells her firmly.  
Surprisingly Simon then rounds on the parent of the child in his school.  
"Just fly the God damn plane will you please, for this mad crazy lady!" He snaps out sharply at him.  
Mackenzie is left really very surprised to find Simon siding with her further like this. Harry is also left shocked by what the headteacher of his son's school is snapping out at him to do. Simon then pushes Harry hard into a corner away from Mackenzie, Henry, Bellow, Cleo and Lily. Simon shakes his head at Harry.  
"I don't really wish for you to steal a plane today Mr Simmons, and you have every single reason in the world not to do so, but however I just fear that you have no choice to, because you see I really can't fly a plane myself, and Mrs Robertson really needs her husband Mr Robertson to be found, and if you steal a plane from this airport then yes your arse will surely be thrown in jail, but then if you were to steal a plane then a little girl and her adopted mother could quite possibly be reunited with their adopted father and husband, if you were to steal a plane today!" He explains to him.  
Harry knows that Lily could be reunited with her own daddy if he was to steal a plane from this airport today, yes, but then his own son Bellow could quite possibly see his own daddy thrown in jail, and Harry knows that it will surely be an extremely heartbreaking thing for his own son to see that happen to he himself. Bellow then appears by his dad's side, and he takes a look up at him, because Harry is quite a bit taller in height then what Bellow is.  
"You must steal a plane today dad!" Bellow begs his father knowing that it is the right thing for him to do in order to help his friend's out.  
Harry wonders who is he not to listen to his son, and so for that very reason Harry finally agrees to rob a plane from this airport today. Harry Simmons is now on a little mission to steal a plane from Gaterick airport, and to fly it to Mount Everest, hopefully meaning the very top of the mountain, and this is so that he can find the missing primary school teacher there.  
Chapter 3  
Both Lily and Mackenzie Robertson, both Harry and Bellow Simmons, Mr Simon Yellowton, Mr Henry Brown and little Miss Cleo Andrews are all marching down a corridor in Gaterick airport that is in the city of London together. They are making their way down onto the ground of the airport together where all the planes are being kept. Harry is much more than determined to steal a plane from this airport today. Both Lily and her friend's hurry out into the grounds of the airport, and there they find themselves suddenly standing facing many different types of planes. There are planes here of all shapes and sizes, and there are also many different planes here that represent many different companies. They aren't really a great big party of people, and so therefore they only really need to steal either a smaller or a medium sized plane. Harry suddenly sights a perfect little plane that he knows that he shouldn't have too much trouble at all to pilot, and he can identify that it seems to be big enough to fit both him and all of his friend's inside.  
"Yep, that's definitely the plane that we need!" Harry thinks to himself.  
Harry quickly turns to face the others, and he grasps hold of his son Bellow firmly by the hand.  
"Come on then guys we're going to steal that one over there!" Mr Simmons hisses out at all of his friends in a great tone of excitement.  
Everyone is left very excited by what Harry has just hissed out at them all about. Harry then leads the way for his six friends' over to the Ryanair plane craft, and then they all proceed to board it together. Harry takes a seat down in the pilot seat on the plane. They just simply found the front door of the plane widely open, and so this wasn't a good sign for them to all board the plane, because after all if the door was open which it was then there's a good chance that there could be either passengers or work force people already on the plane, but however lucky enough for both Harry and his crew there wasn't. So Harry took a seat down on the pilot's chair inside the plane craft, and he took a little look over at all the different controls. Harry knows that this is his moment to both sparkle and shine to both his son and to his new friends, because after all Harry can see that the controls on this plane really aren't that difficult to pilot.  
"This is your pilot speaking! Now in a few moments time we'll be taking off from Gaterick airport, and we'll be flying to Mount Everest, but however we may not be able to make it straight to the mountain in our plane, and so for that very reason we may have to land at Hillary airport instead!" Harry shouts out explaining to all of his many different crew members.  
Harry powers up the engines on the plane that he's flying. He finds that they are easy enough to power up. Mackenzie has taken to close the doors of the airplane now. Harry can suddenly see two very angry looking security guards down below on the ground next to his plane, and he realises there and then while sitting down on that pilot's chair, feeling prepared to fly this certain plane for the very first time in his life, that these two men are aware that he has just stolen the plane. Uh oh Harry's in rather a lot of trouble now so it seems. Harry uses all his efforts to turn the plane sideways, and then he pushes his hand hard into the wheel of the plane, and then the airplane starts to take a good long drive down a pathway leading away from the airport. Seconds later Harry's plane rises up into the air from the ground. Harry has made a quick escape from the two security guards up into the sky, but then suddenly Harry can see another plane chasing after his own plane in the sky. No this can't be Harry's plane seems to be getting chased through the air. Harry's crew members were cheering when the plane first took off from the ground, but now that they have realised that they are getting chased now through the sky their screams of great glee have died down.

Chapter 4  
The security guards who are from Gaterick airport, their airplane was right on the tail of the airplane that Harry Simmons has just stolen right now. Lily Robertson is left really surprised by what she is able to do next in order to make her new friend's dad airplane go invisible. Lily doesn't know how she is able to do this, but somehow she is able to place an invisibility cloak in around Mr Harry Simmons' airplane. Now luckily enough the other airplane can't see where Harry's airplane has gone. Harry is left really alarmed by what has just happened.  
"What the hell? We seem to have gone invisible!" He cries out in great alarm at all his crew members.  
Harry takes a look round at the others in complete shock now that has been caused by what has just happened to his plane. Bellow and Cleo both exchange troubled looks with one another, and also both Simon and Henry exchange looks of confusion with one another. No one seems to know what has just caused their aircraft that they have just stolen to go invisible.  
"It was me it must still be my Jedi ability!" Mackenzie lies in order to get her adopted daughter out of the worry about confessing to the truth, but however Mackenzie knows that it was really Lily who caused the plane to not be seen by anyone at all.  
Mackenzie takes a look over at Lily, and she shakes her head over at her, as if to say please don't say anything, because if you do then you could risk getting yourself into trouble type of thing. However Mackenzie only now realises much to her own horror that absolutely nobody who is aboard this airplane, not even her Lily is aware about just where she is from. Lily appears to be horrified now, because although she has personally never actually seen the films, she has heard an awful lot about the Star wars films.  
"Ha! Ha! You're a crease you sometimes Mackenzie Robertson!" Bellow giggles out thinking that this is all just some stupid joke.  
Simon shakes his head in disgust over at Mackenzie.  
"You really are worse than the kids that I teach back at Living primary school!" He snaps sharply out at her.  
Henry then gives Mackenzie a rather cold look.  
"Ha fool on me for almost believing you strange girl!" He snarls out at himself within a tone of sharp anger.  
Mackenzie takes a look over at Cleo, believing that she'll be the one to believe her, but however Mackenzie is left slightly shocked to find Cleo shaking her head in disgust over at her just like all the others who are currently aboard this plane.  
"You're just as bad as the mad man who used to teach me back at Saint Bernadettes Mr Poppy!" Cleo makes a comment to Mackenzie feeling quite annoyed by her right now.  
Although Cleo loved the man who she believed to be like a dad to her, who was Mr Poppy very much before she parted ways from him, there was no denying for her that he was completely bonkers. Mackenzie knows she's lucky that no one believed her otherwise she would have had quite a difficult situation to deal with in her two hands, but however she can clearly see now that no one appears to be in a rather gaming mood.  
"Let's just go with thinking that there was just some rather odd kind of malfunction of my plane!" Harry shouts out to the others as he continues to pilot it.  
However Lily knows that Mackenzie must have been trying to make a joke in order to get her out of trouble, but that leaves Lily with the question on her mind about whether or not Mackenzie is aware about what she has just done to this plane. Lily makes eye contact with her mate Cleo.  
"It was me!" She suddenly imagines herself saying to her.  
What would Cleo's reaction be if Lily was to reveal that to her Miss Robertson thinks to herself. Would her friend be supportive or not of her? Would Cleo even be able to understand that Lily could have done this like how Mackenzie can?  
"Hey Lily sorry I was only joking when I mentioned that Mackenzie was just like Mr Poppy!" Cleo apologises to her new good friend.  
Lily shrugs her shoulders casually in response to what her mate has just decided to apologise to her about.  
"It's not me really who you should be apologising to!" Lily tells Cleo truthfully in response to what she has just apologised to her about.  
Miss Robertson truthfully believes that her friend Miss Andrews should be saying sorry to her mum Mackenzie and not to her. Cleo then turns to face Mackenzie.  
"Sorry," she apologises to her showing her sympathy towards her in response to who she has just believed her to be like.  
Mackenzie off course decides to forgive her mate Cleo in response to what she has just been apologised to about by her. The plane continues to sail on its journey throughout the clear light blue sky.  
Ending  
Mr Harry Simmons certainly isn't any kind of fool. He knows very well what he has just done by stealing this plane, and he knows that no matter how long this search for the missing Mr Ryan Robertson lasts for, or just how long it's going to take he himself to fly this plane both to and from Mount Everest, it will feel like no time at all for him once he is stood behind freezing cold thick metal bars like a simple prisoner.  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7

The Start of the New Adventure  
(2015 EDITION)  
Series 1 Episode 5  
Chapter 1  
Bellow Simmons' dad Harry has only just broken the law, and the way he did this was by stealing a plane, this was in order for him to fly his new found friend's who are both Lily and Mackenzie Robertson, Cleo Andrews, Mr Simon Yellowton and Mr Henry Brown to Mount Everest, and that was in order for them to rescue their loved one from there who is the one and only Mr Ryan Robertson, from where he is being kept as a prisoner to two very unfortunate that their evil people who go by the names of both Vincent Charles, who is the darkest of the most darkest, and also to his sidekick who is the cold hearted Emily Rachels up the mountain.  
Harry Simmons is now flying his airplane through a snow storm in the middle of the Antarctic. He has flown his plane far away from where he took off in it in the city of London now, but quite unfortunately the plane that Harry is flying, the very one that he stole from Gaterick airport seems to be running low on fuel, and so that makes Harry fear that he may not be able to fly his beautiful plane, that he is actually quite fond of, because he admires all of its many consoles for very much longer, no longer infact Harry now thinks to himself, because suddenly the plane only has enough fuel left to make a quick landing.  
"Hey this is your out of his depth pilot speaking to you all now! I'm very sorry to have to tell you all this, but in a few moments time we'll be making an emergency landing on top of a snow surface in the Antarctic, because this plane is out of fuel! I repeat this plane is out of fuel!" Harry informs his crew members.  
Everyone aboard this plane feels like moaning out loud in great anger now, and so they do.  
"Dad fat lot of good you were, we haven't even reached the mountain yet, and now we probably aren't even going to, because without this plane we have no way of reaching it!" Bellow shouts out at his papa sounding really quite harsh.  
Bellow is just so incredibly angry right now. He feels that his dad's just let both him and his many friends' down. Harry closes his eyes in despair. He isn't even worried about the fact that his arse could soon be thrown in jail now, because the fact that he's just let his son down has just taken over the feeling of that.  
"Don't worry yourself Harry, because these things just happen after all, and you really did do everything that you could have done for us, and so for that I personally alone feel the need to say thank you to you for all your efforts in trying to get us all to the mountain!" Mackenzie tells her new friend's dad.  
What Mackenzie has just told him has managed to give Harry the strength to open up his two eyes, and when he does he is shocked to find himself crashing landing into the ground of the Antarctic.  
Chapter 2  
Disaster has struck! The stolen airplane has crashed, into the hard cold ice of the Antarctic ground. Oh no, what if everyone isn't alright from the crash? Lily Robertson struggles to open up her two brown eyes, and when she does she is shocked to find that she is still alive. Lily supposes that she really should be both rather grateful and relieved for the fact of that, but however that surely mustn't make up she thinks to herself for the great deal amount of pain that she is experiencing right now. Lily's arm is killing her like mad. It seems to be in complete agony.  
"HELP!" Lily screams out for help for herself in what appears to be a plane full of darkness.  
Lily closes her eyes in fear. What if she was the only one to survive the crash?  
"Hey, Lily, is that you?" The voice of her dear friend Cleo whispers out to her throughout the darkness, causing Lily to open up her two brown eyes once again.  
"Oh, thank God," Lily suddenly thinks to herself.  
She is really rather relieved now to discover that she isn't the only one to survive the plane crash.  
"Ah thank goodness Cleo you're alright!" Lily sighs back sounding relieved to her friend, she identifying with her eyes now just where she is laying down on the ground of the plane.  
Lily struggles her way across the plane over to where her friend is laying down, and Lily gently reaches out and takes hold of her mate Cleo by the hand.  
"I'm not sure if I really am alright now to be rather honest with you Lily, because I'm pretty sure that my leg is broken!" Miss Andrews tells Miss Robertson in response to what she has just sighed out to her about.  
Lily pats Cleo gently on her shoulder.  
"You'll be alright!" She promises her.  
Lily shakes her head down at Cleo.  
"We really need to get out of here, once we have found help we'll be able to come back here, and carry out a proper search to see if the others are alright!" She explains to her.  
Cleo nods her head in understanding in response to what her friend Lily has just explained to her about. Cleo then allows her mate Lily to lead the way for her off the plane. They are both shocked to find that the doors of the plane seem to have been blasted right off when the plane crashed down. They are also left really horrified to find their good friend Bellow Simmons laying unconscious on the ground just outside of the plane. Neither of the two girls can find the doors to the plane anywhere in sight, and so for that reason they believe that they have just simply disappeared. Cleo sinks down onto her knees down onto the snowy ground just beside where her friend Bellow is laying face down on the ground unconscious. Cleo then takes to rolling Bellow over by using her two gentle hands, so that she can see his face. There are a few rough looking scars showing clearly displayed upon Bellow's face.  
"He's alive I hope, I think that he's just unconscious!" Cleo explains to her friend Lily as she takes a look up at her from where she is kneeling down just before her in the snow.  
Lily smiles down reassuringly at her friend Cleo in response to what she has just been explained to about by her.  
"Off course he'll be alive; I'm sadly not too sure about everyone else though! He's bound to be alive him! Knowing the luck that comes to him his life would have been spared in the crash, because I mean look after all he's already got the girl!" Lily tells Cleo in response to what she has just been explained to about by her.  
Lily starts to pace up and down the snow now in despair. Cleo's left really rather troubled by what her friend Lily has just told her about.  
"What girl has he got?" Miss Andrews asks Miss Robertson in response to what she has just told her about.  
Lily then marches over to Cleo in the snow, and she pulls her into a gentle hug.  
"You," Lily says to Cleo in response to what she has just been asked about by her.  
Cleo pushes Lily away from her in the snow in concern.  
"We've got to check the plane!" She tells her firmly.  
Lily backs away from Cleo in fear now.  
"I don't think that I can somehow! I really don't think that I have the stomach to!" She explains to her truthfully in response to what she has just been told about by her.  
Lily knows that she really doesn't want to check the plane, because she knows that if she was to check it, and if she was to come across Mackenzie's dead body while checking it then this will be completely heartbreaking for he to do.  
"You check! You must be the one to check, because I know that neither Bellow nor I would be able to face doing so!" Lily tells Cleo truthfully in response to what she has just explained to her about.  
Lily knows that very much just like how she is feeling about checking the plane for Mackenzie right now, Bellow if he was coconscious, would probably feel the exact same about checking the plane to see if Harry his dad was still alive. Anyway as it goes Bellow is in no fit state to check the plane right now, and this is because he is still unconscious. Cleo knows that she's got to go into the damaged aircraft, and to bravely see to it if anyone is in need of her help right now. Cleo makes her way slowly across the sparkling white thick snow over to the badly damaged plane craft. Cleo takes a look back at her friend Lily with fear shown clearly in her two eyes. Cleo believes that this is going to be a real nightmare about her checking the plane for survivors right now.  
"Just do it, for Lily's sake, just do it," a little voice inside Cleo's head is telling her firmly now.  
Cleo dives into the inside of the plane that is completely full of darkness. It turns out that her leg wasn't broken after all, because while Lily had been pacing up and down the snow Cleo had taken to check it just before, and as it turns out her leg had just been badly both cut and bruised in the rather dreadful crash that she had only just been in.  
"HELLO! ANYONE! IT'S CLEO!" Miss Andrews yells out into the darkness of the inside of the airplane.  
Cleo was standing waiting there in the darkness of the plane for someone to respond to her yell, but however a response unfortunately never came. Cleo was shaking in fear now. Right now she wished more than anything else in the world that she was Lily, who she knew was standing there outside in the snow, completely free from witnessing the dreadful darkness that lurks inside here. Cleo knew now that everyone else had both sadly and unfortunately died in the plane crash, because after all there was no response to her from her yell, and also nothing seems to be moving inside this plane apart from herself. Cleo rushed out of the plane just as fast as her legs would possibly take her.  
Chapter 3  
Lily Robertson was now holding onto her weeping friend firmly in her two arms. Lily had the crying Cleo trapped in her firm embrace. Cleo hadn't said a single word to her friend Lily ever since she had made it back out of the plane to see her.  
"CLEO! LISTEN TO ME! CLEO! WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW! DID YOU FIND MACKENZIE! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU DID OR NOT! TELL ME! IS SHE ALIVE?" Lily thunders out at Cleo trying her best to get her to reveal to her about whether or not her adopted mother is alive right now.  
Cleo shakes her head back heartbreakingly at Lily in response to what she has just thundered out to her about in the snow.  
"MACKENZIE!" Lily now screams out in devastation.  
She has just lost her adopted mum who was the only mother who she ever knew in her life.  
"I'M SO SORRY!" Cleo weeps out at her friend Lily in sadness.  
Lily sinks down off her feet and onto the floor. Whether she was sitting down on her bottom, or kneeling down on her knees, or laying down on her back Lily didn't really care right now, because right now the only thing that she really cared about was the fact that she has only just lost one of the most important people in her life. Cleo watched while her friend Lily collapsed down onto her back on the hard ground of the freezing cold snow. Cleo holds her hand down for Lily to take hold of in the snow.  
"Come on now! I know that it is really hard for you to try and move on just so soon after Mackenzie has died, but we really need to move on away from here, because we really need to get to Mount Everest, because after all Ryan needs us!" She tells her firmly.  
Lily takes hold of Cleo's hand quickly, and Miss Andrews takes to helping her friend Miss Robertson up onto her feet from the ground of the snow. They then watch together as Bellow Simmons' eyes burst open.  
"DAD!" He roars out suddenly.  
Both Cleo and Lily are now aware that they've got to break some really devastating news to their mutual friend.  
"WHERE'S MY DAD?" Bellow bellows out at the very top of his voice.  
Neither Cleo nor Lily knows just how to break this terrible heartbreaking news to their friend. Bellow sits up straighten himself up while still laying down on the snow.  
"DAD!" He calls out into the snow just eager to hear a response from him.  
Bellow then takes to noticing both of his friend's Cleo and Lily standing before him in the snow. Cleo shakes her head sadly over at her friend Bellow.  
"I'm really very sorry, but unfortunately your dad didn't make it through the plane crash!" She apologises to him.  
As you can quite imagine Bellow is left extremely shaking with shock in response to what his friend has just apologised to him about. Bellow can't quite take in what has just happened.  
Half an hour later the three friends who are Lily Robertson, Cleo Andrews and Bellow Simmons are travelling through the snow of Antarctica together. None of them can quite believe that they are infact the only survivors of the plane crash accident. Lily is a little bit lost about just what to do now without her adopted mum Mackenzie there guiding her through her adventure. Luckily the three children were all fully wrapped up warmly in thick layered clothes. They had spoken to one another in at least twenty minutes. They were walking in silence. None of them knew what to say to the other. Their minds were still fixed upon the people who had died and the long journey they now had to travel on with just the three of them. Lily had off course been the leader in this little adventure before, but however it had seemed like she had taken a little bit of a back step in order to allow her adopted mother to take over control of the group, back when she was alive, but now however Lily is struggling to come to terms with whether or not she really has it in her to take over control as being the leader of this little group that is made up out of she herself, her friend Bellow and her friend Cleo once again.  
Lily certainly isn't any kind of fool. She knows very well that in order to travel from Antarctica to Mount Everest she's got to travel half way across the whole world, but however at least she still isn't on her own in this quest to find her missing dad. Lily knows that before she goes any further travelling across Antarctica she really needs to talk to her two friends. Lily suddenly stops stone dead in her tracks, and she is happy to find both Cleo and Bellow also stopping in theirs when she does. Lily shakes her head over at both Cleo and Bellow.  
"We can't go on together without talking to one another! My friends what has happened has broken all of our hearts, but however at least we still have each other, that's got to account for something right now, hasn't it? Look I know very well that none of us are true adventurer's, but however whether we like the thought of it or not all of us seem to be caught up on some crazy adventure right now, and so we all need one another if we are to succeed in our adventure and find my dad!" She explains clearly to them both.  
Bellow takes a look over at his friend Lily with sorrow shown clearly displayed within his two eyes.  
"I just want to go home!" He moans out to her sounding still completely devastated, as to be expected, that his papa died.  
Lily then realises not very much to her surprise that Bellow doesn't wish to find the location of his missing primary school teacher anymore. Lily knows that Ryan's safety is the very least of young Bellow's concerns right now. She understands that he needs to go home in England, and grieve his loss. Cleo smiles over in sadness at her friend Lily in response to what she has just explained to her about.  
"It isn't just Ryan who we've all got to be worried about anymore! We've now got to be taking into consideration the wellbeing of all ourselves!" Miss Andrews tells Miss Robertson simply.  
Lily knows that she will be wrong to force her two friends' to continue travelling on her devastating adventure to Mount Everest with her anymore, but however Lily knows that she'll never ever forgive herself if she was to back out of this adventure herself now. Lily smiles over at both Cleo and Bellow in response to what they both have just told her about.  
"I'll see to it that you two are returned safely to England, and then I'll set out alone myself to Mount Everest in order to find my dad!" She explains to them both.  
Lily has now made up her mind that is what she must do.  
Chapter 4  
Antarctica a deadly cold place it is. Antarctica is a frozen, windswept continent, that is just so both hostile and remote that is has no permanent inhabitants living there, and so Lily Robertson, Cleo Andrews and Bellow Simmons don't come across another person while they are travelling across the rather snowy continent. Nothing could be seen before the three friend's eyes apart from snow upon snow upon snow.  
Finally after travelling for just over a day with little to no sleep the three friends come to quite a large wooden hut, that is stood stone still in the middle of the Antarctic widespread out land.  
"Guys let's see if anyone is in there who can offer us up both food and shelter for the night!" Lily tells both Bellow and Cleo.  
They nod their heads in agreement in response to what she has just told them both about, and so Lily, Bellow and Cleo all make their way over to the back wooden door of the hut together. Lily braces herself to knock loudly on the door. She is worried however that she maybe putting both herself and her two friends in even more danger by knocking on this door, because after all she has no idea in the world just what sort of people are currently living inside this hut. She has no wonder in the world whether they are either a friend or a foe to her. Lily backs away from the door now in fear. After everything that she has been through over the past couple of days, I believe that she is extremely right to be cautious of just whoever is living inside of that hut, but however Cleo pushes hard past Lily, and she herself knocks loudly on the back door of the hut. Seconds later a middle aged man wearing a thick woolly jumper opens up the back door from the inside. This man has got pale white skin, and he has got sleet looking white hair  
The man with greyish white hair, takes a look over with suspicion shown clearly in his two blue coloured eyes, at the three little children who are stood before him in the back entrance of his hut. He is rather taken aback to take a look at the looks of feat that are staring back at him in all of their eyes. Just children on their own standing before him in the snow, how could the man resist himself from doing what he does next?  
"Come in!" The middle aged man says kindly, gesturing the three little one's into his hut, without even asking what they are doing standing there knocking loudly on the back door of his hut.  
The three little children don't need to be told twice. They all come bounding in relieved into the middle aged man's hut. The man shakes his head in sympathy over at Lily, Cleo and Bellow.  
"Poor little things," he says to them, sounding really shocked to find that they have been travelling without adults over the snow.  
Lily knows that without the use of what this middle aged man has just described both her and her two friends as things, she believes that he has found the right words to sum up what both she herself, Cleo and Bellow are. They are both poor and little Lily herself now takes to realising. Lily smiles over at the kind hearted man who has just welcomed both her and her friends into his warm cosy home.  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but I was wondering whether it would be alright for me and my friends to stay the night inside your hut," Lily tells the middle aged bloke.  
The man nods his head immediately in response to what Lily has just told him about.  
"Off course it is alright, don't be silly I'm not going to refuse three little charming cherripts such as yourselves, from seeking out the comfort that you all so greatly need," he says to her in response to what she has just told him about.  
The middle man smiles kindly at Lily, Cleo and Bellow.  
"I'm now going to go and make you all a cup of hot chocolate, and then we'll all have a little sit down, and you lot can tell me what your stories are," he tells them all.  
Lily, Cleo and Bellow are all bursting with their luck of coming to the right hut in order to spend the night in. They are pleased that this man seems to be just so nice and friendly.  
"We've come to the right place," Lily whispers over to both Bellow and Cleo sounding quite relieved.  
She then sighs in relieve. Bellow shrugs his shoulders in response to what Lily has just whispered out to him about.  
"Well if this is my only luck today then I guess that I'm just going to have to make do," Master Simmons mutters under his breath in response to what Miss Robertson has just whispered out to him about.  
Lily scans round the inside of the man's hut with her two eyes now. She can see that there's a log fire inside this hut with quite a few logs staged up next to it, and that there's a sofa directly facing it. Bellow is slightly disappointed to find that there's no TV inside this hut, but what does he really expect to find one inside a hut in the middle of the Antarctic? Cleo takes a seat down on a wooden hard back chair beside a round table in the hut. She is a little disappointed to find that there are no flowers set down in the middle of the table, but however she isn't really very surprised to not find any. It is a very basic hut. Both Lily and Bellow now take to joining their friend Cleo by sitting down by the round table. Lily takes a look over at Bellow.  
"Your dad took us off in the complete wrong direction for the direction that our destination is in!" She complains rather angrily to him.  
You reader may well expect Bellow to kick off at his friend Lily in anger right now, because after all it's not something anyone would like to hear about someone else slagging off a member of their family especially when they have only just died, but however although he loved him much more than anything else in the world when he was alive, and even though he is completely heartbroken now that he has died Bellow can see where Lily is coming from with what she has just complained to him about.  
"Navigation was never my old man's strong point in life," Bellow says in agreement to what his friend Lily has just complained to him about.  
The kind hearted middle aged man now takes to returning to the three children carrying their three hot chocolates with them, and he passes them out to the three of them to enjoy drinking. The man has also made himself a cup of warm tea. Lily, Cleo and Bellow all remembered to thank the kind hearted gentleman when he handed the mugs of hot chocolate over to the three of them.  
"So tell me what are you all doing here in Antarctica?" The white/grey haired man questions the three children as he takes a seat down on a chair by the table facing them all.  
Lily takes a look back at the man in response to what he has just questioned both herself, Cleo and Bellow about.  
"We're travelling to Mount Everest in order to meet up with my dad up there," Lily explains to the gentleman in response to what he has just questioned her about.  
The man shakes his head with shock in response to what Lily has just explained to him about.  
"Sorry pet but I'm sorry to inform you that you've got a hell of a journey to travel! Everest, huh, who sent you off on this journey, someone who clearly doesn't know their way around the world I imagine!" He tells her in response to what she has just explained to him about.  
Bellow takes a sip out of his mug of hot chocolate, and when he does he realises that it is just exactly what he needs right now.  
"We were all caught up in a nasty plane crash. My dad was the pilot, and we stole this plane from Gaterick airport in London, and we all thought that we were on our way flying to Mount Everest, when we were running low on fuel, and so my dad tried to make an emergency landing here in Antarctica, but however he crashed the plane that he was flying." Bellow explains to the middle aged man in response to what he has just told both him and his two friends Lily and Cleo about.  
The middle aged man is left horrified to hear about what Bellow has just explained to him about.  
"I'm guessing that you three are the only survivors from the crash?" He questions the three children.  
They all nod their heads sadly in response to what he has just questioned them all about. Lily takes a look at the middle aged man who is sitting facing both her and her friends with trouble in her eyes.  
"What's your name and what are you doing here sir?" Lily asks the man.  
The middle aged grey/white haired man then takes to sharing out his own story with Cleo, Bellow and Lily in response to what she has just asked him about.  
"My name's Ged, and I'm a scientist! I came to Antarctica with the intentions of studying just what life is like out here in the coldness, but however it's just been so darn freezing out here that I haven't been able to concentrate at all on my research that I set out for myself to learn about!" The man explains to the three children in response to what Lily has just asked him about.  
Isn't it about time we got to learn who this man's name is reader? Lily, Cleo and Bellow are all rather interesting in learning about what scientist Ged has just explained to them all about. Ged takes a sip of his tea.  
"I'm from England too!" He tells his three guests, sharing out the information with them that they all come from the exact same country.  
Good old England! Ged can see now that the three kids are yawning out with tiredness.  
"Bless them!" He thinks to himself.  
Ged quickly rises up onto his feet up from the chair that he's been sitting down on.  
"Right I need to sort out some bedding for you all to fall asleep on tonight!" He tells Lily, Cleo and Bellow.  
Ged then takes himself off to sort out the kids beds for them to fall asleep on.  
Chapter 5  
All thanks paid towards Ged the scientist Lily Robertson, Cleo Andrews and Bellow Simmons were all able to have a good night sleep by sleeping on warm comfy bedding inside of his hut. The next morning they awoke to find Ged making breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausages for them on the gas stove inside of the kitchen area that he had made for himself inside of his hut. Lily was a little disappointed to that Ged was breaking into the rassions that he had brought with him over from England, because she was worried that there wasn't really going to be very much left for him to live off.  
Lily struggles out of the mattress that Ged had laid down for her on the floor of the hut, and she made her way over to where he was standing cooking the breakfast inside of his kitchen area.  
"I'm sorry you shouldn't be breaking into your food supply of rassions for me and my friends!" Lily apologises to the scientist.  
Ged shrugs his shoulders in response to what Lily has just apologised to him about.  
"It's no trouble at all; trust me, because I think that I'll be going back to England soon, and so I won't really need much more food to be eating out here." Ged assures Lily in response to what she has just apologised to him about.  
Ged shakes his head in anger at himself.  
"Actually what am I saying? It looks very much like to me that both you and your two friends, who are laying asleep over there, need an experienced adult who knows his way around the world, to join you all in your mission to find your dad," he tells Lily.  
Miss Robertson knows that she can't ask this man who she only just met yesterday to join both her and her friends in their journey. Lily however knows that pretty soon her little party of friends will be broken up, because both Bellow and Cleo are adamant that they are returning to Liverpool city in England. Lily knows therefore that if Ged was to join her in travelling to Mount Everest then he'll be joining her alone in her adventure, and that means without either Cleo or Bellow with them. Ged knows that while helping this little girl to find her dad at the very top of Mount Everest, then he himself maybe able to carry out a little bit of research while journeying up the mountain.  
"So what are the ages then of you and your friends?" Ged asks Lily.  
Lily takes a look over Ged's shoulder at the sausages that are sizing in their pan.  
"Well I'm fifteen years old, Cleo's eleven years old and Bellow's ten years old!" Lily explains to the scientist in response to what he has just asked her about.  
Ged knew anyway that none of these children who he welcomed into his home last night could be very old at all, but however he just finds it completely shocking to find out that they were all out here in the middle of Antarctica travelling alone through the snow, having just seen all their loved ones die in a horrific plane crash, at their young years of age.  
"I've got to get you lot to your dad!" Ged tells the young teenage girl.  
He is now determined to help Lily be reunited with her dad.  
Chapter 6  
Lily Robertson, Cleo Andrews and Bellow Simmons are all sitting down together to eat their breakfast together inside the scientist Ged's wooden hut. They are all once again sitting drinking hot chocolate together. They have cluttery for example plates, knives and forks set down before them on the table. Bellow takes a look over at both Lily and Cleo.  
"Just thought that Living primary school will need to find themselves both a new headteacher and a new deputy head!" He tells them both sounding shocked by still taking in everything that has happened.  
Lily smiles back sadly at Bellow in response to what he has just told both her and Cleo about.  
"Maybe they could get dad to become the new headmaster once I've found him," Lily says to her friend Bellow in response to what he has just told her about.  
Ged now appears by the table holding a pan firmly in one of his hands and he has a spatchlor held firmly in the other. Ged then takes to serving out sausages from the pan down onto the children's plates.  
"Thanks Ged," Lily, Cleo and Bellow all cry out at him happily together.  
The scientist then takes to dishing out slices of bacon onto the young people's plates, and also eggs. The children then all take to tucking into their plates of rather yummy food together.  
"So guys today I thought we could all journey on from this hut together in my truck, and travel further across Antarctica together." Ged explains to Lily, Cleo and Bellow while they are eating their breakfast just before where he is standing facing them all.  
They all nod their heads in response to what he has just explained to them about. Ged now knows that it's time for him to leave his warm wooden hut behind, because he knows that he's got to make his way into the brand new adventure that waits for him just behind its back door. Ged then takes to starting packing away all of his things that he brought with him in the helicopter that he came in from England. Ged was just dropped out of the helicopter that he was travelling inside, and left here in the middle of Antarctica. Lily takes a look over at both Cleo and Bellow while sitting before them both at the table.  
"Ged's joining us in our journey home, and he's also agreed to join me in my journey to Mount Everest!" She brings them both up to date on what's happening.  
Something that Cleo's actually been sleeping on her mind last night is whether or not she should travel to Mount Everest with her friend Lily. Cleo is fully aware that she told her mate yesterday, that it isn't just Ryan who they should be really thinking about right now, meaning that they really should be taking themselves into consideration a little bit within this situation. Cleo knows that she chose to leave her family behind in Saint Bernadettes for Lily, and so she really should be continuing her journey on with her. The reason to why Cleo left her old life behind back at her old school Saint Bernadettes was to help her new friend Lily to find her dad, and so she believes that she really should be concentrating on doing just that. Cleo coughs to clear her throat.  
"Lily I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. It was the spare of the moment type of thing, and really I do believe that we really should be concentrating on finding Ryan. We really should be taking Ryan into consideration both now and ever, because he is your dad after all, but I'm not going to back down from what else I said yesterday about us also needing to take ourselves into consideration within this situation, because I personally believe that the only way we're going to make it to where your dad is being kept is that we also think about what's best for ourselves, meaning taking the safety of our own selves into account!" She tells her friend, and the person who she is completely happy to call her leader through this mad crazy adventure, that she has found herself caught right up in.  
Cleo really isn't ready to be parted ways from her new friend Lily now. Lily and Cleo both then rise to their feet up from their chairs. They cross over the hut over to one another, and they then proceed to pull one another into a warm hug of friendship.  
"What the hell I'm also going to continue this journey with you me friend Lily, cause let's face it a don't have anything better to be doing back home now that I've got no dad there to keep me company, and probably no school to go to now that both Mr Yellowton and Mr Brown have sadly died!" Bellow insists on continuing to help Lily to find her dad.  
Both Lily and Bellow then grasp hold of one another's hands. Lily has a great big smile on her face. She knows that she has two really loyal friends on her side who are both just willing to support her. Ged has now placed a couple of suit cases and bags down by the back door of his hut.  
"Come on kids let's hit the road or the ice whatever!" The scientist called Mr Gedlong Goovey says to his three new found friends who are Lily, Cleo and Bellow.  
Miss Robertson, Miss Andrews and Master Simmons all take to nodding their heads in response to what Mr Goovey has just said to them all about.  
The end 


	8. Chapter 8

The Start of the New Adventure  
(2015 EDITION)  
Series 1 Episode 6  
Chapter 1  
Miss Lily Robertson and her friendship group that is made up out of her new good friend Cleo Andrews, her new good friend Bellow Simmons and her newly found friend the scientist who is Mr Ged Goovey find Ged's truck round by the front of the wooden hut, and they all take to boarding up into the vehicle there. Ged loads his bags and suitcases into his truck, before climbing into the driver's seat in the vehicle.  
"Right then kids let's get the hell out of Antarctica and travel half way around the world to Mount Everest!" Ged tells the three children who he has now decided to take care of.  
Lily is pleased that Ged is offering to help her to find Ryan like this, but however she just sincerely hopes that Ged is much more than a match for Mr Vincent Charles Robertson when he comes across him. Lily knows very well Vincent Charles to be lethal. She wipes some tears of sadness away from her two eyes wet tearful eyes. Lily knows that by hopefully leaving Antarctica today she'll be leaving her adopted mum Mackenzie's dead body behind. She actually blames herself deep down for her death. Lily actually even blames herself for her dad Ryan getting captured by Vincent Charles in the very first place, and this is because Lily strongly believes that she could have done much more to defend Ryan from Vincent Charles and Emily back when they were all in that dark, cold and wet tunnel together. Lily believes that she should be the one trapped up at the very top of the highest mountain in the world, and unable to escape from the top of that mountain and not Ryan in her place.  
Lily is sat beside Cleo in the back of Ged's truck, and they are directly sat facing their friend Bellow in the back of the truck. Both Cleo and Bellow know very well that they have made the right decision in deciding to continue to help their friend Lily to find her dad. It's a good thing that no one meaning Lily, Cleo and Bellow suffer as a result of travel sickness.  
Nothing but both dryness and coldness seems to come before Ged, Cleo, Bellow and Lily as Ged drives his truck through Antarctica. Bellow isn't really taken in by the scenery of Antarctica as much as what the two girls and Ged are as he takes a ride through it. They off course come across lots and lots of outstanding wildlife as they make their way through the land riding in their truck. The land wildlife included snow leopard's, the kids were told by Ged that there were Sharks in the ocean surrounding the land, they could all see criminal penguins as they drove in their car through Antarctica, Lily is sure that she can see some flying dragons in the sky around the truck, there were also panda cubs in the land, and with as you can probably imagine full grown panda's too.  
"Nice to look at maybe, but don't be fooled by their complete and utter beauty children, because those panda's probably have the strength on them to rip you all too absolute shreds!" Ged says in a tone of warning to Lily, Cleo and Bellow.  
Cleo knows that Ged is absolutely right with what he is saying to both her and to the others, but however she really wouldn't mind taking one of the little panda cubs with her on her travels, to keep as a little pet, because she believes that they look just ever so sweet and cuddly.  
"Ah they're just so sweet those little panda cubs, I just really want to take one home, and keep it as a little pet!" Cleo cries out with pride in her eyes by viewing these extraordinary small little creatures.  
Bellow then gives his friend Cleo a cheeky little smile.  
"Ah me too!" He says clearly taking the mick out of her, because it's just obvious that he doesn't want one of the little animals himself.  
Lily is surprisingly slightly pleased to find Bellow taking the mick out of Cleo again like this, because she believes that it's a sign that he's slowly getting back to his old annoying self after feeling devastated that his dad died.

Chapter 2  
Ged Goovey's truck comes to a stop just before a scientific base near to the ocean in Antarctica.  
"We'll hopefully be able to get the help that we need in order to leave this country here in this base!" The scientist explains to the three children as he takes a jump down onto the snow from sitting up in his truck.  
Ged lands safely on his two feet after jumping down out of his vehicle and onto the snow. He then takes to helping Lily, Cleo and Bellow all off his truck. Lily's troubled.  
"What sort of help do we seek from here in getting out of this country?" She questions her new found friend.  
Ged, Lily, Cleo and Bellow all wander up to the main entrance of the scientific base together. Mr Goovey takes a look back at Miss Robertson in response to what she has just questioned him about.  
"Hopefully we'll be able to pick up a boat from here before we take to hitting the open waters of the ocean in it!" Ged informs Lily in response to what she has just questioned him about.  
Ged finds the front door of the base easy enough to open, and so he opens it up. Ged stands in the doorway of the base, with the three children stood closely behind him, just simply peering curiously into it.  
"HELLO!" Ged calls out loudly down the corridor of the base.  
Seconds later a young lady with pink hair who is wearing a scientist's uniform which is made up out of a white lab coat, leather books and black coloured trousers appears standing on the main corridor inside of the base facing them. Luckily this lady has short hair, and so she doesn't really need to worry about finding a ponytail to tie her hair back while carrying out an experiment. The lady is wearing an ID card fixed onto her jacket. The name on the card reads Helen Jones.  
"Hi Helen my name's Gedlong, and I'm wondering whether you would be so kind as to give both me and my friends here a boat to get away from Antarctica in." Mr Goovey explains to Miss Jones after reading her name on her ID card.  
Helen appears to be a little bit alarmed to know that this man knows her name, but however then she realises that she is wearing her ID card on her jacket. Ged shakes his head over at Helen in mercy.  
"Me and my friends just really need to get away from here!" He tells her sounding merciful.  
Helen luckily nods her head in understanding to what Ged has just told her.  
"I'll just go and look one out for you!" She informs him in response to what he has just told her about.  
Helen then disappears into a room out of the corridor in the base to fetch this man and the children who he's with a boat for them to travel in. A couple of minutes later Helen appears back on the corridor, dragging the boat along behind her. From what he can see when she drags the boat out onto the corridor Ged believes that this sea craft is quite secure for four people to travel inside. Helen takes a look over at Ged.  
"I believe that this one should be ok for you and your children!" She tells him.  
Ged hopes that it will be.  
"Many thanks to you kind lady!" He cries out to Helen in gratitude for the way in which she just helped both him and the children who he's with.  
Helen then passes the rope that she's holding that's connected onto the boat over to Ged. Ged turns to face Lily, Cleo and Bellow feeling excited.  
"Time to leave Antarctica!" He tells them all sounding excited.  
Lily, Cleo and Bellow now feel happy in response to what Mr Goovey has just told them about.

Chapter 3  
Ged Goovey lowers the rather big inflatable boat that Helen Jones gave him into the ocean that surrounds Antarctica. He then makes his way onto the boat himself before helping Lily, Cleo and Bellow to make their way onto the sea craft. Unfortunately Ged doesn't believe that the boat will be strong enough to take the weight of he himself, the three children and all his bags and suitcases, and so he is forced to leave both his bags and suitcases behind on the icy shore of the great big freezing cold ocean.  
"So we're now going to travel on without any means of having food!" Bellow complains to the others miserably.  
Ged off course feels sympathy towards the three little ones in his care for not having anything to eat or drink for miles upon miles to come, but however he also knows that there's nothing else he can do but leave the bags and suitcases behind on the land. Ged knows that luckily enough if either he himself or the children get thirsty then they certainly won't be in short supply of water to drink, even if it isn't infact drinking water that they have access to. Ged uses the ors that are attached onto his boat that he has just been given to row the boat out to sea. The ocean seems to stretch on for miles upon miles.  
"Right let's see just what the Southern ocean holds for us then!" Ged tells Cleo, Bellow and Lily.  
Ged is quite a wise knowledgeable man. He knows that they won't unfortunately be able to travel straight to Mount Everest inside their little boat, and so he knows that the nearest country to Antarctica that they can all travel to is actually South Africa.  
"I wonder if we'll be able to travel in this boat right to where Mount Everest is," Bellow tells both Cleo and Lily.  
Ged shakes his head back at Bellow in response to what he has just told him about.  
"I'm sorry kid but unfortunately we won't be able to, because you see the nearest country that we'll be able to travel to is South Africa!" Ged explains to Bellow in response to what he has just told him about.  
Lily knows that South Africa is a very corrupted country.  
"Lily don't worry you will be able to find your dad!" A voice that she doesn't recognise inside of her head suddenly takes to promising her.  
It was a female's voice that Lily has only just heard inside of her head. It was a lovely sound that she had just heard speaking to her, it was like the sound of angels.  
"Lily are you alright?" Cleo questions her friend sounding rather concerned about her, because she is left shocked by the pale face that her friend is now wearing on her head.  
Lily suddenly realises that she's still sitting down beside her friend Cleo in the boat.  
"Everything alright kid?" Ged asks her sounding just as concerned about her as Cleo is.  
Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to what her two friends have just questioned her about.  
"I'm just missing my dad!" Lily assures both Ged and Cleo in response to what they have just questioned her about.  
It is true with what she has just assured her two friends about, because truthfully Lily would actually much rather be back home in Living village with her dear old dad Ryan, than being stuck here on a boat in the middle of the freezing cold Southern ocean. Lily knows that for a girl her own age she is having more to worry about then most fifteen year olds, because Lily knows that for an average every day fifteen year old there biggest worry through life is going through puberty, and Lily knows that if she was any kind of any other girl then the only thing that she would be doing right now is sitting through her GCSE exams, but however unfortunately for her Lily knows that she hasn't been at school for what seems like a long time, and therefore she knows that she has absolutely no chance at all of sitting through her GCSE exams.  
"How in the hell did my life even come to be like this?" Lily questions the others sounding really rather frustrated with life itself right now.  
Neither Ged nor Lily's closest companions on this little adventure actually blame her for questioning them about that. Cleo has also even started to ask herself just why she is here right now and not back in the safe quarters of her old school which is Saint Bernadettes? Both Lily and Cleo know for certain that either with or without Ged there on their adventure right now just willing to support them through it, they know for sure that they have managed to enter themselves into something which is way over their heads. Cleo just wishes more than anything that she was back at her old school which she just loved so much deep down in her heart, singing songs there with both her old teaching assistant who was Mr Desmond Poppy and the other kids in the school. Cleo smiles over at her friend Lily while now sitting opposite her on the boat.  
"Yes we can reach the mountain if all share the load!" She promises her sounding determined that they will be able to make it together to their destination.  
Lily nods her head in agreement in response to what her friend Cleo has just promised her about.  
"Mount Everest shall be ours for the taking!" Lily says in agreement to what her mate Cleo has just promised her about.  
Both Cleo and Lily then share a little hug with one another while standing before one another aboard the boat.  
Chapter 4  
The boat from Antarctica with all our heroes inside continues to sail on its way across the Antarctic ocean. It passes by a couple of blocks on ice as it makes its way floating across the salty ice cold water. The blocks of solid white thick layered ice have great big white fury polar bears on them.  
The reason to why the polar bears are found by our adventurers out here in the ocean is because they very much like to be both clean and dry. The reason to this is that polar bears find that when their fur is both dirty and wet then it is a poor insulator for them to have. However Ged informs the children that it is quite rare to find the polar bears out here, because polar bear's who come from Antarctica quite often like to clean themselves up by using the access to snow that they have instead of using their supply of water.  
Ged Goovey takes to teaching Bellow Simmons just how to row the boat using the ors as the boat moves its way across the sea. The boat sails across the great big freezing cold ocean for days upon days. Everyone is left feeling exhausted at long last about two weeks later when it finally comes into shore on a beach in the country South Africa.  
Ged knew very well that the three children as well as he himself were now absolutely fainting with hunger. None of them could even begin to describe what it felt like to find their feet suddenly touching land again. They found that the beach that they had arrived on in South Africa was bursting with African people. The African people all shot them over dirty looks when they all landed their feet on the beach.  
"Ah no not the bloody English again!" Lily hears a rather big African man complaining about the sudden arrival of both her and her friends.  
Ged pulls Lily back from going to fight the man in response to what he has just complained about.  
"Don't fret about it Lil it's only to be expected after all that the African's are getting rather tired with the English coming into their country," Ged explains to Lily reassuring her that everything is alright.  
They find another great big black African man by a market stall on the beach selling out banana's to people. Ged completely doesn't approve of the way that these African people have just welcomed both him and the children who he's currently travelling with into their country, but however that isn't to say that he doesn't understand the way by which they greeted them into their country, because he completely does. Ged knows that he's just got to buy both he himself and the children banana's from the market stall, because he fears that if he doesn't then they'll all surely die of hunger. Ged makes his way over to the market stall which has lots and lots of yummy looking banana's laid out on its table across the beach, and he stands facing the Africa market trader there.  
"Do you except credit cards?" Ged asks the market trader.  
The man smiles back at Ged in response to what he has just asked him about, and he shakes his head over at him.  
"Nar credit cards, only cash!" The African gentlemen responds to what Mr Goovey has just asked him about.  
Ged shakes his head back at the man.  
"I only have English money on me sorry mate!" He tells him simply.  
The African man turns away from facing the English man now.  
"No money no banana's simple man simple!" He explains to him in response to what he has just been told by him.  
Ged can see now that this African man is trying to walk away from him, and so he grabs him firmly by the arm in order to stop him from doing so. Ged's just simply had enough of watching the children starve right before his two very own eyes.  
"AS YOU CAN SEE I'M HERE WITH CHILDREN SIR! CHILDREN WHO HAVE HAD NOTHING TO EAT FOR FOURTEEN DAYS! THEY'RE NOW STANDING IN THEIR GRAVES BECAUSE OF THAT! LOOK AT THEM SIR!" Ged thunders out at the African man angrily.  
The man from South Africa quickly takes to removing his arm from the man from England's hand. The South African man still proceeds to turn away from the English man.  
"I SAID LOOK AT THEM SIR!" Ged bellows after the man who he is absolutely outraged with.  
Ged can hear Lily, Cleo and Bellow's tummies all rumbling out with absolute great hunger. Ged can't stop himself from doing what he does next. Fear of watching the kids die right before him drives Ged to stealing fifteen banana's, and he is caught doing so straight away by the Africana.  
"Er Ged I think he's seen you!" Lily quickly shouts out warning her friend about the upcoming danger that is just about to come their way.  
Thanks to Lily's warning Ged then realises that he now has a fight on his hand. Ged rather hastily takes to handing the pieces of fruit over to Bellow.  
"Don't drop them boy no matter what happens!" He tells him quickly.  
Bellow nods his head in understanding in response to what Ged has just told him about. Ged can clear see that the tradesman seems to be someone who is not worth crossing.  
"Guys run!" Ged quickly shouts out at Lily, Cleo and Bellow instructing them all on just what the best cause of action is for them to do.  
The children don't need to be told twice by the scientist. They understand the trouble that Ged has just got them all into by trying to help them. Lily, Cleo and Bellow all take to racing hastily up the beach, and Ged takes to running after them through the dry sand. The African man chases after them. It is only one of him though luckily enough for our heroes, but however there are four of our adventurers. Our traveller's from Antarctica strongly outnumber the Africana in his own country. Bellow holds on tightly to all of the banana's as he races up the beach, holding them firmly in his arms. They have all now made it up onto the dunes, and luckily enough for them the African man gives up chasing after them.  
The African man has lost a small amount of business that he could have made by selling those banana's, but however he still has plenty of banana's laid out on his table back at the market, and so he has faith in himself that he'll still be able to sell some pieces of fruit today.  
Ged, Lily, Cleo and Bellow wander down away from the dunes now together. They all take now to sighing out in rather great relief. Ged shakes his head at Lily, Cleo and Bellow while standing facing them on the path that they are on that just lays beyond the dunes.  
"I can't believe that we managed to outrun him like that!" Mr Goovey tells the children sounding really rather surprised.  
Bellow passes the banana's over to Ged. Ged holds the pieces of fruit that he knows will be their salvation gently in his arms.  
"It's not much what we have but however at least it'll hopefully be enough to bring some strength back into you three!" Ged explains to the children, as he takes to sharing out the supply of banana's between them.  
Lily tries to hand one of the banana's that Ged gave her back over to him.  
"You need to eat too Ged! You haven't had any food either, and you're probably not going to have some for quite awhile while we trek our way through this country, because South Africa is a less wealthy country after all, and so food here will be hard to find!" Lily tries to persuade their guide here from Antarctica to take the piece of fruit from her to eat.  
Lily knows that very much unlike she herself Ged isn't that far off from being an old man, and so therefore she strongly believes that he needs the food at lot more than what she does to eat, but however even if she hasn't said any of this to him Ged massively disagrees with what Lily is thinking. Ged is quite a good mind reader. He was trained long ago to read people's minds back when he was training to be a scientist. Ged personally believes that Lily needs to have the food a lot more then what he himself does, because after all he knows that she is a growing teenage girl, and Ged knows that throughout their growth spurt years of life people really need to have just as much sleep and food as they can have access to. Ged shakes his head at the young lady.  
"Na Lily you have the food! I insist on saying that, because you need the food more than I do believe it or not, because unlike you I'm not a growing teenage girl!" He explains to her in response to what she has just tried to persuade him about.  
Ged however appreciates the genuine kindness that Lily just displayed out to him by offering her banana out to him. Lily then gives in, and she eats the banana, because even after eating two banana's just before this one she is still rather hungry. Cleo's troubled.  
"What's the plan?" She questions her friend Lily while turning to face her.  
Lily turns back to face her friend Cleo in response to what she has just been questioned about by her. She is ready to respond to her, but however it's Ged that responds to Cleo and not Lily herself.  
"We trek our way across South Africa while trying to avoid as much trouble as we possibly can, and then we make our way into another country from there. We just take it step by step making our way from one country into another until we reach Mount Everest." Mr Goovey informs Miss Andrews in response to what she has just questioned her friend Miss Robertson about.  
Lily nods her head in agreement to what Ged has just told Cleo about what their plan of action is. Lily smiles over at Cleo.  
"Yeah what he said," she tells her.  
Bellow's troubled as he turns his attention to face the others.  
"Where are we currently?" He asks them all.  
Ged turns to face Bellow in response to what he has just asked both him and the two girls about.  
"Cape Town!" Ged tells Bellow in response to what he has just been asked about by him.  
Ged then points over to a nearby great big sign on the road. The sign reads welcome to Cape Town.  
Cape town is actually a city not just a town. The four friends take to venturing further into Cape town that day. By taking a stroll through the streets of Cape town together both Lily and her three friends are completely taken in by its absolute beauty. The city seems to be filled with an incredibly kind of spirit. There are African people banging away on their dembay drums in the streets. The four friends get a great big feeling of the African culture as they make their way through the city.  
"Waka waka hey hey!" Cleo sings out to herself as she makes her way through the city along with her friends.  
There are actually quite a few places that Ged would happily like to pay a visit to in this city, for example he would absolutely love to make a little trip to the castle of good hope, which is one of the many popular tourist attractions in this city.  
At some point in his life so far Ged heard a rumour that the castle of good hope is actually one of the oldest buildings in South Africa. Apparently the castle of great courage was at one time a fort for battle, but however nowadays it is more like a museum that displays the early days of Cape town's history. However sadly Ged knows that he simply doesn't have time to pay a visit to the castle, because of the reason that he knows that he's got to help his new friend Lily to find her dad at the top of Mount Everest, because the only thing that Ged Goovey knows about Ryan Robertson is that his life is currently hanging in the balance.  
Ending  
Lily Robertson knew that she had come an awful long way in her journey already. She had travelled for quite some time now. Her journey had lasted for days which had quickly turned into weeks. What if her journey was going to turn into years for it to reach its destination at the top of the mountain? What kept Lily going through her journey was knowing that she certainly wasn't alone. Lily knew that she had loyal friends by her side, meaning both Cleo Andrews and Bellow Simmons. Lily knew that she had been put in the place of the leader in this little party of searcher's, but however that didn't stop her from looking up to Gedlong Goovey as a guide for her to follow in this little terrifying adventure. Lily knew that Ryan would never ever give up on trying to find her, and so she knows that she should never ever give him on trying to find his whereabouts. No matter how long her journey lasts for Lily is determined to reach the place where her dear dad Ryan is.  
The end 


	9. Chapter 9

The Start of the New Adventure  
(2015 EDITION)  
Series 1 Episode 7  
Chapter 1  
It was just about a half a year later by the time Lily Robertson, Cleo Andrews, Bellow Simmons and Gedlong Goovey reached the bottom of Mount Everest. They had only just arrived there at the bottom, and now they all knew that they needed to climb the mountain, to rescue Ryan Robertson from where he is being kept prisoner at the very top of it. Their journey here from South Africa had been really rather tiresome indeed. They were all now feeling really rather exhausted, but however they just knew that they had come so far in their journey to give up now. Crossing through China had been really rather difficult for them, and it completely broke both Lily and Cleo's hearts to find little newborn babies left abandoned on sides of roads for the new child policy that had been put into place in that country.  
"My dad's at the top of that mountain! I just know that he is, and even if he isn't we've all come too far not to climb the mountain to check if he's at the top of the mountain!" Lily tells her friends.  
She just wishes more than anything else in the world that Vincent Charles isn't playing tricks on her, and that he has relocated Ryan Robertson from where he has positioned him chained up as his prisoner at the top of the mountain. The mountain was now theirs to climb, and Lily was more determined right now as ever before to climb it. Cleo took her friend Lily firmly by her hand.  
"Yes we can climb the mountain, because the mountain is ours!" She insists to her.  
However Ged is determined not to let one of these kids venture up this mountain with him neither today nor any day.  
"Right Lily you and the others stay right here, I'm going to go on and travel up the mountain alone to see if I can make it to your dad!" Ged tells both Miss Robertson and her two friends sounding quite firm.  
Lily can't actually quite believe now just what Ged has told her about. She can't quite take in the fact that he's going to stop her from venturing onto find her dad. Lily knows that Ged is a man out of place right now. She knows that she, whether she looks up to him for guidance on what's best to do or not, should be the leader of this little group of people.  
"Ged you're not seriously going to stop me from climbing that mountain are you?" Lily questions her friend sounding shocked to the skin now.  
Ged knew that a fight was just about to break out between both himself and Lily, and he knew since the very first time that he had met her, and that she had explained her story to him that he had this coming to him. Ever since they were back in the kitchen area in his hut together, and Lily had told Ged that she was going to both travel and climb up Mount Everest, then Ged knew that he would go with this young lady in her adventure, and climb up the mountain in her place, because Ged knows that what Lily has ventured out to do is a suicide mission at any rate.  
"Yep Lily I sure seriously am going to prevent you from trekking your way up that snowy mountain!" The scientist explains to the young lady in response to what she has just questioned him about.  
Ged knows that these three kids have their whole lives in front of them lives of hanging out with their friends, drinking their way through nightclubs, finding the right kind of loved one for them, getting married to them and then starting families, but however Ged himself knows that if he was to make it off the mountain alive then unlike these three children he's got nothing really exciting left to do in his life apart from research, research and even more research. Ged knows that he's getting old, and oldness leads to death, and so Ged knows that sooner or later he would be on his death bed anyway, but however Ged just couldn't bear to watch any of these young people dying on that mountain right before him. Ged can tell that Lily is getting angry now, and so are both Cleo and Bellow. Ged understands why they're feeling quite unhappy.  
"So now you're basically telling us Ged that we've come all this way for absolutely nothing!" Cleo complains to her guide sounding quite annoyed.  
Ged smiles back at the little girl in response to what she has just complained to him about.  
"You've nailed what I've just said right on the head Cleo!" He explains to her.  
Lily rounds in anger on Ged.  
"I'm not sorry to say that you can't stop me from climbing that mountain!" She tells him firmly.  
Lily knows that no matter what he either says or does to try and confidence her not to climb the mountain, then there's nothing Ged can say to her to make Lily not hike her way up Everest. How can he stop them? Ged rounds back on Lily, but however both Cleo and Bellow round on him. Tension seems to be building up here in this situation that is at hand.  
"Listen to me all of you if you climb that mountain then you won't survive, I'm sorry to say that to three little children such as yourselves, but it's the harsh truth of life! Everest is an utter death zone! Look at yourselves or more importantly look at how old you all are! Your just kids on something that is way over all of your heads! You should be at school not looking for a teacher to teach you all!" Ged tells his three companions.  
Lily takes a look over at Bellow.  
"Knock him out!" She commands him.  
Bellow nods his head happily in response to what his friend and leader has just commanded him about. Bellow then rounds in anger on Ged.  
"Sorry Mr Goovey but there's only one thing left for me to do to you!" He tells him.  
Bellow then proceeds to kick Ged hard in the shins. Ged then can't help himself from roaring out in utter laughter.  
"I've had you all fooled for such a long time now! I'm sorry to inform you all that I'm not Gedlong Goovey! Gedlong Goovey doesn't exist, and now it is time for the truth to be revealed for you all, for my name is Vincent Charles!" Ged explains to the three children who he has played just so well.  
Mr Goovey then proceeds to transform himself into Mr senior Robertson before the three children's eyes. Bellow backs away from the man who he knows currently has two of his friends held as his slaves in fear. Vincent Charles actually couldn't care less about the safety of his enemy Lily and her two friends as they venture their way up the mountain. The only thing Vincent Charles cares about is destroying the three little girls, because he believes Bellow to be no man at all.  
Chapter 2  
Vincent Charles Robertson has managed to manipulate Lily Robertson, Cleo Andrews and Bellow Simmons into thinking that he was actually a middle aged scientist called Gedlong Goovey, but now however now he has decided to display the truth out to them all.  
"Your dad's still at the top of the mountain Lily just waited for you to go and break him out of the cage that I imprisoned him in, and our deal still stands that you will spend the rest of your life as a prisoner to me after you find him!" Vincent Charles explains to his fifteen year old foe.  
Cleo grabs her friend Lily firmly by her two arms from confronting Vincent Charles in fury. Vincent Charles pulls a look of pity over at Cleo.  
"So sad that just a little sweet girl such as yourself has had to get caught up with this little beast of a girl!" He says mocking her.  
Cleo looks back at Vincent Charles with anger in her eyes.  
"You're a bully!" She snaps out at him with anger in the tone of her voice.  
Vincent Charles laughs coldly in response to what young Cleo has just snapped out at him about.  
"What are you going to do now go and tell mummy that I'm a bully?" He asks her sound cold as the snow.  
Bellow launches himself in anger over at Vincent Charles. Young Bellow can't stand the fact that Mr Charles is having a go at his friend's like this. Vincent Charles lashes out, and he kicks young Bellow roughly away from him.  
"WE MADE A DEAL! YOU WOULD LET ME RESCUE MY DAD FROM YOUR MOUNTAIN, AND THEN I WOULD GIVE MYSELF INTO YOU FOR YOU TO KEEP ME AS A SLAVE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" Lily screams out at Vincent Charles sounding disgusted that he is preventing her from going to find her dad.  
Vincent Charles knows that deals must be kept.  
"Very well then Miss Robertson the mountain shall be yours to climb!" He snaps coldly out at Lily.  
Lily then steps forward to start making her way up the mountain and both Cleo and Bellow step forward with her. Vincent Charles then grabs Cleo aggressively by her shoulder.  
"Not you!" He snarls coldly out at her.  
Vincent Charles then rounds on Bellow.  
"And not you either!" He hisses sharply out at him.  
Vincent Charles then turns back to face Lily.  
"You must climb the mountain alone!" He tells her firmly.  
Lily is left terrified by what Vincent Charles has just told her about. She watches in horror as Vincent Charles proceeds to throw both Cleo and Bellow roughly down hard onto the snow. Lily knows that she just can't go on without either Bellow or Cleo by her side. She knows more than anything else that she just needs them both far too much to be separated from them now.  
"You can go on without your friends my little girl, but rest assured that you will see them both again! The mountain is yours to climb! Your dad needs you! Go and find him!" The voice of the woman appears back inside Lily's head now encouraging her on her way.  
Lily nods her head in response to what the woman has just encouraged her to do. Lily readies herself. She braces herself up for the climb that she knows lays ahead for her. Lily then takes a look over at both Cleo and Bellow.  
"See you both later," she says lovingly to them both.  
Lily doesn't take another look back at Vincent Charles, but instead she begins to climb up Mount Everest.  
Chapter 3  
Both coldness and snow take to surrounding Lily Robertson as she takes to climbing her way alone up Mount Everest. Every step that Lily takes up the mountain is a step closer to finding her dear old dad she tells herself. Lily knows that this certainly wasn't at all what she was expecting to find herself struggling up the mountain alone in the end, because after all she had set off on her journey from Living village with quite a number of other people, but now that they've been taken away from her she is alone once more.  
Lily Robertson has to travel alone up into the sky, a total of twenty nine thousand and thirty five feet, in order for her to reach the place where her dad is being held at the top of the mountain. All the while Lily climbs her way up Everest she is sure to believe that she has some sort of guardian angel watching over her, and guiding her on her journey up the snowy frosty freezing cold mountain.  
Lily remembers learning while being in a Geography lesson once, when she was growing up back in Living primary school, that Mount Everest is actually over sixty million years old, while she ventures her way up Mount Everest. Lily struggles her feet up the limestone, shale and the marble of the frosty mountain. Lily is one minute freezing cold and the next minute boiling hot as she distances her way up the mountain.  
Lily Robertson spends many sleepless nights alone while scrambling her way up Mount Everest. Lily knows that she is very likely to suffer as a result of frost bite while being on this mountain. Lily's hands are feeling completely num with cold. There are times when she fears that she is both going to fall off the edge of the mountain and die, but however every time she fears this there seems to be a guardian angel on her side backing her up in her journey.  
Lily spends her sixteenth birthday alone while hiking her way up Mount Everest, but however she knows that birthday's are unfortunately over for her, because Lily fears that she isn't really going to have many once she's a slave to Vincent Charles, the man who once tried to have her believe that he was her Grandfather.  
Lily suffers as a result of many different things while journeying her way up the mountain, for example she suffers as result of feeling depressed by being alone when hiking her way up the mountain. Lily does actually suffer as a result of frost bite while venturing her way up Everest, but however determination not to give up climbing drives her simply to forget about the condition that she is suffering a result from.  
Lily keeps reflecting over the journey that she made to reach Mount Everest while she climbs it. From arriving in the city of Cape town in South Africa and reaching the bottom of the mountain Lily, her two friends and her enemy hiked their way through Africa, as well as drove, hitchhiked and sailed their way here.  
It is nearly Christmas again by the time Lily Robertson reaches the very top of Mount Everest. She is high up in the sky now. Lily is surrounding by a snow storm when she finally reaches the top of the mountain, but by making her way through the snow blizzard she reaches the place where her dear dad is being caged up like an animal.  
"DAD!" Lily shouts out in concern when she sees Ryan imprisoned in this thick wooden cage like this.  
Ryan appears to be really pale. He looks just like the snow itself. Ryan scarcely remembers Lily as she breaks him out of his cage at the top of the mountain. Lily finds a piece of thick coal at the top of the mountain, and she cracks it hard against the padlock that Vincent Charles has placed up on Ryan's cage. Ryan doesn't seem to know either where he is or who he is when his daughter finally finds him.  
"Where am I?" Ryan keeps on questioning his teenage daughter as he stands before her on the snowy mountain.  
Lily wraps her two arms lovingly around her daddy.  
"I found you that's all that matters right now!" She tells him sounding really relieved that she actually managed to track him down.  
Emily Rachels now appears before both Ryan and Lily on the mountain top. She now appears to be dressed up like a wicked witch.  
"A family reunited it really does take to making my insides boil up with anger!" Emily cracks out sharply at both Ryan and Lily in a cold tone.  
Ryan doesn't seem at all to recognise Emily, the lady who blames him for ruining her life, but however Lily remembers her from the tunnel. Lily steps forward to face Emily while standing facing her at the top of the mountain.  
"You haven't got a flag I could post down on the top of this mountain have you? It's just I've forgotten to bring my own, and I want to mark my achievement of making it to the top of this icy mountain alive!" Lily explains to her enemy.  
Emily believes Lily to be a right joke.  
"Where's Mackenzie? The lady you call mama, and the woman who Ryan chose to fall in love with over me!" She snaps sharply out at her questioning her.  
Lily remembers the events of the both dreadful and devastating plane crash.  
"Dead!" Lily mutters back at Emily in response to what she's just been questioned about by her.  
Ryan reverts back to his own self now, and he manages to listen to the fact that his dear wife is both now dead and gone. Ryan is now left broken hearted to learn that Mackenzie left him in the same way that Lily's real mother parted from him. Ryan pulls Lily into a loving hug.  
"You made it!" He cries out with joy in his heart for seeing her alive and well standing before him on the top of this mountain.  
Lily smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just cried out to her about.  
"It's good to see you again dad," she tells him in response to what he has just cried to her about.  
Ryan now rounds in anger on Emily.  
"Take us to your leader!" He commands her.  
Ryan now wishes to confront his dear old dad.  
Chapter 4  
Suddenly Vincent Charles appears out of nowhere on the top of Mount Everest directly before his son Ryan, his partner Emily and his enemy Lily there. Vincent Charles is holding a sword firmly in his hands. There is deep blood on the blade of his sword, and this makes Lily immediately fear the worst that Vincent Charles has killed either Cleo or Bellow. Lily rounds in anger on Vincent Charles, but however Ryan grabs her firmly from behind to stop her from going for his dad. Ryan shakes his head at Lily.  
"Stay out of this!" He tells her solemnly.  
However Ryan realises that there's no point in telling his daughter what he has just told her, because she's already deep in his mess already, but however Ryan knows that there's no need for his daughter to get involved with his dad any further.  
"Sorry Lily! I know you're already in this aren't you? But you don't have to be anymore, because now I wish for you to leave the rest of this mess for me to clean up and to take care of!" Ryan explains to his young girl.  
Vincent Charles shakes his head over at his son.  
"I'm sorry Ryan but there's no way at all that Lily can leave the rest of this for you to both clean up and take care of, because you see my son your daughter has made a deal with me, and the deal requires her to spend the rest of her days serving as a prisoner to me!" He informs him.  
Ryan's left utterly horrified by what his father has just informed him about. Ryan rounds in great anger now on Vincent Charles.  
"Forget about the bloody deal now!" He snaps quickly out at him.  
Lily gives Ryan a happy little smile.  
"You're safe that's all that matters," she says kindly to him.  
Vincent Charles shakes his head back at Ryan.  
"I'm sorry I have no intention at all of forgetting about the deal that has been made," he tells him.  
Vincent Charles now rounds joyfully on Lily.  
"You're mine now!" He explains to her with great glee in the tone of his voice.  
Lily knew before she made a start on her journey here to the top of Mount Everest that when her journey came to an end she would have no complete victory, but however Lily knows that her dad's alive and therefore she is going to be left relieved with the fact that she managed to save his life. Vincent Charles now uses his magical powers to puff himself, Emily, Ryan and Lily off the top of the mountain, and he makes them all appear inside his dark castle.  
Chapter 5  
Both Sky Strike and Rage Thunderball are now no longer prisoner's to Vincent Charles Robertson, but however they have now been replaced in his slavery by Lily Robertson herself. Lily appears to be wearing dirty rotten looking rags as soon as she appears back inside her enemy's headquarters.  
Vincent Charles uses his dark powers to send his son Ryan and his enemies Cleo Andrews, Bellow Simmons, Rage Thunderball and Sky Strike all away from his dark headquarters, and he uses his enchanted ability to send them all straight back to where Ryan lives in Living village. They appear out of nowhere in the kitchen in Kyle Kevins' old house, and there Ryan finds someone who he really didn't expect to find there. There and then in the kitchen Ryan comes face to face with his old good friend Lily Kevins.  
Lily Kevins is sitting there in the kitchen on a chair by the table drinking out of a glass of coke when Ryan Robertson and his children appear before her. Lily is looking much healthier then the last time Ryan saw her. She doesn't even have any missing limps on her. She's supposed to be dead, but yet she looks more than alive right now. Lily is dressed in a red duffle coat with black trousers on and grey high heels on. Ryan takes a look over at Lily with utter happiness, excitement and shock in his eyes.  
"What the hell?" He cries out at her in a tone of sharp shock.  
Lily rises up onto her feet from the chair that she's been sitting on and she crosses the kitchen over to where Ryan is stood in the room. Lily reaches out and she takes Ryan gently by the hands.  
"It's good to see you again!" Mrs Kevins tells her friend in response to what he has just cried out to her about.  
Lily Kevins has returned but how is she back?  
Read on to find out!  
End of series 1


End file.
